<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Threads Connect by Clips141</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897313">Our Threads Connect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clips141/pseuds/Clips141'>Clips141</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst?, Archer!Seoho, Buffer!Dongmyeong, Bullying in CH12, Fantasy Violence, Guild master!Yonghoon, Harin and Kanghyun show up later, Healer!Dongju, Illusionist!Harin, Knight!Youngjo, M/M, Mage!Keonhee, Monster Tamer!Kanghyun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paladin!Geonhak, Prince!Hwanwoong, Receptionist!Giwook, Slow Build</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:07:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>49,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clips141/pseuds/Clips141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seoho's origins still haunt him, he never expected there would be people willing to accept him.<br/>Or<br/>Oneus parties up to kill demons, get money, and overthrow a kingdom, featuring Dongmyeong.</p><p>ON HOLD</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ju Harin/Son Dongmyeong, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong, Lee Keonhee/Son Dongju | Xion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unknowingly Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first ever fanfic, after I noticed there were no RPG-like Oneus/Onewe stories so I decided to write my own.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun began to set leaving the sky bleached in peachy red, leaves rustle as a man emerges from the forest. Clad in leather armor and hood he searches for his way back. It was just a regular day for Seoho and after long hours of work all he wanted was to head down to the guild pub and have a drink. Later that day he had finally finished his quest of clearing a C rank dungeon alone. He was famous for his accomplishments despite never partying with others. People had even nicknamed him The Lone Hawk. </p>
<p> He had just reached the city gates and was quickly let in after he flashed his guild card. As he stepped onto the familiar paved street, he pulled his hood further down on his face. His plain dark leather cloak covered only his shoulders, but in return hid his entire face. As he continued down the road to his favorite resting place, he would lazily kick some pebbles with his new shiny black boots that reached up to his thighs. In fact, most of his gear was brand new, sleek, sturdy, but the most impressive was his bow that laid flat on his back along with his half-full quiver. As he turned the left corner, he quickened his pace, almost skipping, towards the guild in delight.  </p>
<p>When the door opened, he could smell the rough scent of old paper and sweaty adventurers. Although, not the most pleasant smell it had a familiar scent of home. He pressed his hand over his belt that held his quest item, a dungeon orb. He walked up towards the front desk and was greeted with a well-known back. As the man turned to face Seoho he lit up with a bright smile. </p>
<p> “Hey! Welcome back did you finish your quest?” Giwook chirped up in a customer service tone.  </p>
<p>“Yes, the C rank dungeon” Seoho replied nonchalantly as he unlaced his small pouch from his bag and pulled out the dim red orb. </p>
<p> It fit quite snug in his palm but showed it to Giwook anyways. Giwook leaned forward holding monocle up to his right eye as he examined the item. He stood back and nodded his head in approval.  </p>
<p>“As always you never disappoint!” Giwook’s demeanor quickly changed from his receptionist one to an excited puppy. </p>
<p> He ducked down below the desk to pull out a big red stamp. Seoho handed him the quest sheet and Giwook quickly stamped it with the seal. Giwook reached over the counter to receive the orb. He ran into the backroom only to emerge again without the orb but instead with a sack of coins. Seoho grabbed it and opened it to check its contents. Just as always, the amount was correct.  </p>
<p>“Thanks,” Seoho said and turned away from Giwook, who was waving goodbye. With his recently received reward, he began heading next door to the guild pub. </p>
<p>The Guild had many different branches to it. Each designed to help adventurers in their, well, adventures. The Guild pub was members-only and had perks for well-achieving adventurers. Seoho being as amazing as he was had visited the pub enough that he filled out his free-drink card. He hastily opened the door, free-drink card in hand with a smile on his face as his long day was coming to an end. As the door flew open something flew out. He turned slowly to look at his hand holding his card, only to see it was ripped in half by what could have been a dagger. His head flew towards the inside of the pub scanning for the culprit only to be met with the pub in a mess as things flew around. Now, Seoho was somewhat a pacifist. He didn’t enjoy engaging in fights whatsoever, but today was not a good day a really bad day, and the only thing that could fix it was crudely cut in half. He looked down at his two cupped hands surrounding his happiness. A single tear fell from his face as he said his last. However, just as fast as his grief came it went, only replaced with rage as he started throwing punches at other adventurers who seemed like they used daggers. It was honestly a mess as people fell one after another after engaging fist with The Lone Hawk.  </p>
<p>After things started to settle down, the only two left in the pub were Seoho and another man cladded in some platinum armor accented with gold. He had dark blue hair and a sharp fierce face. Seoho was currently extremely worn out after his dungeon clearing and now an all-out fight; He didn’t want to continue.  </p>
<p>He straightened his back and pointed at the man and asked, “You still gonna fight?” </p>
<p> The man replied curtly “Absolutely not! I didn’t even start it” he huffed. “I’m leaving,” he stated to no one in particular as he headed towards the exit. </p>
<p>“Oh no you are not!” yelled an even taller man. The bartender was cowered behind him trembling a little. Seoho and the other man stood still as they recognized the man.  </p>
<p>The very guild master Yonghoon stood before them fuming. “NO ONE IS LEAVING TILL THEY TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!” </p>
<p> *** </p>
<p>Seoho and the platinum armor man were kneeling, hands in the air as Yonghoon started lecturing them both. “I am absolutely disappointed in you both!”  </p>
<p>“Geonhak you just joined us and now your causing fights!?!” Geonhak opened his mouth to talk back but was cut off again.  </p>
<p>“And you!” Yonghoon turned to look at Seoho. “You’re not one to start nor engage in fights!” </p>
<p> “Since the moment you registered, I was glad to have such a nice sweet kid join.” </p>
<p> “BUT, but now you're acting up!?!” </p>
<p> Both Seoho and Geonhak kept silent, blanked eyed at their nagging guild master. </p>
<p> Finally, out of breath Yonghoon stopped talking, and Geonhak spoke up. “I didn’t start the fight.” </p>
<p> He stared unblinking into Yonghoon's gaze. Seoho looked at the two and noticed how serious Geonhak seemed. Yonghoon, giving up, sighed, and looked towards Seoho for an answer.  </p>
<p>“What about you?” Yonghoon asked tiredly as Geonhak lowered his arms and turned towards Seoho. With the unwanted attention, he turned his head away not saying anything arms still in the air. </p>
<p> At Seoho’s actions, Yonghoon face frowned as he realized the situation wasn't going anywhere. </p>
<p>In the end, Geonhak told Yonghoon what really happened: a party was arguing about how to split the reward money and things got out of hand. Of course, Seoho and Geonhak received some punishment as they engaged in the fighting.  </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Seoho sighed leaning against his broom as Geonhak was outside the pub wiping the windows. Seoho was pestering in his mind whether to start up a conversation, but Geonhak beat him to it. </p>
<p> “During the fight...” he trailed off and didn’t finish. Seoho looked up at him surprised.  </p>
<p>“What about the fight?” He asked in return.  </p>
<p>“It’s nothing.” Geonhak dropped his rag into the bucket at his feet and left. Seoho slightly confused didn’t want to bother chasing after him and continued to sweep the dust out of the pub. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Seoho was leaning back shifting his weight on one leg looking up at the vast board in front of him. Hand on his chin he tried deciding what quest to choose. A few weeks had passed after the pub incident and Seoho was running low on funds. The board was covered in all sorts of quest ranging from basic chores to life-threatening. Seoho reached up to grab a fairly old post. </p>
<p> A goblin base has appeared near the Yolin Woods, get rid of the goblins. It was a simple D rank quest, but after some adventurers didn’t come back, they raised it to C rank. After choosing his quest he moved towards the receptionist desk and as usual, Giwook came to confirm Seoho’s quest.  </p>
<p>“Hmmm, so your gonna do this quest next,” Giwook said mostly to himself.  </p>
<p>“Is there something wrong?” Seoho questioned.  </p>
<p>“Well it’s just that I was the one to confirm the quest earlier” he answered solemnly. </p>
<p> Seoho nodded unable to meet his eyes knowing how dangerous being an adventurer could be, but there wasn’t anything but this for him.  </p>
<p>“It’s alright I'll come back” he reassured him as he turned on his heels to complete his quest. </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p>Seoho was first headed towards the guild’s blacksmith. He needed to stack up on supplies before he left for the Yolin Woods. Earlier he requested an order for more arrows and they just finished in time. The arrows weren’t made of any special metal nor wood. Seoho didn’t have the luxury to spend money on unnecessary things like that. The bearded man handed him a couple dozen arrows, which Seoho put inside his quiver. Before Seoho left he decided to look around in case he might need anything else. He spotted two new faces in the shop and shifted his hood further down. No one knows what he looks like and he plans to keep it that way. The shorter man had blonde hair that covered his eyebrows almost touching his brown misted eyes, the other taller one stood proud housing a darker almost black, brown hair. They seemed to be looking at a small dagger even a child could wield. Seoho has never seen them before, but in a city this big it's not uncommon to see people you’ve never met before. He decided to leave it be and left the store. </p>
<p>His next stop was the apothecary that sat near the edge of the city. Seoho preferred this place over the guilds as it was cheaper, and he liked the old lady who owned the place. The shop wasn’t well known, and it was quite small. Because Seoho always adventured alone he hadn’t any real need to buy a bunch of potions. The door creaked as he opened it; he was greeted with a dimly lit room, light blooming in from the windows.  </p>
<p>“I need 10 health potions and 2 antidotes,” he said to the old lady. “Wait make it 5 antidotes.”  </p>
<p>The gray-haired lady went into the back and lifted a heavy crate of the potions he requested. Seoho pulled out 10 gold coins and handed them to the old lady. She silently placed them into a box as Seoho placed each bottle into his pouch. The pouch was seemingly small but was enchanted with space magic and could hold a backpack full of items. It cost Seoho a fortune, but it was worth every coin. The health potions were a standard necessity, but he also needed the antidotes as the Goblins were known for using poison-laced weapons. </p>
<p> Seoho turned to leave but almost bumped into someone. He jumped back holding down his hood. The someone he almost bumped into was yet another tall man. By looking at his gear Seoho realized he was a mage, behind stood two others one slightly taller than the other. At first glance, one would think they were twins, or maybe they were. They wore basic armor, but Seoho couldn’t tell what their classes were.  </p>
<p>“AH! I’m really sorry” the mage exclaimed.  </p>
<p>“It’s fine,” Seoho said as he walked past them. </p>
<p>As he left, he glanced back at the shop and saw the twins had begun scolding the mage. He turned back again, clutching his hood as he felt his insecurities starting to bubble up.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For now a Pair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just two guys running through the forest in the rain.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain thundered down so loud it was hard to hear your own thoughts. Many things raced through his mind as he ran for his life. Hand-in-hand, his trusty knight was ahead of him leading the way. He was soaked to the bone and his clothes muddy, but he still managed to look sturdy and reliable. His sword clinked against his legs as he ran. </p><p>Hwanwoong was losing strength and he couldn’t feel his legs; sore from the constant chase he slipped and fell. </p><p>“Hwanwoong!” Youngjo yelled as he turned behind him. </p><p> He landed on his knees as his breathing got heavy when he looked up Youngjo was already by his side. </p><p>“Youngjo” He paused “I can’t go on” he looked down away from the others face in shame as water showered down. </p><p>He could see the total mess he was in as his eyes landed on to his dirt-stained body. His once shiny and clean vest was torn and dirtied. He clenched his hand in the mud frustrated at how weak he felt. Youngjo wordlessly lifted Hwanwoong and started to piggyback him through the rest of the forest. Tears fell from Hwanwoong’s face and the only thing he could do was try to stifle his sobs. The rain continued to crash down as he stuffed his face into the side of Youngjo’s neck. Despite not wanting to Hwanwoong felt himself passing out as he left himself in Youngjo’s care.   </p><p>*** </p><p>Hwanwoong woke up, eyes glaring at the unfamiliar wood ceiling. He sat up suddenly scanning for his familiar knight. He was alone in an empty wooden square room. Hwanwoong started to panic shifting his hands around when the door opened and Youngjo’s head came out. Hwanwoong sighed in relief at the sight of him. He walked towards the bed with a tray of food in hand and placed it down on the nightstand. </p><p>Youngjo waved his hand up to Hwanwoong’s forehead. “Your fever went down,” He said as he pulled up a chair and sat down. </p><p>Hwanwoong reached up and cupped their hands together and brought them down into his lap. </p><p>“I thought you left” he whispered.  </p><p>“I would never” he replied with a soft smile. It was meant to comfort the other, but Hwanwoong could see sadness glint in the other’s eyes.  </p><p>“Where did you go?” Hwanwoong questioned, changing the subject. </p><p>“I got us some food” he answered as he glanced towards the food tray he brought in earlier. </p><p> He reached over and grabbed the bowl of thin potato soup. With the spoon, he scooped some of the contents up and tried to feed it to Hwanwoong.  </p><p>“I can feed myself” Hwanwoong stated firmly as he reached over and took the bowl himself. Youngjo complied as he settled for the apple left on the tray; he took a bite. </p><p>“Earlier I registered us as guild members” Youngjo brought up suddenly to Hwanwoong’s surprise. Noticing he’s distraught he quickly added. </p><p>“I didn’t use our real names don’t worry” Youngjo could see Hwanwoong’s shoulder relax.  </p><p>“What did you register us as then?” Hwanwoong asked questionably. </p><p>“From now on I’m Ravn and you Woongie”  </p><p>“Aren’t those just our nicknames for each other!” </p><p>“Nicknames only we know” Youngjo argued back brightly showing some teeth. </p><p>“Whatever” Hwanwoong said back as they fell into a soft silence. Only the noise of their chewing could be heard. </p><p>A few days earlier Youngjo had carried Hwanwoong through the rest of the forest. They stumbled onto a small village near the border, Hwanwoong still unconscious, and a kind couple took them in. Youngjo quickly made up some excuse to avoid suspicion. They were two adventurers that got injured during a dungeon, guild cards lost. When Hwanwoong regained consciousness they decided to leave the village to “report” back to the guild. Now they were in a bigger city resting. </p><p>“What do we do now?” Hwanwoong asked Youngjo once he finished all the soup; spoon discarded at the bottom.  </p><p>“Well, we can’t go back any time soon...” Youngjo pondered out loud. “We’ll first have you regain your strength, then we’ll have to get some money and continue moving further away”. </p><p>“I’m fine already” Hwanwoong stated. “In fact, I’m bored out of mind!” He huffed leaning back into his pillow. </p><p>“Let’s wait one more day then” Youngjo negotiated. “Then we’ll go down to the guild and see what quests they have”. </p><p>“You sure know a lot about this guild stuff” Hwanwoong stated before turning away. </p><p>“Well, I was a commoner before I came to serve you” Youngjo replied watching Hwanwoong stare out the window.  </p><p>*** </p><p>The day had past and Hwanwoong was finally able to leave their stuffy room. He stepped onto the paved road outside the inn stretching his arms towards the clear sky. Just as Youngjo had promised the day before, they were headed towards the guild to check out the quests.  </p><p>“Hey, I have a question,” Hwanwoong directed towards Youngjo turning to see the other man enjoying the sun, the trusty sword hanging from his belt. </p><p> “What is it?” he asked facing away from the sun to look Hwanwoong in the eyes. </p><p>“How did you register me when I wasn’t even there?” Hwanwoong questioned slightly suspicious.  </p><p>“Haha, well I’m kind of friends with the guild master,” he answered rubbing the back of his head avoiding eye contact. </p><p> Hwanwoong wasn’t convinced but decided to trust his knight anyways and began heading towards the guild.  </p><p>“Hwanwoong! It's this way,” Youngjo informed Hwanwoong pointed to the opposite direction Hwanwoong was previously going. </p><p>“I-I know that!” he refuted cheeks glowing red as he marched towards the correct direction. Youngjo chuckled before he began following the other from behind. </p><p>On their walk to the famous guild, Youngjo watched Hwanwoong’s face light up as they walked past stalls and shops selling ornaments, colorful food, and magical devices. Hwanwoong’s mouth would open in awe, eyes glittering as he laid sight on the outside world he was kept from. Youngjo smiled fondly at the sight of an excited Hwanwoong, something he rarely saw. </p><p>When they turned the last left corner, they were finally greeted with the guild’s grand entrance.  </p><p>“It’s a lot bigger than I thought it would be,” Hwanwoong said eyes glued to the building. </p><p> It had three stories to it, each floor growing smaller as you went up. Beams of dark wood protruded out forming a formation, the walls were painted white but had a jade top border. Overall, it reminded Hwanwoong of a mint chocolate cookie he had back at the castle.  </p><p>“Let’s not waste any more time,” Youngjo told Hwanwoong pulling him away from his daze. </p><p>“Uh, yeah,” Hwanwoong answered as he raced to Youngjo before he opened the door.  </p><p>Youngjo pushed the two doors opened revealing a large lobby. Round tables and short stools littered the right side of the area, a receptionist desk was seated further back of the room. On the left, a large board pinned with sheets of paper hung on the wall; Adventurers could be caught staring up at the board for periods of time. The first thing Hwanwoong noticed was the smell of old paper and sweat. He found it unpleasant.  </p><p>“Do we have to check-in or something?” Hwanwoong asked Youngjo unsure of what to do next. His hand was in his pocket fiddling with the guild card Youngjo gave him earlier.  </p><p>“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Youngjo replied. “Come on, follow me,” he said before holding Hwanwoong’s other hand, leading him towards the quest board. </p><p>Youngjo reached up and grabbed one of the cleaner sheets examining it. Gather 20 Pilloweed roots, can be found in the outskirts of town. At the bottom edge of the paper, there was a drawing of the plant and a big circled F; Hwanwoong pointed at it. </p><p>“What does this F mean?” He asked Youngjo. </p><p>“It’s the rank of the quest,” Youngjo answered. </p><p>“What’s a rank?” He looked up confused. </p><p>“It's a system to determine the difficulty of the quests, the lowest rank is F and S being the highest. Adventurers are also given ranks to determine what quest they can take on. In addition, if three adventurers of the same rank party up they can complete quest one rank higher than themselves. Oh, and right now we’re only F rank” Youngjo further explained. </p><p>Hwanwoong hummed in response as he absorbed the information he was just given.  </p><p>“How do we go up ranks?” Hwanwoong continued to question, hand rubbing his chin. </p><p>“Well the quickest way would be to take the ranking test, but I heard there’s a long queue for it,” Youngjo responded head leaning back. “We should just start with this for now!” Youngjo said tapping the paper in his hand. </p><p>Together they walked to the empty receptionist desk before a chirpy young boy rushed by from the backroom. </p><p>“I'll be there in a bit!” he yelled smiling awkwardly trying to balance a stack of paper reaching just below his chin.  </p><p>Once, the boy set the pile of paper somewhere in the backroom he quickly went to attend to Youngjo and Hwanwoong.  </p><p>“Sorry for the wait!” he apologized brightly “Lately more monsters have been showing up so it's getting quite busy here,” he explained. </p><p>“Oh! You guys must be new here,” the boy said excitedly as he just realized he didn’t recognize their faces. </p><p> “I’m Giwook, but most just call me Cya! I’m one of the receptionists here, so don’t be shy to call for me if you need anything!” He quickly explained to them smiling. </p><p>“Nice to meet you!” Youngjo greeted back offering a hand for a handshake, which Giwook kindly shook.  </p><p>“Since you guys are new,” Giwook began before he ducked under the desk to pull out a clear sphere seated on a purple cushion. “I’ll need you to put your cards in this!” he finished as he placed the object down. </p><p>The see-through sphere had a small slit at the top to slide the card in, it was barely visible.  </p><p>“Just in case you didn’t know, this baby here is so that I can see the information on the card” Giwook informed the other two. </p><p>Hwanwoong, a bit worried, turned to Youngjo confirming whether it was okay or not to continue. Youngjo just simply raised his hand offering Hwanwoong to go first.  </p><p>Hwanwoong pulled the sleek card out of his pocket and hesitantly pushed it into the sphere. At first, nothing happened, but soon the intricate carvings on the card began glowing as a square hologram appeared. The same thing occurred with Youngjo’s card. </p><p>“Hmmm, Ravn a swordsman, and Woongie... undecided,” Giwook confirmed as he handed them their cards back.  </p><p>“Let me get that for you as well,” Giwook said after noticing the sheet in Youngjo’s hand. </p><p>Youngjo handed over the rolled-up quest for Giwook to unravel and confirm. Hwanwoong and Youngjo stood back as they watched Giwook write something down on a dark brown clipboard before handing them the sheet back.  </p><p>“With that, I think we’re all done here!” Giwook exclaimed as he clapped his hands together gleefully.  </p><p>“Thank you!” Youngjo said smiling back at the happy virus. </p><p>Giwook waved them goodbye as the pair headed towards the exit embarking on their adventure.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if the formatting is wonky, I'm still new to how things work, but I do write on a word document first and then paste into the website; so, if that's the problem please tell me ^_^!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ashes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trees stood blooming into the sky like fireworks, wildflowers and plants grow haphazardly on the forest floor, and only the rarest of herbs could be found here. The Enchanting Woodlands, home to all, and only elves. In fact, the whole forest is deemed elven territory. Any that come in don’t come out. So, in return, not many others tend to mess with the long-living protectors of the vast woods. It was no wonder this group of elves were in a state of shock seeing tree-tops burning in the direction of their home. Enormous purple flames plagued the looming trees turning them into ash and smoke disappearing into the darkening sky. The group of elves was just on their way back after a successful hunt.   </p><p>“Dongju!” his brother shouted at him, snapping him out of his trance.  </p><p>The group was already ahead of him, running towards the flaring scene as his brother stood by waiting for him. “C-coming!” he said still shook up at the sight.  </p><p>He began running towards them catching up quickly, his father leading the whole team. When they finally reached the outskirts of the village they were met with a disturbing sight. </p><p>Their tree side houses burning and crumbling down, engulfed with a disturbing purple flame. Their once bright and earthy environment was shattered into pieces as smoke consumed the air. Dongju chocked on the growing fumes. The group was trying to access the situation when someone came running towards them. It was one of the young guards of the village, he was badly wounded and bleeding. He was clutching his side as he limped towards Dongju’s father.  </p><p>“CHIEF!” he barely sputtered out. </p><p>His father carefully caught the young guard when he tripped over his own feet. </p><p>“What happened?” he asked calmly holding him up on his back as his breathing got heavier. </p><p>“De-” he turned his head before he began coughing up blood, face scrunched up. </p><p>“Dongju!” his father commanded and Dongju quickly ran up to the injured elf. </p><p>Kneeling, he held his hands forward, palms out, a bright green light emitting from them.  </p><p>“Heal!” he chanted as the other elf’s face began relaxing and regaining its natural color. </p><p> “D-Demons!” the guard finished once he regained his strength.  </p><p>Demons. Not many would be fond of hearing that word, as demons were the worst known creatures alive. Low-ranking demons are unintelligent but possess strength stronger than most monsters. However, that’s not the worse trait about them; they have the ability to use dark magic. Beings killed by that evil magic have their souls sacrificed to the demon lord, the highest-ranking demon. Higher-ranked demons have more humanoid forms, but can be recognized by their jagged horns, obsidian black hair, and blood-red eyes. The more intelligent they are the crueler they become, housing a desire to plunder and destroy. </p><p>“BARRIER!” Dongmyeong shouted as he jumped forward protecting the group as a large violet flame crashed into his translucent wall.  </p><p>When the black smoke cleared away a single long-haired figure could be seen floating in the now black sky. Her stance sly and slightly impressed, she wore a tight, long, and dark dress that showed off her curves. Smooth horns protruded up out of her head, black at the base but purple at the tips. Her skin was pearly white, and her eyes shone nauseously fiery red. She tapped her sharp nails against her crossed arms, seemingly pondering on something. </p><p>“Well that’s surprising” she finally exclaimed while smiling, eyes turning into crescents. </p><p>“State your name!” the twins’ father demanded at the looming demon. </p><p>“Well, since that little elf impressed me, I’ll tell you” she answered eyeing Dongmyeong like candy. Dongmyeong recoiled at her gaze. </p><p>“2” she uttered smiling evilly as she watched the chief’s face grow dark and stern. </p><p>No one has ever lived facing a demon whose name is a number. Having a numbered name as a demon means you’ve been recognized by the demon lord themselves and serve directly under them.  </p><p>“Dongmyeong,” their father spoke breaking the silence. “Take Dongju and get out of here,” he commanded softly.  </p><p>Dongju swung his head towards their father. “What!? There’s no way I’m leaving!” </p><p>“I know I can't use any damage spells, but I can still heal everyone!” Dongju tried to argue, but the chief never turned back to look at him. </p><p>“Dongmyeong, please.” their father ordered again as he unsheathed his sword, the other elves following.  </p><p>Dongmyeong barely tore his eyes away from their father as he ran to Dongju, throwing him over his shoulder. Dongju struggled but couldn’t break his twin’s grip on him. </p><p>“STOP! LET GO Of ME!” he screamed pounding Dongmyeong’s back as the other remaining elves’ backs began to grow smaller and smaller.  </p><p>“Speed!” Dongmyeong chanted on himself as his footsteps quickened, rushing through the forest. </p><p>“LET GO PLEASE!” he sobbed as he watched toxic wine flames swallow the rest of the village. Tears blurred his vision, leaving only a dizzy swirl of violet and dark olive; he scratched and clawed at Dongmyeong’s back still trying to break free.  </p><p>“AH!” Dongmyeong cried out in pain, feet still moving. “STOP IT!” </p><p>“I’M NOT STOPPING TILL YOU TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW!” Dongju yelled out in despair at his brother. </p><p>“You know that even if we go back,” He paused choked on a sob. “We’ll only be a burden!” Dongmyeong retorted back at his brother who was now gripping the back of his shirt.  </p><p>Dongju knew that his brother’s word held truth he couldn’t refute. He closed his eyes, tears still falling, and he let out a loud sob, one of wounded animals.   </p><p>***</p><p>Dongju was tired-out, lying limp on his brother’s shoulder, tears still fell from his now puffed, red face. Dongmyeong was breathing awkwardly hard, face pale and sweaty. He could barely hold himself up before he finally fell, crashing them both on to unfamiliar soil miles away from home. Dongju got up weakly before he fell back again cradling his face as tears refused to stop. Dongmyeong laid on the floor, fingers gripped the dirt as he began regaining his breath. </p><p>“What are we supposed to do now?” Dongju asked meekly looking helplessly at Dongmyeong, hands now limp in his own lap. </p><p>Dongmyeong got up from the floor and crawled towards his baby brother. He held him against his chest as they sat in each other’s arms. Dongju latched on to the other’s shirt again, head on shoulder. Dongmyeong stroked the younger's head as his body trembled. He tried thinking of how to respond to Dongju’s question, but he couldn’t come up with anything. </p><p>‘I don’t know. I don’t know!’ Dongmyeong thought but forced himself not to say. He knew it wouldn’t make anything better. </p><p>*** </p><p>Dongmyeong was the first to wake. The sun shone through the tree leaves like opened curtains. He set himself up against the base of the tree, still vividly remembering what happened the night before. At some point, the pair had collapsed and fallen asleep under a tree. Dongmyeong hadn’t noticed it before, but the trees were relatively shorter and fewer than the ones at the village. He was suddenly reminded of how far away and lost they truly were.  </p><p>He gave both of his cheeks a slap before lifting himself off the forest floor with a start. Now wasn’t the time to be dreary, he needed to think of what to do next. Dongju began to stir from all the commotion the other caused. He rose, rubbing his eyes, as twigs could be seen poking out of his hair.  </p><p>“Ugh...” Dongju groaned. “Why are you up so early?”  </p><p>He looked around at his surroundings growing more confused as his head rotated. Just like Dongmyeong, he didn’t recognize where they were at all, which was devastating for him. He knew the surrounding forest of the village like the back of his hand, and now he felt helpless, lost in the unfamiliarity.   </p><p>“It wasn’t a dream...” Dongju muttered under his breath, drawing his knees to his chest. This time his eyes were too tired to draw tears. </p><p>“Come on get up. We have to keep going.” Dongmyeong told the other, trying to keep his voice soft and calm. </p><p>“GO WHERE!?” Dongju yelled still upset, his ears perked angrily in the sky. “Where are we supposed to go!?” </p><p>Dongmyeong kneeled in front of his brother. He reached up and gently cupped the younger’s face with his hands. Their foreheads made a soft connection as Dongmyeong made eye contact with the other. </p><p>“Dongju,” he said softly as Dongju turned away, focusing instead on the dirt floor. </p><p>“You have to trust me, I know that right now we’re helpless and we just lost everything, but we still have each other.” His eyebrows furrowed before continuing. </p><p>“Dongju, please don’t lose hope, one day we’ll come back, I promise you that, but right now we are too weak.” He smiled weakly, laying his hand over the other’s knee. </p><p>“You’re right that I'm weak,” Dongju stated, squeezing the cloth on his pants. </p><p>“I couldn’t even stop you from grabbing me,” He turned away, burying himself into his knees, Dongmyeong hands laid flat on the other’s shoulders. </p><p>“I’ll kill her! I’ll come back stronger than before! No one will stop me the next time I see her! I’LL KILL HER! THAT DAMN DEMON NAMED 2!” Dongju proclaimed determinedly, his voice rang heavy despite being muffled, knuckles whitening from his grip. </p><p>*** </p><p>The two walked, hands-intertwined, slowly through the unfamiliar forest. They weren’t quite sure if they were out of The Enchanting Woodlands but kept hiking forward. They were able to recognize that they had fled south towards a human continent; however, that was it.  </p><p>Dongju’s head hung low as trees passed them, eyes downcased, staring at his feet. Dongmyeong was concerned for him, he’s never seen him so dark and he was conflicted about what to do. He gave the other’s hand a small squeeze, but Dongju didn’t react. </p><p>Dongmyeong ears twitched as he heard the sound of running water. His head leaned forward trying to catch it again, it was close. </p><p>“There’s water,” Dongmyeong informed his brother, pointing to the left of them. </p><p>Dongju remained silent but his feet followed Dongmyeong as they headed towards the river.  </p><p>When the last bush was pushed away, they were greeted with a clear flowing river. The sun caught the splashing water making it seem like it was sparkling. If you looked close enough small fish could be seen swimming blissfully. </p><p>Dongmyeong let go of Dongju’s hand to head towards the edge of the river. He laid his hands down on the rocks to support himself as he looked at his reflection. His once flat brown hair stuck out randomly, his eyes were only slightly swollen compared to his brother but still stung a little red, and the clothing he had on were dusty with dirt. Dongju had sat next to Dongmyeong, distorting the older’s reflection as he splashed his face with water. Dongmyeong dove his head into the water only to come back up with a splash. </p><p>“AH! Why did you do that for!?” Dongju, only a little wet, complained staring at his twin in annoyance.  </p><p>Dongmyeong laughed feeling refreshed as he smoothed down his wet hair. Dongju still annoyed splashed the other’s face with even more water. He flinched before he got up rubbing the water out of his eyes. </p><p>“You asked for it now!” Dongmyeong said lowering his hands away into the river to return the favor. </p><p>“Yah! Stop it!” Dongju whined, raising his arms to protect himself from the other’s water onslaught. </p><p>*** </p><p>Dongmyeong was standing in the water pants rolled up as he prepared his next move, his shoes forgotten on the bank. Dongju was in front of him laughing trying to wipe the water off himself despite being soaked.  </p><p>“You should look at yourself!” Dongju taunted. “You look like a wet dog!”  </p><p>“I could say the same to you!” Dongmyeong sneered before throwing a huge wave at him.  </p><p>“AHAHA, stop I'm being serious!” Dongju complained unseriously smiling.  </p><p>If someone saw them right now, they wouldn’t believe what had happened to them the night before. Just two elves playing in the water having a great time, which is what this group of humans thought as they eyed them from the trees. </p><p>“DUCK!” Dongmyeong yelled, throwing himself onto Dongju as they fell with a wet slop. </p><p>“Wha-?” Dongju questioned leaning up on to his elbow, skin digging into the pebbles. </p><p>He didn’t finish as he followed his brother’s gaze right towards the trunk of a tree. His spirit drained when he saw a single arrow protruding from it. Dongmyeong got up quickly, hauling Dongju by the arm with him.  </p><p>“Oh my god! What was that?!” Dongju asked as they rushed past bushes and low hanging branches. </p><p>“Humans! OH MY GOD, HUMANS!” Dongmyeong shouted back at Dongju stumbling before regaining his footing. </p><p>Dongmyeong was usually calm and collected, but he was deadly terrified of humans. He was once told a story about the barbaric humans from one of the elderly elves as a child, one of how they would kidnap bad elves and sell them as slaves. It was supposed to be a lighthearted story to scare young elves, but some extra details were added. </p><p>“oh my god... they’re gonna skin me, boil me... and thEN EAT ME!” Dongmyeong yelled, fingers pulling his now dry hair. </p><p>“HUSH! You’re being too loud!” Dongju screamed in a whisper, as they burst through a clearing of the forest. </p><p>“AHHHH!” Dongmyeong screeched before he fell back, landing on the tall grass.  </p><p>Dongju stopped in his track as a tall figure emerged from the leaves. Dongju went running the opposite way before he saw another man crouching behind them. He looked both left and right and realized they were surrounded. There were four humans in total, each wearing some form of worn-down armor.  </p><p>“Well, well lookie at what we have here.” The tall man declared as he lifted his low-brimmed hat, revealing a large scar running across his face. </p><p>“Two wittle elves!”  </p><p>“Not something you see every day!”  </p><p>“They’d fetch a fair price!”  </p><p>“Dongmyeong! Pull yourself together right now!” Dongju ordered him, eyes still locked on to the humans who began pushing towards them. </p><p>“Uh-uh” Dongmyeong whimpered, eyes shaking.  </p><p>They pushed closer and closer as Dongju and Dongmyeong were left defenseless. Dongmyeong shut his eyes closed, feeling the air lift around him. Leaves and dirt rustled up in a whirlwind around the pair as the bandits halted in their tracks.  </p><p>A looming cloaked man floated in the air, as he stood on a wooden staff. He wore a wizard hat, the tip zigzagging down, the layered cloak was a velvety navy blue lined with gold to match. Underneath he wore a snug long sleeve shirt that took shape of his lean muscle. His pants were white, loose at the bottom, shoes shining sharp.  </p><p>All stood still as they watched him in equal awe and fear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel bad for giving them such a sad backstory, but I promise things will get better!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dark wooden floor was marked up with a large perfect circle lined with ancient letters lost to all but one. A flare bloomed in the middle slowly growing bigger, brighter, and bluer. The temperature rose through the roof as a star started to form in the middle of the room. More and more it continued to grow, reaching the ceiling and the corners of the room. With one more push, it would explode. Just like that, the flame disappeared as quick as it came, not even smoke remained, leaving an empty room. </p><p>“WHY DID YOU STOP!?” his teacher yelled in disappointment throwing his hands in the air.  </p><p>“I-I was scared...” he replied meekly cowering back. </p><p>“Keonhee! Even if it exploded the circle would have protected us!” his instructor yelled turning away from his student. </p><p>“I know...but it just grew so big.” Keonhee stood in front of the circle holding his wooden staff. He looked down into the blue gem that was embedded inside the stick, seeing his frightened face. </p><p>“This happens every time.” the teacher slumped himself into a chair he pulled out of nowhere. He stuffed his hands in his face leaning forward causing his wizard hat to fall towards the ground. His white unruly hair exposed as he sat there for a while seemingly contemplating something.  </p><p>“Master, I swear I can do if you just give me more time!” Keonhee promised, tearing his eyes away from his reflection. </p><p>“There is no time!” he removed his hands from his face standing up suddenly the chair falling back.  </p><p>Keonhee flinched back as his teacher stormed out of the room. Keonhee sighed, disappointed in himself he slowly walked to the windowsill. He thought that looking out of the tower would make himself feel better, but all he really saw were dreary-looking trees. Like a maiden in distress, he rested his hand on his chin looking longingly out the window.  </p><p>It was just a random day when Keonhee was found in the woods around the tower. An infant was wailing so loudly that ears would bleed, at least that’s what his master, Thamzal, had told him. The crying was so loud that it disrupted his research from all the way up to the 20th floor. As he got closer and closer, he had to use a stronger and stronger noise-canceling spell. When Thamzal separated the last bush and finally picked up Keonhee he immediately stopped crying. Keonhee was told it had something to do with their large mana pools.  </p><p>Keonhee sighed again stretching his hands out the window. He almost fell out when he was startled by the door slamming open. He quickly pushed himself back but ended up falling on his butt. He turned around knees still on the floor. </p><p>“I’ve got it!” Thamzal exclaimed eyes shining as he dragged some bags into the room.  </p><p>Keonhee noticed that those were in fact his bags, filled with his things. Keonhee got up quickly realizing what his master had in plan. </p><p>“Every time you have an idea it turns out badly!” Keonhee tried to reason, knowing firsthand what disasters follow Thamzal and his impulsive schemes. </p><p>“You’ve been with me for, What? 20ish years now. I think it's about time you leave the nest!” Thamzal said throwing the last bag into the center of the room. </p><p>“I’m still your student! I couldn’t even finish the spell earlier!” Keonhee could feel his life drain from his face as he watched his teacher replace markings on the floor.  </p><p>“This should do it,” Thamzal said to himself as he engraved the last letter.  </p><p>Slowly the circle transformed into a portal, a forest could be seen below. His bags plopped through the new opening as it got filled up to the border. Air rushed in causing both of their cloaks and hats to fly up.  </p><p>“I’ve been thinking about it a lot actually Keonhee. I came to the conclusion that I've cooped you up in the tower too long and it was me all along stunting your progress.” He said with a smile before casting a levitating spell on his student. </p><p>“PLEASE DON’T DO IT!” Keonhee pleaded, making swimming motions away from the portal, but still slowly inched towards it. He tried using his staff but to no avail. </p><p>“The reason you couldn’t cast those large spells was that you had no reason too!” Thamzal declared as if he solved the puzzle.  </p><p>“When your fear of largescale spells is gone, I'll let you back in,” Thamzal said as his final farewell canceling the levitating spell. </p><p>Keonhee managed to grab on to the edge of the flooring, his legs dangled as his other hand held onto his precious staff. </p><p>“Master, please think this through! We don’t have to go through these extreme measures!” he begged the elf who by know was reaching his 1000s. </p><p>“This is the fastest way,” He sighed before smudging the circle with his foot. The portal began closing slowly due to the incomplete circuit.  </p><p>“MASTER PLEASE I’M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!” Keonhee cried despite living in a tower all his life. </p><p>“You know that we’re short on time...” He said before Keonhee’s fingers slipped as he fell through, far away from home. The last thing Thamzal heard was the high pitch screaming like when they first met. </p><p>“No time...” Thamzal turned away from the now-closed gateway, leaving dusty footprints behind as he left, closing the door softly behind him.  </p><p>*** </p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” Keonhee screeched as his face pulled back from the force of the air. There was still quite some time before he would reach the bottom; his hand tightened around his wooden staff, getting ready to chant.  </p><p>“LEVITATE!” he stopped abruptly in the air as if someone grabbed onto his cape. </p><p>He took deep breaths to calm himself, using his hands to pluck the stress out of him.  </p><p>“THAT CRAZY OLD MAN!” he took another breath.  </p><p>“WHAT IF I HAD DIED! AGHHH” Keonhee complained pulling on his hair. </p><p>He began slowly descending into the dense-looking forest. He searched around, still floating, and found all his bags resting on the ground and or trees. His feet landed onto the soft grass with a small tap. His knees gave in as he kneeled clenching the twisted staff. Keonhee got back up and started swinging it around kicking tree stumps and dirt around frustrated.  </p><p>There was no sign of the tower and he was completely lost in the wilderness. The sun had begun to set but still hung in the now reddening sky. He sighed as he gathered the bags into a pile slowly. When he threw the last of his items, it settled with a pathetic sag. </p><p>“Inventory!” he chanted, and the bags, all disappeared into his personal invisible space. </p><p>Not many know how to use space magic, but Keonhee was exclusively taught, from a young age, by the master of the magic tower. Although Keonhee was currently oblivious to the identity of his master. </p><p>Even though Keonhee didn’t want to go back up in the air, he knew it would be quicker and easier to travel if he wanted to get out of the forest. He began tearing up as he enchanted his staff before reluctantly climbing on top of it. Like a witch on a broomstick, he flew through the sky. </p><p>“Stupid, Master and his stupid ideas...” he muttered to himself and all the birds in the sky. </p><p>*** </p><p>Keonhee was tired of flying, seeing nothing but trees and even more trees. At this point, green might become his least favorite color. Except for an occasional river or two, it was simply the green tops of oak trees. A couple of days had past and Keonhee was losing his mind from the empty sights he saw. He even thought of just walking to change up the scenery a little. He was getting more desperate as time passed before he caught sight of something in the corner of his eye.  </p><p>A small clearing of trees and small ant-sized figures in them. Was this it? Was this the moment he was waiting for? He didn’t waste any time changing his course over to where possible friends could be. </p><p>*** </p><p>Keonhee didn’t really know what to do next, he was close enough to see the two elves in the middle but couldn’t hear what the others were saying. He recalled reading a novel with a similar situation. Humans surrounding an elf, he couldn’t recall the title nor the author but decided to go with his gut feeling.  </p><p>He stood up trying to balance on his staff as he cast his wind magic, a swirling wall began separating the elves from their attackers. They all turned up to look at him and he could feel his fear creep up on him. He didn’t stop though and continued to thicken the wall. </p><p>“WHO THEY HELL ARE YOU?!” one of the human men yelled up at him. </p><p>An arrow was shot at him from below causing him to lose balance. He dodged, not expecting to fall straight down into the vortex of his magic. Just before he crashed, he cast a spell, cushioning his fall.  </p><p>“Ah! Ow” he moaned rubbing his head before lifting himself onto his elbows.  </p><p>The two elves stared him down in fear before realizing that the wind barrier had started to collapse.  </p><p>“I don’t who you are or where you came from, but we ain’t letting yah take our prey away!” the human wearing the low brimmed hat announced to Keonhee before taking his dagger out. Keonhee could feel the mana seeping out of it. </p><p>Keonhee got up one knee on the ground scanning around for an escape. He couldn’t see any openings and pursed his lips. </p><p>“on the count of three,” Keonhee whispered loud enough for only the elves to hear “grab on to me...”. </p><p>“1” the group of thugs took a step closer. </p><p>“2” they took a pouncing position, ready to jump at any second. </p><p>“3!” Keonhee shouted as the twin elves grabbed on to each of his two shoulders. </p><p>“Jump!” with that chant the trio was in high up in the air almost touching the clouds before gravity started pulling them down. </p><p>“Hold on tight!” he ordered before landing onto his staff, which was left floating mid-air. </p><p>The trio sat lap in lap, Keonhee in the front, as Keonhee got ready to flee. He was too frantic to realize the magic dagger was thrown diving straight for him. </p><p>“Barrier!” the shorter brown-haired elf chanted at the end of the line, causing the dagger to fall back down, stabbing into the dirt.  </p><p>Keonhee had no time to be surprised, as he dashed off with two new friends in the back of his staff. </p><p>*** </p><p>“Uh how long are we going to be flying for?” the taller deeper voiced twin asked. </p><p>“Huh?” Keonhee gasped, forgetting that he had just saved to random elves. “We can get off here I guess...” </p><p>Keonhee prepared to descend, slowly floating back onto the forest floor. Weight lessened off the stick as legs demounted the staff. They dusted themselves off before one of them spoke up again. </p><p>“Thanks for the help, but we’ll be going now.” the slightly shorter said still wary of him. </p><p>The other elbowed his brother in the gut, pulling him back to whisper something in his ear. Keonhee stood back awkwardly playing with his hands, not sure of what to do.  </p><p>“We can’t just leave!”  </p><p>“We thanked him what more can we do? Plus, he’s a human! We can’t just trust anyone!”  </p><p>“He saved us! Let’s just stick around till we find a town or something!” </p><p>The two went back and forth till all three stomachs growled, not having eaten in days. </p><p>***  </p><p>The moon hung high in the starry sky, as the three sat around a campfire Keonhee had set up. The twins sat opposite of him on one log while he sat on his hovering staff. The sound of chewing could be heard as they munched on a sandwich Thamzal had miraculously packed for Keonhee.  </p><p>“So...,” Keonhee began after swallowing a bite. “What are your names? I’m Keonhee by the way.” </p><p>“I’m Dongju,” Dongju pointed his thumb towards the other, chewing on a bacon piece. “He’s Dongmyeong. We’re twins.” </p><p>“Yeah, I could tell...” Keonhee wasn’t used to conversing with anyone but his master and didn’t know how to keep talking.  </p><p>“When you saved us earlier... Did you make that wind barrier?” Dongju asked leaning forward, sandwich finished. </p><p>“Yeah it was me, why do you ask?” Keonhee answered throwing back with another question. </p><p>“I’ve never seen such large-scale magic before... so I was wondering if you could...” he paused eyebrows furrowing.  </p><p>Dongmyeong flipped his head staring at his brother as he had just grown another head.  </p><p>“IF YOU COULD TEACH ME!” Dongju requested getting on the floor bowing his head. </p><p>Keonhee’s jaw dropped at the sudden request crumbs falling from his lips. He wiped the rest away, eyes widening at the kneeling elf.  </p><p>“PLEASE!” Dongju repeated not looking up. </p><p>“I will! I will, so just get up its embarrassing!” Keonhee said backing away, face flushing. </p><p>Dongju got up and sat back down next to Dongmyeong who still couldn’t believe what his brother just said. </p><p>“Dongju! What were you thinking?!” Dongmyeong spat out before realizing how loud he was. His hand hovered over his mouth as he took a quick glance at Keonhee, who was still a little dazed. </p><p>He pulled Dongju down by the collar so that it was easier to talk into his ear.  </p><p>“We literally just met this guy and now you’re asking him to teach you magic!” Dongmyeong lectured. </p><p>“This is better than us getting turned into slaves!” Dongju refuted back as Dongmyeong swallowed at the thought.  </p><p>“Um, I noticed that you’re not wearing any shoes...” Keonhee interrupted suddenly. Both elves looked down towards Dongmyeong’s feet. His soles had darkened from the dirt and were scratched up with small cuts. He didn’t even realize at the time, focusing only on running away.  </p><p>Keonhee chanted his magic again pulling a pair of his sleeping slippers out of his inventory.  </p><p>“Here,” Keonhee said before he knelt in front of Dongmyeong. He gently held his feet and put the shoes on like Dongmyeong was some sort of princess. Once finished he looked up at Dongmyeong, flashing his teeth with a bright smile.  </p><p>“There, I hope you don’t mind them being a little bit big.” Keonhee got up to tend to the fire leaving Dongmyeong red and flustered.  </p><p>Dongju pulled Dongmyeong down this time, also with dust of pink on his cheeks. </p><p>“Plus, he’s handsome,” Dongju whispered slyly to Dongmyeong causing him to hit his hand against the other’s shoulder. </p><p>*** </p><p>The three were laying on the soft floor near the now dwindling campfire sleeping. Only a few embers were left marking the charred wood. Dongju and Dongmyeong were next to one another, covered by Keonhee’s cloak he had offered them earlier. At first, they refused, but Dongmyeong just had to sneeze. Dongju laid wide-awake unable to fall asleep. His mind kept wandering to that night. Her running oil-like hair stuck to the back of his throat, he got up but felt like her piercing scarlet eyes were watching him. Her voice still rang in his ears like a siren forcing him to drown.  </p><p>He stood hoping the sudden movement would still his anxiety. It did, just a little though. Before he knew it, his feet were moving him somewhere away from the camp. The moonlight shone lightly on him, his hair forming a small halo. He took a deep breath, smelling the fragrance of the forest.  </p><p>He stumbled upon a small lake. The water was clear and fresh undisturbed by human activity. The moon’s large reflection rippled from a small gush of wind that scattered some leaves. Dongju had found a rock, large enough to sit on, by the shore. He swung his feet around, finding himself calmer than before. Behind him, he could hear the soft sound of footsteps flattening the dewy grass. He turned to see the tall figure of Keonhee emerging from the trees. </p><p>“Sorry, I just wanted to check up on you.” Keonhee looked away shyly, seemingly eyeing a pebble to his right. </p><p>“I saw you leaving, so I got worried, and-” Dongju cut him off. </p><p>“It's alright, I just couldn’t sleep,” Dongju said before turning around, continuing to stare at the lake.  </p><p>Dongju thought that he would just leave, but the sound of sand crunching caught in his ear. </p><p>“You know,” Dongju turned to look at Keonhee his feet stilling.  </p><p>“When I was little, and couldn’t sleep well, my teacher would help me out....” He spoke up meeting Dongju’s eyes smiling lightly.  </p><p>Dongju broke the connection to focus on the now stirring water. Like some firework show, the lake took shape of critters and creatures dancing around. Light sparkled around the figures illuminating the surroundings with a pale blue light. Dongju gasped at the sight before, mouth slightly agape as the water preformed its tricks. He turned to see if Keonhee was just as surprised as him before he realized Keonhee was the one manipulating the lake. His eyes sparkled with the light, as he stood waving his arms like a conductor conducting an orchestra. Keonhee shone like he was the moon himself and Dongju couldn’t find himself looking away from the man.  </p><p>The water show ended with a splash and the lake stilled as if nothing had happened. Dongju was still staring at Keonhee before the other spoke up again. </p><p>“He would do these magic tricks and all of a sudden I would feel better,” Keonhee finished, focusing on Dongju. </p><p>“Do you feel any better?” Keonhee asked the other getting a bit closer. </p><p>“Y-Yeah...” he answered snapping out of his daydream. </p><p>*** </p><p> Dongju was back on the floor next to a snoring Dongmyeong who had surrendered to sleep a while ago. He was still struggling to sleep when the image of Keonhee’s glimmering face popped up. He relaxed as the dark evil thoughts had fled at the sight of the sudden new light. He finally closed his eyes as he grabbed onto the hand of sleep. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like every chapter gets longer and longer 0_0</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Lone Hawk No Longer Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Smoke wafted up into the setting sky as clouds passed by, birds flying through them. Seoho threw in more sticks to kindle the fire as the temperature began to drop. He already made his way into the Yolin Woods and it was only a matter of time before he found the Goblin base. It wasn’t his first time he had to play detective, but he still had to recall memories from his late teacher.  </p><p>The fire continued to crackle as Seoho set up a pot above it to begin boiling water for his stew. He took off his leather gloves to prepare his dinner for the day. Seoho wasn’t particularly gifted at using magic, only knowing the basics, he tended to rely on his physical attributes. </p><p>“Water!” he chanted filling the pot with the clean liquid. </p><p>He pulled out a medium-sized stone plate and a small knife from his magic pouch. The plate was placed on top of a wide flat rock, and Seoho had to kneel to properly chop up the vegetables he found in the forest that day. Once the mushrooms and herbs were neatly cut into edible sizes, he brushed them into the pot, the water now boiling.  </p><p>He pulled out a ladle and began stirring the mixture, he watched intently as the water began to thicken and darken into a light brown. He left the big spoon to bathe as he reached back into his pouch. His hand fumbled around for a bit before he found the smooth wooden bowl, he was looking for. </p><p>He carefully poured the vegetable soup into his bowl, drooling just a little. Once the bowl was filled to the brim Seoho had realized he had forgotten a spoon. He didn’t want to bother setting down the bowl to go digging through his bag, so he simply ate without one. He tipped the bowl down to drink the broth, catching any food bits with it.  </p><p>Before he knew it, he had eaten a whole pot full of the stew. He laid back onto the base of the tree, resting his head on both hands. His eyes grew heavy and the last thing he saw before he fell to sleep was the flickering of the flames. </p><p>*** </p><p>At the first birds' chirp, Seoho opened his eyes to the rising sky. He sat up from his sleeping position stretching his long arms at the treetops. He gave out a long yawn before he got up to brush off the dust that had gotten on him when he slept. His eyes caught the pot still lying on top of the now cold fire. He chanted his water magic again to rinse out the inside and dried it before he put it back into his pouch.  </p><p>Once Seoho had gathered all his things and made sure he put out the rest of the embers before he began making his way through the forest. There were a few signs he had to look for if he wanted to make any progress regarding the quest. Markings on trees, footprints, and traps; Goblins must eat after all.  </p><p>Seoho had found some footprints earlier and began trailing it. It was bigger than normal goblin footprints, but goblins can vary in sizes. He kneeled closer to the footprint inspecting it again before hearing a scream in the near distance. He couldn’t quite make out what they had said, but he was sure it must've been a goblin considering how deep it sounded. </p><p>*** </p><p>When he reached the location of the scream, he was first surprised that it wasn’t a goblin, but even more, surprised when he recognized the familiar face. </p><p>“Geonhak?!” Seoho exclaimed as he ducked out of the tree, he was hiding in. </p><p>Geonhak was hanging, upside-down, by his left foot on a tree branch. His face was red from the blood rushing to it and he looked as if he was about to pass out. His sword laid pathetically on the dirt just barely out of reach.  </p><p>“Oh, thank god!” Geonhak said desperately at the sight of Seoho. “Please get me down, I feel like I've been hanging for days!”   </p><p>Seoho ducked his head down trying to muffle his laugh; he found it hilarious how a tough-looking guy like Geonhak would get caught in a trap meant for rabbits. Despite his small effort to not laugh out loud, he did anyway. </p><p>“HEY! Don’t just stand there giggling! Get me down!” He yelled, his face red from either embarrassment or anger, at Seoho, who wished he could capture the image in his head for later. </p><p>Seoho unsheathed a small dagger from behind his back, just above his hips, and began sawing away at the rope. He didn’t consider what would happen to Geonhak after he cut the rope all the way, so Geonhak just fell with a clank as the last string was separated. </p><p>“OW!” he groaned as he got up rubbing the side of his head. </p><p>“Sorry, I totally forgot about gravity,” he said feeling a little guilty but smiling anyway. </p><p>“You don’t look sorry,” Geonhak puffed as he pushed himself off the ground. </p><p>“Hey, you know I could have just left you hanging there!” Seoho argued as he picked up Geonhak’s sword extending it towards the other. </p><p>He took the sword and attached it back onto his belt, this time making sure it was secure. “You’ve could have prepared me from the fall!”  </p><p>“I’m not the one who got myself stuck upside down from a tree!” Seoho threw back. “What are you even doing out here?” </p><p>“I,” Geonhak started before turning away. Seoho could notice the slight blush on his ears. “I-I got lost...” </p><p>Seoho busted out laughing clutching at his stomach eyes tearing up at what Geonhak just said. </p><p>“What were you doing to even get lost in the first place?!” Seoho asked Geonhak out of breath from the laughing fit. </p><p>“Well, I was just picking some herbs outside of town and before I knew it, I couldn’t find my way back,” Geonhak explained to Seoho, who was now rolling around still laughing. </p><p>“Oh my god! Oh my god! I can’t breathe, this is so funny!” Seoho yelled almost hysterically. “How did you even end up 3 days away from town!” Seoho exclaimed mostly to himself but still made Geonhak flush even further. </p><p>“CAN YOU STOP LAUGHING!” Geonhak yelled, having enough of the humiliation. “Just show me the way back already.” </p><p>Seoho wiped a tear away before replying “You just have to go north,” he pointed in the direction he just left from. </p><p>“Thanks...” Geonhak mumbled as he made his way in the direction of Seoho’s index finger. </p><p>Seoho chuckled behind his hands as he watched Geonhak’s built back walk away. He found the other man very cute, like a baby chick. The next time they meet Seoho will most likely tease him to death about his tree experience. He grinned slyly at the thought.  </p><p> *** </p><p>Apparently, the trap Geonhak got caught in was, in fact, a goblin’s trap. Seoho noticed three claw marks on the trees. Some may think that the indents were made randomly by passing monsters, but if you check surrounding trees you can find more. It was a system that goblins used so that they could find their way through the woods. If Seoho could decipher what the carvings meant he could easily find the Goblin Base.  </p><p>Seoho, as experienced as he was, was able to figure the direction of the base, and was already on his way. Just as he was scouting out for the monster’s fortress he stumbled across a confused looking man, the same looking man. </p><p>“GEONHAK!?” He yelled as he slipped on the branch he was perched on, falling to the ground with a thud.  </p><p>Geonhak whipped around at the sound of his name. He turned his chiseled head down to stare at Seoho, who had already gotten off the floor pulling a leaf out of his pitch-black hair.  </p><p>‘Wait’ he thought as he looked at the leaf at his hand. His berry eyes glanced at Geonhak before moving his hands behind his neck, pulling his hood back on after it fell off without him knowing. He jumped back, still facing the other, fearful of how Geonhak would react. </p><p>He was about to make a run for it before Geonhak reached out and grabbed his hand. </p><p>“Don’t go!” Geonhak ordered, and for some reason Seoho did. “It’s alright, I've already seen it.” </p><p>“What do you mean already seen it?!” Seoho questioned defensively before ripping his hand out of Geonhak’s.  </p><p>“Back at the bar, when we were fighting,” He answered. “I tried to bring it up again, but I thought it would make you uncomfortable...” </p><p>“Have you been following me!?” Seoho asked suspiciously, drawing his dagger. </p><p>“Wait! It was just a coincidence!” Geonhak replied placing his hands in between them. </p><p>“HOW ARE YOU HERE AGAIN THEN?!” The archer yelled growing impatient; He regretted lowering his guard around the other earlier. </p><p>“I just got lost again!” Geonhak yelled back feeling the situation escalate. </p><p>“Like hell, I’m gonna fall for that,” Seoho said unconvinced, lowering himself into a fighting position. </p><p>“Even if you were a demo-” Geonhak explained before getting cut off by the other. </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” He said venom dripping from his mouth as he pointed his knife towards the armor cladded man. </p><p>“I know you can’t use dark magic.” Geonhak finished. </p><p>“How would you know that?!” Seoho blurted out outraged ready to pounce. </p><p>“It’s better if I just show you,” He stepped back pulling one hand away and facing his other palm up. </p><p>Seoho grew extremely cautious thinking the other would cast some offensive attack. He jumped back shielding his head when the other cast the spell. “Holy Light!” </p><p>A bright mellow warm light filled the area, it was slightly blinding causing Seoho to close his eyes. Once he could feel the light fading, he opened his eyes finding himself unaffected by it.  </p><p>“That, that was light magic...” Seoho stated eyes wide at the thought. </p><p>“I’m sure you already know, but that spell would have done heavy damage to any demon,” Geonhak explained. “And you’re completely fine.” </p><p>Seoho continued to flip his hands back and forth, really wondering if he was fine. If he was honest, he himself wasn’t quite sure where his demon-like attributes stemmed from. </p><p>“As I tried to say earlier, I can sense the dark magic from demons, and I know you’re not one.” Geonhak held Seoho hands softly, causing the other to stiffen at the sudden touch and dropping his dagger. He gasped before pulling away, rubbing his hands. </p><p>“Aren’t light users really rare?” Seoho interrogated again as he wasn’t fully convinced. </p><p>“Rare, not impossible. Plus, I just showed you my power.” Geonhak explained carefully trying not to further aggravate the other. </p><p>Seoho stood still, he was weighing the odds of how much truth Geonhak’s words held. Something in him made him lower his guard around the other, almost as if he got attached to him. Almost as if he didn’t want Geonhak to be a villain. </p><p>“You promise you didn’t tell anyone? Never ever going to tell someone?” Seoho demanded from the other who simply nodded to both questions. </p><p>Geonhak could see Seoho’s shoulder relax as he crouched down, his knees giving out. He leaned his head back, hood falling, as he covered his face with both hands.  </p><p>“I can’t believe I’m trusting you.” He sighed hands limp as he looked away from the other. “Probably cause you’re so harmless you get caught in rabbit traps.” </p><p>“Can you not bring that up again!?” Geonhak said feeling himself redden at the tease. “You aren’t a demon, but you sure act like one!” </p><p>“Also, didn’t you say you got lost again?” Seoho chuckled into his knees. “Gosh, how do you end up getting lost twice!?” </p><p>Like before Seoho couldn’t stop himself from laughing, as he began cackling at the man in front of him. The dark weight on his heart seemingly having disappeared. </p><p>*** </p><p>Seoho held Geonhak in a chokehold as he struggled, trying to explain himself. Before you start drawing conclusions, he well deserved it for lying to the other. Geonhak was lost at first but lied when they met again after Seoho had given him directions. He had no intention of meeting with Seoho nor ‘finding out’ about Seoho’s secret. In fact, with his abilities to sense demons, he went to investigate the looming pressure of dark magic.  </p><p>“I can’t believe myself! Why do I keep trusting you!” Seoho screamed frustrated at the other, shaking him around in his arms. </p><p>Geonhak broke free from Seoho’s hold, cradling his neck catching his breath back. </p><p>“I deserve that,” Geonhak accepted nodding his head. “But you went a little too far there!” </p><p>“Just tell me why you lied again!” Seoho demanded, pointing accusingly at the other. </p><p>“There’s a demon around here, okay?” Geonhak said looking eerily at the sky, the sun was still high in the center of the sky. </p><p>Seoho rubbed his chin with his index finger and thumb, he seemed to connect the dots quickly. </p><p>“But the direction you were headed was the goblin base!” Seoho stated as his eyes widened remembering what Giwook had told him when he first took the quest. </p><p>“It's a good thing I found you before you reached it then,” Geonhak looked away to face the other, his face scrunched a little as the topic got serious. “The force is weak, but any beginner will have a hard time.” </p><p>“Well, I’m not a beginner, I could’ve handled it,” Seoho proclaimed crossing his arms feeling underestimated. </p><p>“Okay, mister I fell out of a tree,” Geonhak said smirking at the archer. </p><p>“Damn, I thought you forgot about that,” He muttered, turning away as he began remembering the embarrassing moment. </p><p>“How the tables turn” Geonhak leaned back into a tree feeling like he won against the other. “I still have a quest to do you know?” Seoho complained, uncrossing his arms to wave them. “I’m running low on funds” </p><p>“Then let me come along,” Geonhak insisted. “Just as a safety measure.”  </p><p>“I’m not sure about teaming up with someone I barely know” Seoho stepped closer to the other. “You could get in my way,” </p><p>“Then let's get to know each other. I’m a Paladin, and by the looks of you you’re an archer.” Geonhak pushed his hand forward for a handshake. </p><p>“You know that’s not what I meant,” Seoho said just eyeing the other's gauntlet covered hand. </p><p>“If we don’t start getting used to one another, we never will,” Geonhak explained his hand still extended, waiting for the other to grab on to it. </p><p>Seoho stared at the hand, pondering about the offer, there were some cons and pro to it. First, he never fought alongside with someone before and was worried he might hurt the other somehow. Second, it would be a good idea to keep an eye on him, just in case he broke his promise. Third, he could continue teasing the other. </p><p>Geonhak stood by waiting for the other’s answer. As he waited, he could fully admire the other. He only saw a glimpse at it before in the guild pub, but he was completely captivated. He thought the other was beautiful, in fact, he felt it was a shame Seoho always covered up, but he knew the reasons why he would. He thought he would be compelled to stay away from the rose eyed man, but there was a sensation in the pit of his stomach pulling him closer. </p><p>Seoho finally sighed taking Geonhak’s hand and shaking it. Geonhak lit up immediately after. Noticing this Seoho quickly took his hand back, wiping it on his pants. </p><p>“Let's get going then, we already wasted too much time,” Seoho complained as he began climbing up a tree to get a better view. </p><p>“Seoho, I can’t climb trees,” Geonhak informed the other, gesturing towards his armor. </p><p> Seoho looked down at the paladin from the branch he was climbing on, already feeling inconvenienced. </p><p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some reason, I had such a hard time writing this chapter that I had to cut it shorter than what I wanted it to be 0_0. I'm not satisfied but I hope you like it. The next chapter will be about Hwanwoong and Ravn tho.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Flower in The Fields</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning sun shone through the window blinds of the small room they rented. Youngjo was the first to stir from his sleep, he slowly blinked his eyes adjusting to the new lighting. He sat up in the wooden chair he slept in, his pale blue blanket falling from his shoulders. He stretched his arms yawning as he glanced at the smaller still asleep in bed. He knew that if they wanted to get anything done that day, he would have to quickly wake the other.  </p><p>He groggily got out of his chair to stand at the side of Hwanwoong’s bed but ended up draping himself on top of the other. Hwanwoong stirred slightly, groaning at the sudden pressure. His hand left from his stomach to whack Youngjo’s heavy back. </p><p>“Ouch,” Youngjo grunted still feeling sore from yesterday’s hunting quest. </p><p>Hwanwoong made no movement to apologize, instead, he began trying to push the other off, but to no avail. </p><p>“Get off you’re heavy...,” He said slurring a little, still half asleep. </p><p>“We have to get ready soon,” Youngjo stated despite still lying on top of the other. </p><p>“I can’t get ready if you’re crushing me!” Hwanwoong shouted feeling frustrated he couldn’t kick the other off. </p><p>“I’m making sure you’re fully awake!” Youngjo said lifting his face off the sheets to smile at him. </p><p>“I’M AWAKE NOW SO GET OFF!” Hwanwoong demanded, throwing his pillow straight into Youngjo’s face. </p><p>***    </p><p>At the back of the Inn they were staying at, there was a water station for washing. Youngjo tapped the blue circle causing it to illuminate, water sprayed out like a faucet. At the bottom there was a drain, that probably led to the sewers, collecting the falling water.  </p><p>Youngjo gathered some in his cupped hands before throwing it, splashing his face and getting rid of any remaining drowsiness. The water dripped down his cheeks, collecting at his chin before jumping off. He ducked his head under the running water as it filtered through his dark brown roots. Last night they got back late, and he didn’t have time to wash his hair, so he decided to do it in the morning.  </p><p>He tapped the circle again, stopping the water. Hwanwoong was standing on the side ready to hand him a towel. He already cleaned himself for the morning. Youngjo grabbed the towel from the younger’s hands and began drying both his face and hair. He caught a glimpse of Hwanwoong staring at him, and it made him feel a little self-conscious as he quickly avoided looking at the other. </p><p>*** </p><p>Hwanwoong yawned as they made their way towards the guild. On their first quest, picking Pilloweeds, they stayed out till the sunset as they had a hard time identifying and finding the correct plant. Their second quest was to kill 5 green slimes, which Hwanwoong found cute till they tried melting his face off. This time they were on their way to a third quest, one they haven't chosen yet.  </p><p>The pair were walking down the now-familiar street, eyeing the stalls of goodies. Hwanwoong had gotten used to the sight but couldn’t help feeling excited when he spotted something new. </p><p>They were just passing the blacksmith to the guild when Youngjo spotted a dagger in the display window. He stopped to take a better look at it. The knife was small but had a slightly curved blade that looked sharp. The hilt was a leathery black with a thin silver crossguard. Hwanwoong noticed the disappearance of Youngjo behind him, only to find Youngjo had entered the store to get a better look at the dagger. </p><p>The door rang as Hwanwoong opened it, he looked up to see a small gold bell sitting at the top. Youngjo had already picked up the dagger moving it to better hit the light. He hadn’t noticed the other walk up towards him and tried to hide his surprise.  </p><p>“Hey, sorry I left you there,” Youngjo apologized to the other. “I thought this would suit you well.” </p><p>“I thought you were going to get it for yourself,” Hwanwoong said as he looked at the dagger in Youngjo’s hand. </p><p>“I already have my sword, and I feel bad that you have to carry around that rusty knife.” He said eyeing the small sheath holding the blonde’s old dagger. </p><p>“It’s kind of pricey,” The younger said as he inspected the price tag hanging from the knife. </p><p>“It's an investment,” Youngjo stated before looking back at the new dagger. “If we buy this, we can better kill monsters.” </p><p>“I’m not even good at fighting,” Hwanwoong said thinking back to the time they encountered a horned wolf on accident. It was a few days ago during their Pilloweed quest. Hwanwoong was distracted, focusing on a plant, when the wolf had crept up behind him. If Youngjo hadn’t interfered he would have been seriously injured.   </p><p>“You’re inexperienced,” he said looking down at the other, he had a sudden urge to pat the younger’s head. “You’ll get better with time, I promise.”  </p><p>He set the dagger down back on to its perch and stroked the top of Hwanwoong’s head. “Hey, don’t do that!” </p><p>The door’s bell rang again as a hooded man walked in; the man was taller than Hwanwoong but only slightly shorter than Youngjo. He walked swiftly passing them to the back counter to pick up an order of arrows. Hwanwoong stiffened a little, trying to focus on the dagger. He couldn’t help but remember the rainy night when his carriage overturned in the mud. Youngjo noticed his distress and reached for his hand, giving it one reassuring squeeze. Before they knew it, the man had already left. </p><p>***  </p><p>Hwanwoong tossed and turned his new dagger around in his hands as the stood in the open fields. Youngjo was right next to him blocking the sun, with his hands, from his furrowed face. A large cloud draped over from above, casting a shadow in mercy of the man.  </p><p>“What exactly are we looking for?” Hwanwoong asked as he put the dagger back into its leather sheath.  </p><p>Youngjo lowered his hands from his face to rest them both on his hips. “Well, from what Giwook said it's hard to miss.” </p><p>“We’ve looked everywhere already,” Hwanwoong complained plopping down onto the soft grass. “There is nothing to see but grass!” </p><p>Youngjo pulled out the quest sheet from his back pocket to examine it again. He began reading out loud for the other. </p><p>“<em>Monster Flowers have been spotted in the outskirts of the Blossoming Grasslands, vanquish the monsters and bring back their  bulbs</em>.” Youngjo looked down at the sitting man. </p><p>“That’s what it says, look there’s even a picture,” Youngjo said leaning the paper down for Hwanwoong to look at. </p><p>“I’ve already seen the picture!” Hwanwoong threw himself back, landing lightly into the shaded green blades. “I’m saying the flowers are not even here!” </p><p>The ground suddenly rumbled at Hwanwoong’s word; he got up quickly, sitting up as roots burst out of the ground bringing dirt along with it. They wiggled around gripping on the grass and anything they can find, including Hwanwoong. He tried to draw his dagger, but they looped around his wrist and ankles holding him in place. He pulled at them trying to break free. </p><p>“Hwanwoong!” Youngjo yelled cutting cleanly through the roots with his unsheathed silver sword.  </p><p>With his limbs free, Hwanwoong pushed himself off the ground and away from the growing roots. He spun around to look towards the origin of all the ropes. Youngjo positioned both hands in front of him, blade straight, as he waited for the flower to unearth from the ground.  </p><p>Like a mole, the head popped out first to reveal a light red, unbudded tulip. It continued to dig itself out of the dirt before reaching its full height of 10 feet. The above cloud finally passed letting the sunshine through on to the earth. With the new light, the flower bloomed to reveal a mouth dripping with a sticky green liquid.   </p><p>“Uh, how big did the quest say they were again?” Hwanwoong asked concerned as he glanced over to Youngjo. </p><p>“They didn’t say,” He spoke low as sweat began to pool at his scalp as he stared at the looming monster.  </p><p>The monster observed them as its acid drool fell from its mouth burning the grass below it. Youngjo dug his toes into the ground getting ready to charge when the monster threw one of its large roots creating a dirt valley, separating the pair. Hwanwoong jumped away from it while Youngjo took the chance to run up it. He swung once cutting a leaf off the stem, he let his guard down when another root hit him from the side flinging him down the hill.  </p><p>“Youngjo!” Hwanwoong shouted concerned, taking his focus off the plant to search for Youngjo.  </p><p>“Don’t look away!” He shouted at the bottom of the rise slowly getting up. </p><p>Hwanwoong jumped away just in time to avoid one of the roots that took a jab at him. He clenched the dagger feeling his heartbeat against his ears. He rolled away dodging the onslaught of attacks from the flower. Another root whipped past him, but this time he wrapped his arm around it as he stabbed through it. This angered the monster as it roared at the sky spitting out some acid. Hwanwoong tried avoiding it, but some of it incinerated his clothes burning his skin underneath.  </p><p>“AH!” He screamed tumbling into the upturned dirt holding onto his scarred leg. </p><p>He gasped as the plant wrapped around his torso lifting him from the ground. He luckily still held onto his dagger, giving the root weak stabs. Youngjo had recovered from his fall earlier and rushed up to the monster. </p><p>“LET GO OF HIM!” Youngjo demanded, slashing the limb in two as Hwanwoong fell with a thud, back onto the ground. </p><p>“You’re bleeding!” Hwanwoong yelled as he lifted himself up while staring at Youngjo. </p><p>“I’m fine, what about you?” Youngjo asked still eyeing the monster. </p><p>“Just a few burns, but I can still go on,” He answered watching the blood drip down Youngjo’s face from the gash on his forehead.  </p><p>The plant had stilled and unexpectedly closed its bud as its roots went crazy, thrashing at its surroundings. The pair reacted quickly stepping away from the flurry and out of reach. </p><p>“This isn’t good!” Youngjo exclaimed watching the flower prepare its next move. </p><p>“What isn’t?!” Hwanwoong questioned worried by the expression on his face. </p><p>Youngjo grabbed Hwanwoong’s arm dragging him along as he started running away from the plant. He didn’t make it far enough when the monster’s bud opened, its mouth spewing acid in all directions. Hwanwoong watched eyes wide at the shower of green liquid coming at them. He shut his eyes closed when Youngjo tossed him on the ground covering him with his own body.  </p><p>“Earth wall!” Hwanwoong heard someone chant from afar.  </p><p>He opened his eyes to find Youngjo looking back at him surprised, a single drop of blood from Youngjo’s wound fell on to Hwanwoong’s cheek. They looked away as both were unscathed from the acid. Hwanwoong was first to see the roof of dirt hovering over them like a bent-over wall. Youngjo was still on top of Hwanwoong perched on his elbows when a brown-haired boy peeked his head out from the side.  </p><p>“Hey, you alright?” the boy asked, and the pair nodded slightly taken aback. </p><p>The boy turned away and began shouting to someone past the dirt barrier. Youngjo rolled off the smaller into the acid smoked grass before helping Hwanwoong crawl out. He left out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The two turned back and saw the monster being attacked by a tall man wearing a witch hat. He flew around on a wooden staff casting small fire spells as someone sitting behind him blocked incoming attacks. </p><p>“Let me heal that for you,” the boy said holding out his hands at Youngjo’s forehead wound. </p><p>“Heal!” lime green light emitted from his palms as Youngjo’s cut began to close, not even leaving behind a mark. Hwanwoong stood amazed at the boy's skill when he spun around to the sound of the monster plant screaming. It fell with a thud as its once vibrant green body burned brown from the flames.  </p><p>The life-threatening flower monster was now dead in only mere moments. It laid limb as the two adventurers descended towards the trio on the ground, the taller holding on to his hat to prevent it from flying away.  </p><p>“It’s a good thing we decided to take a detour,” They both hopped off staff and began the rest of the way by land. </p><p>The healer left Youngjo to stand next to the other two, Hwanwoong realizing that two of them were twins. Although, not identical Hwanwoong could see the similarities.  </p><p>“Thanks for saving us there!” Youngjo greeted extending his hand. “I’m Ravn, and that guy over there’s  Woongie.” </p><p>Hwanwoong looked down embarrassed, arms crossing, at the introduction of his nickname. He watched as the wizard grabbed Youngjo’s hand shaking it. </p><p>“I’m Keonhee, nice to meet you!” He said flashing a sweet smile. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Same Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, that the chapter is later than usual. I messed up writing a part of it, so I had to start over. But, I hope you like it anyways! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio had been traveling for the past few days when they finally came across a large city. The whole town was walled off and surrounded in a large protective spell. Even if they wanted to, they couldn’t just fly into town, so they landed a small distance away from the nearest gate. They hid behind some bushes peeking through the leaves at the line of people trying to get into the city.  </p><p>“Is it just me or are they all human,” Dongju asked glaring at the unsuspecting people. His pointed ears twitching from the bustling noise. </p><p>“How are we supposed to go in now?” Dongmyeong asked covering his ears. “They’ll know immediately that we’re elves!” </p><p>Keonhee watched crouched next to the twins when he began devising a plan in his head. He remembered back in the tower when Thamzal would play tricks on him when he was younger. He would transform himself into monsters and hide underneath Keonhee’s bed. It's one of the reasons why Keonhee was frightened easily. A lightbulb went off in his head. </p><p>“I have an idea!” he whispered to the elves as they suddenly turned towards Keonhee expectantly. </p><p>“What is it?” they both asked in unison, causing Dongju to hit Dongmyeong’s shoulder. </p><p>“Come closer,” he pulled Dongju to his chest as he cupped the elf’s ears.  </p><p>Dongju shifted uncomfortably underneath him; Keonhee quickly cast the spell noticing his discomfort. </p><p>“Transform!” he cast, lifting his hands from Dongju’s ears to reveal a pair of round ones. </p><p>“Woah!” Dongmyeong exclaimed pinching and pulling at his twin’s new set of ears with no regard for the younger. </p><p>“Ow!” Dongju yelled as he tried pushing Dongmyeong off. </p><p>Dongmyeong continued anyway as he further examined Dongju’s ears like a kid with a new toy.  </p><p>“They’re not permanent, right?” Dongmyeong questioned, Dongju’s ear still in-between his fingers. </p><p>“Don’t worry they’ll wear off with time or if I cancel the magic.” Keonhee demonstrated by covering Dongju’s ears again. Some light seeped through the gaps of his fingers and when Keonhee removed his hands Dongju’s sharp-tip ears were revealed. Dongju reached up to touch his ears, wondering if it was that easy. </p><p>“Do me! Do me next!” Dongmyeong pushed Dongju, kneeling in front of Keonhee expectantly, eyes sparkling. Dongju sat behind them, scowling at his brother. </p><p>*** </p><p>The three stood in line, still, a little worried someone may see through their disguise. Dongmyeong couldn’t stop fidgeting with his hands as they got closer to the end. He began breaking into a cold sweat as they let the guy in front of them through. There were two guards on either side of the gate, they stood tall spears pointed to the sky. A third guy in the middle holding a clipboard and feather pen. He eyed Keonhee up and down, but only glanced at the twins. </p><p>“Are you an adventurer?” He asked Keonhee as he stared at his witch hat, the gold lining shining in the sun. </p><p>“A what?” Keonhee asked confused, blinking as he didn’t expect the question. </p><p>“Hmmm, I thought you were, considering the clothes,” he turned to look behind Keonhee. “Are they with you then?”  </p><p>“Ah, y-yes,” Keonhee answered, lowering his hat to cover his nervous expression. </p><p>“Do you have any form of identification?” the man asked flipping through pages on his clipboard. He stopped at a page with square drawings, each square with a different symbol. </p><p>“I don’t think so...” Keonhee answered below a whisper, which the man barely caught. </p><p>He looked inconvenienced at Keonhee’s answer as he pulled a small sphere out of a small leather pouch from his belt. </p><p>“Put your hand on this, it’s to make sure you haven’t committed any crimes before. If it turns blue your fine, but if it turns red, I’m afraid we’ll have to refuse entry.” He looked up to make sure they were still listening. “Once, we confirmed your record, we’ll let you in and you can register as a citizen, or an adventurer. If you don’t plan on staying long, it’s best to become an adventurer.” </p><p>“I see, thank you,” Keonhee said hovering his hand over the clouded sphere. </p><p>“No need, it's part of the procedure,” He sighed as he watched the glass ball start swirling before turning a nice pale blue.  </p><p>Dongju stepped up next after the guards let Keonhee pass. Keonhee stood by the gate worriedly as he waited for the twins. Dongju peeked at Keonhee through the guards as he placed his hand on to the sphere after it returned to its original state. It swirled longer than Keonhee’s did, but it soon faded into a light ocean blue. Dongju went to stand by Keonhee’s side to wait for Dongmyeong, who shakenly held his hand out.  </p><p>“Wait!” the man ordered. </p><p>Panic flashed across Dongmyeong’s now sweaty pale face. The first thought he had was that they found out he wasn’t human. Then he thought maybe the sphere wasn’t ready yet, but it was already grey. He was about to make a run for it, but the man spoke up again. </p><p>“Your glove,” He began, pointing at it. “It doesn’t work with gloves take them off.” </p><p>Dongmyeong snapped out of his panic and took the glove off to reveal his clammy hands. He placed his palm on to the foggy sphere. He couldn’t get a good grip on it because of his sweat, but it still began spinning. Time stood still for Dongmyeong as they waited for the orb to turn color. It finally faded into a baby blue and Dongmyeong could feel the pressure lift from his soul. </p><p>He leaped with joy as he joined the other two.  </p><p>“We made it!” Dongmyeong cheered pumping his fist into the air. Keonhee and Dongju simply smiling at him as they entered the new city.  </p><p>***</p><p>All three sat down, leaning on a smooth brick wall, staring at the stone-paved sidewalk. They were a few minutes away from the gate when they realized they didn’t know where to go and ended up lost in some unpopulated area. There were only potted plants, singing trees, and empty buildings to accompany them. Dongju’s stomach growled as he brought his interlocked hands to his head.  </p><p>“Keonhee don’t you have any more food?” Dongju pleaded not turning away at the single pebble that laid still next to his shoes.  </p><p>“We ate it all...” Keonhee answered solemnly turning his eyes up past the tree leaves to watch the clouds float by. </p><p>“We could just ask for directions,” Dongmyeong suggested leaning back on to his elbows. </p><p>“There’s no one here!” Dongju complained throwing his hands up at the sky. Dongmyeong turned to Keonhee for assistance. </p><p>“Don’t you have any magic that could tell us where we can find people?” he interrogated.  </p><p>Keonhee closed his eyes, head still angled to the sky, as he crossed his arms raking through his mind for such magic. </p><p>“Well, not a spell but I could try to sense other people’s mana,” Keonhee answered opening one eye to look at Dongmyeong. “Although, I’ve never done it before.”  </p><p>“Oh, I’ve heard of that before!” Dongmyeong got up, tapping his fist on to his open palm. “It’s a little different though, our father would use it when we hunted.” </p><p>Dongju turned away from them his face darkening at the memory. Keonhee noticed the sudden change in mood, as Dongmyeong looked down at his feet scratching the back of his head. </p><p>“Le-let's try yeah?” Keonhee encouraged, trying to fix the atmosphere. </p><p>Keonhee got up from the wall to stand. He closed his eyes and tried focusing on the mana around him. He tried thinking of the feeling when he used magic when the energy drained from him into his spells. His master once taught him that everything had mana in them, even people who couldn’t use magic. It was only a matter of whether they could output the mana. Keonhee opened his eyes at the new revelation.  </p><p>“This way!” Keonhee demonstrated as he began running around a corner. </p><p>“Ah! Wait for us!” the twins yelled in unison, causing Dongju to smack his brother’s back.  </p><p>“Ouch!” Dongmyeong yelped as they raced to catch up with Keonhee. </p><p>*** </p><p>By the time they caught up with Keonhee, he managed to knock into someone while running through a door. Fortunately, the hooded man didn’t mind it much and left rather quickly.  </p><p>“Keonhee! This is what happens when you leave us behind!” Dongju nagged shaking Keonhee’s arm. </p><p>Dongmyeong huffed arms cross, at Keonhee, who only looked slightly apologetic.  </p><p>“Sorry, I just got excited to find people,” Keonhee explained rubbing the back of his neck. “Plus, I sensed a large mana pool from someone. Though I don’t feel it anymore...” </p><p>“That doesn’t matter anymore, where are we?” Dongju asked looking around the store.  </p><p>The room was small, and the walls were lined with foggy windows that barely let in any sunlight. The floors were made of sturdy wood planks that complemented the dark purple walls. In the back stood a single desk, and behind it were herbs hanging from the walls.  </p><p>“It’s kind of creepy,” Dongmyeong stated looking around the store’s shelves filled with glass jars. </p><p>Keonhee walked up to the front desk, scanning around at the decorations. He didn’t realize that a small old lady had appeared from behind the desk waiting. He gasped and jumped back, almost falling. </p><p>The old lady had two long grey braids that fell on each side of her face: a violet cloak hovered over her small shoulders, and she bore a soft smile on her lips. Dongju nudged Keonhee’s side with his elbow, gesturing for him to speak first.  </p><p>“D-do you know where the guild is?” Keonhee asked hesitantly as he felt his heartbeat return to its regular rate. </p><p>The old lady pulled something out from under her cloak. It was a map and she spread it open on the desk. She pointed at a small building near the edge of the paper. It lit up in a purple hue, she then traced lines lighting it up too before stopping near the middle of the map. Keonhee picked it up, stretching the sheet for the twins to see. The way wasn’t long, just past a few confusing corners and one long street and they’ll make it. </p><p>The old lady extended her hand, motioning for money, as the map wasn’t free. </p><p>“Uh, I’m sorry but we don’t have any money...” Keonhee revealed, lowering the map. </p><p>The old lady quickly snatched the sheet back and stuffed it into her pockets. She scowled at them, waving them goodbye. </p><p>“Wait! I don’t have money, but I have this!” Keonhee opened his magic inventory and pulled out a palm-sized gem; It shone brightly despite the lack of light. He found it when he was looking through the things Thamzal packed for him. It was inside a small chest filled with other gems that Thamzal had given him after he killed ‘some pest’ around the tower. </p><p>The old lady held the gem, rotating it around to every nook and cranny. She pulled out a round monocle and inspected the gem again. She kept getting closer as if she couldn’t quite determine its value. She finally removed her monocle and pocketed the gem. She handed them back the map. </p><p>“Than-” Keonhee was going to say but was being pushed out of the store. “Hey! Wait!”    </p><p>The door slammed shut with dust flying as the trio stood waiting for their brains to process what had happened. A sign rattled back and forth on the door before stopping to reveal the word ‘closed’. </p><p>“What did you give her Keonhee?” Dongju asked. </p><p>“It was a monster core,” </p><p>“ARE YOU STUPID!” </p><p>He smacked Keonhee with the map so hard that the sound echoed, bouncing on the walls. </p><p>*** </p><p>They all held their new guild cards up towards the lamps in the guildhall. They found their way thanks to the map, but Keonhee got an earful from Dongju. Monster cores were usually small broken shards, so having one full gem meant that the monster was extremely powerful and rare. The gems are worth millions, and Keonhee just gave it away for a basic map.  </p><p>“Woah, for some reason I feel like an adult now,” Keonhee stated eyeing his card with his child-like eyes.  </p><p>“Ahaha, you know even children can become guild members,” Giwook the receptionist informed him. “Of course, we limit the types of quest they can do, along with the type of card.” </p><p>“The guild really has everything, huh?” Dongju whispered to himself. </p><p>Keonhee and Dongju didn’t notice the absence of Dongmyeong who had migrated to the guild’s quest board. He was quickly scanning the F rank quests when he spotted one he liked and grabbed it before anyone else did. He skipped to his friends as they conversed at the front desk.  </p><p>“Guys! I found the perfect quest!” Dongmyeong said excitedly as he slammed his palm on the desk. </p><p>Both Keonhee and Dongju leaned over to peek at the sheet. <em>‘Deliver this letter to the humble village  Clakston’ </em>the sheet read. </p><p>“Oh, that quest is a little difficult for beginners,” Giwook explained as he took the paper from Dongmyeong. “The village is far from here, it's close to the border.” </p><p>“That’s exactly why it’s perfect!” Dongmyeong proclaimed as he leaned back, nose growing to the roof. </p><p>“Well if you say so,” Giwook hesitantly agreed as he took out a dark brown clipboard and wrote something down. </p><p>“There’s not much of a time limit but try to keep it under 3 days.” He put his pen down and handed them a rolled-up piece of paper that was tied with a red ribbon.  </p><p>“We’ll get it done in thirty minutes!” Dongmyeong boasted giving Giwook a thumbs up before they left the building.  </p><p>*** </p><p>Keonhee knocked on the door of the listed address on the letter. Dongju and Dongmyeong were behind him squatting and staring at a row of ants passing by as they marched home. The door creaked open and a young woman stepped out looking up to face Keonhee.  </p><p>“Hello, did you need something?” She asked. </p><p>“Uh yes, we’re here to deliver this letter,” Keonhee reached into his cloak and pulled out the rolled-up letter. </p><p>“Letter? This quick?” She looked surprised but took the letter anyways, opening it and reading the contents. Her eyes moved along the row of words, before stopping at the end. </p><p>“Could you wait one minute?” she asked before retreated into her home closing the door. </p><p>Keonhee waited for her as he kicked at the dirt at his feet, it brought up a cloud of dust, which ended up bothering the twins. </p><p>“Can you not do that?” Dongju complained looking up from the ants.  </p><p>“What are you even doing?” Keonhee walked over and bent down to see what intrigued Dongju and Dongmyeong so much. </p><p>“Watching the ants,” Dongmyeong replied. “Look there’s a big one.” </p><p>The lady opened her front door and went up to the three ant watchers. </p><p>“I wrote my reply, here.” She handed it to Keonhee. The same red ribbon was tied around it, holding the paper in place.  </p><p>“Thank you for getting me the letter so quick,” Her hands laid in her lap as she smiled at them. </p><p>“My son moved to the big city so it’s hard to keep in touch with him,” Her eyes filled with tears, but none fell from her face. “So, thank you,” </p><p>“It's part of our job, don’t worry!” Keonhee smiled back reassuringly as they turned away to head back. Keonhee felt himself light up by the woman’s words, it made him feel like his small actions could help the world even if just a little. If his magic could save the world, then he would use it. He held the letter close before putting it into his inventory. </p><p>“What’s with the face?” Dongju questioned. </p><p>“I just feel happy,” Keonhee said before summoning his staff. </p><p>They were out of the village and in the small forest that surrounded it. They didn’t want to attract attention from flying around on a magical stick, so they walked deeper into the light woods.  </p><p>“Can we not go through the forest again?” Dongju requested as he mounted the staff first. “I’m getting really tired of look at trees.” </p><p> Keonhee hopped on next, closer at the front. “I don’t see why not.” </p><p>“Let’s go through the plains, Giwook told me there were lots of flowers!” Dongmyeong suggested enthusiastically, being the last to seat himself onto the staff. </p><p>The staff began to ascend, rustling the leaves from the trees above them. They were just below the clouds when Keonhee steered towards the left instead of going straight.  </p><p>“WOOO! Let's Go!” Dongmyeong cheered, fist in the air as they dashed through the sky. </p><p>*** </p><p>They finally reached the big plains biome, which was rumored to be filled with vibrant rainbow flowers. Dongmyeong searched around looking for any sign of the colored dots. However, to his demise, only the plain green grass could be seen. He sighed in discontent leaning back disappointed. </p><p>“There’s nothing here!” Dongju complained. </p><p>“Giwook said there would be!” Dongmyeong refuted pushing Dongju lightly. </p><p>“Hey! Don’t push me!” Dongju turned around to push Dongmyeong when a loud roar echoed through the fields. </p><p>“What was that?” Dongmyeong asked concerned, holding on to Dongju’s arms preventing any further attacks. </p><p>“Most likely a monster,” Keonhee answered. “It's best if we avoid it though.” </p><p>Dongju continued to search around for the monster when he caught its bright redbud on top of a hill, it was not alone. He shook Dongmyeong as he pointed at the monster, words caught in his mouth.  </p><p>“Th-there!” He yelled into Dongmyeong’s ear, deafening him slightly. </p><p>“OW! Can you not yell in my ear!?” Dongmyeong nagged. </p><p>Keonhee looked over to where Dongju pointed at and gasped. He quickly steered away towards the monster. He sped up when it began preparing an area attack. </p><p>“Dongmyeong! Cast a barrier spell around us and when we get close enough Dongju, jump down, and heal their injuries!” Keonhee ordered as he began chanting a spell of his own. </p><p>“Full Barrier!” Dongmyeong, cast surrounding them completely in a sturdy pale blue translucent wall.  </p><p>“Earth wall!” Keonhee shouted pulling a sheet of dirt from the ground shielding the two strangers from the acid rain. </p><p>Dongju jumped down with a roll towards the dirt structure, he stumbled a little before jogging the rest of the way. He peaked his head under the wall to see if they were fine. </p><p>“Hey, you alright?” he asked them, as they nodded ‘yes’.  </p><p>He turned away from the two before shouting to Keonhee and Dongmyeong waving both hands to and fro. “They’re fine!” </p><p>When he turned back, they already got themselves out and stood by watching Keonhee and Dongmyeong attack the tulip monster. He noticed the dark-haired of the two was bleeding and stepped forward to treat it. </p><p>“Let me heal that for you,” Dongju didn’t wait for a response as he held his hands out and began the chant. “Heal!” </p><p>He noticed how the other blonde-haired boy watched amazed and Dongju felt himself light up with pride. They all turned when the monster let out its last roar, falling to the ground with a pathetic thud. Keonhee and Dongmyeong descended towards them completely uninjured. Dongju ran up to them as they demounted the staff, he placed himself between them.  </p><p>“Thanks for saving us there!” The dark-haired greeted extending his hand. “I’m Ravn, and that guy over there’s  Woongie.” </p><p>Keonhee stepped up first extending his own hand and shook Ravn’s. </p><p>“I’m Keonhee, nice to meet you!” Keonhee flashed a bright smile that showed his pearly teeth.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Big Bank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter in Giwook's perspective. Hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The guildhall was filled to the brim with people that day, adventurers conversing with each other, discussing the irregular increase in monsters. The guild was swamped with requests and reports and Giwook was having to deal with the sudden surge of paperwork, along with his fellow colleagues.  </p><p>He sighed as the line cleared away and he could finally take a breather. He slouched over the front desk, stretching his nimble arms. The day had barely started, and he was already exhausted. He made a mental note to remind himself to complain to Yonghoon later. He laid limp on the wooden desk, wishing he could stay in that position all day. Unfortunately, he heard the front entrance creak open and forced himself to get off the table. When he looked up to glance at who it was, he was slightly taken aback at the group. </p><p>The first three he spotted, Keonhee and the twins, were supposed to be long gone by now; Ravn and Woongie, who had gone on a small hunting quest, had their clothes torn and burned, and were empty-handed.  </p><p>Giwook eyes widened as the group walked closer and closer to him. Keonhee stepped up first and handed Giwook the new ribbon-tied letter. It fell softly into his opened hands. </p><p>“This is the letter?” Giwook turned away from the scroll to look back at Keonhee. </p><p>“Nope, it’s another letter!” Keonhee said brightly. </p><p>“You mean you delivered the original letter already?” Giwook stared at the letter in his cupped hands. </p><p>“Hehe, I told you so!” Dongmyeong, with his hands on the mage’s shoulders, jumped to the side of Keonhee.  </p><p>“You really did it...” Giwook kept looking at the letter in awe but could find no signs of it being the original letter. </p><p>Keonhee handed Giwook the quest sheet, which he took and stamped a big red circle on to it. He then pulled out the same dark brown clipboard and crossed out something. </p><p>“One sec,” Giwook whispered as he shuffled into the crowded backroom, stamped quest and letter in hand. Giwook sneezed when he closed the door, as he didn’t have time to clean up the mess of papers and growing dust from the shelves and tall cabinets.  </p><p>The wall lining the backroom was uniformly filled with pull drawers, which were labeled accordingly. Giwook glanced at the quest before pulling one of the drawers labeled ‘<em>coins’</em>. He plucked 5 silver disks from inside, and just before he left, tossed the new letter into a wooden box to be delivered later.   </p><p>“Here’s the reward money,” Giwook informed before sprinkling it into Keonhee’s hand.</p><p>“Did you all come together?” Giwook asked, peeking over the tall mage to watch the other four conversate. </p><p>“Oh yeah, they were getting attacked, so we helped them out a little,” Keonhee answered looking back at Ravn and Woongie. </p><p>Ravn noticed the new gaze and returned it, he left the others to join Keonhee and Giwook.  </p><p>“Ravn, did those flowers give you a hard time?” Giwook asked playfully, glancing at the ripped leather the other was wearing. </p><p>“Even though there was only one, I didn’t think they’d be so tough,” He leaned one elbow on to the table. “If Keonhee didn’t help us we would’ve been toast.” </p><p>“Only one?” Giwook questioned confusedly. “There should have been tons of them!” </p><p>“Well there was only one and it came out of the ground,” Ravn answered nonchalantly. </p><p>Woongie peeked his small head over Ravn’s shoulder. “Yeah, its roots were a pain too, but that acid was something else.” </p><p>“Out of the ground!?” Giwook raised his voice slamming his hands on the table, leaning closer to the swordsman.  </p><p>“Acid?!” He yelled leaning over Ravn to look at Woongie. </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Ravn spoke backing away from the receptionist, who was almost on top of the desk.  </p><p>“How big was it!” Giwook interrogated, almost spitting into Ravn’s face. </p><p>He held his hands out defensively, “It was like two stories high, and it’s petals were fiery red!” </p><p>“IT WAS RED!?” Giwook basically yelled, startling everyone in the hall. A short silence fell over them as eyes fell on the small man. </p><p>Giwook cleared his throat, trying to clear the tension as he fixed his bowtie. Slowly the chatter started up again.  </p><p>“That wasn’t just any monster flower! Oh gosh, I can’t believe it!” Giwook exclaimed shaking his hands around. </p><p>He ducked under the desk and pulled out a big worn-out book, its title, shimmered in silver, read <em>‘Encyclopedia of Unique Monsters’. </em> Giwook frantically flipped through the many pages until he landed on a picture of the monster. </p><p>“This! Is this what it looked like!?” Giwook questioned eyes sparkling. </p><p>Ravn leaned over and peered at the illustration. “Yeah, the exact one!” </p><p>Giwook grabbed his face as he finally moved out of Ravn’s personal space. He bent backward with joy at the mention of a unique monster. If he could, he would be doing summersaults to the moon. He liked monsters and found their existence extraordinary; he was what you would call a monster geek.  </p><p>“The Giant Tulip!” Giwook shouted. “It gets its bright colors from eating other flower monsters and bright vegetation, which it digests into its deadly acid!” </p><p>“The bulb! Do you have the bulb!” Giwook asked as he snapped out of his joyful trance as he straightened himself back to his regular posture.  </p><p>“Yeah, Keonhee has it,” Ravn informed pointing his thumb towards the mage.  </p><p>Keonhee reached into his cloak and somehow pulled out a large tulip bulb, the size of a small boulder. He handed it to Giwook’s outstretched hands, he wasn’t expecting the sudden weight as it fell with a thud. Although, Giwook didn’t seem to mind the pain as he embraced it with closed eyes. </p><p>His eyes snapped open when he realized he was being watched by the party. He gathered himself up and automatically reverted to his customer service tone, clearing his throat.  </p><p>“Quest sheet please,” Giwook asked one hand out to receive it.  </p><p>Ravn pulled the crumbled-up paper from his back pocket. It was wrinkled and smudged with dirt, but Giwook didn’t seem to mind as he pulled out a royal blue stamp.  </p><p>“Ah, the last time I used this was when Seoho killed that triple horned wolf,” Giwook muttered to himself as he elegantly and neatly stamped the quest. Instead of a red circle, a yellow star stained the paper. </p><p>Giwook held the sheet in the air with both hands before bringing it to his lips to kiss. </p><p>“This is an incredible achievement!” Giwook said proudly holding the newly stamped sheet to his chest. “I’ll have to inform the Yonghoon about this!” </p><p>“Yonghoon?” Keonhee asked confused by the sudden new name.  </p><p>“It’s the guild master!” Giwook answered gleefully. “Usually it takes forever to rank up, but since you killed a unique monster, he’ll personally rank you up! Although, he’s busy today, so come back tomorrow.” </p><p>*** </p><p>The door closed causing the dust outside to fly, forming small harmless clouds. Keonhee held a bag filled with gold coins, the bag almost splitting open from the sheer amount. The magenta sky was clear allowing the group to catch sight of the setting sun.  </p><p>“I guess we’re rich now!” Dongmyeong exclaimed eyeing the gold.  </p><p>“I feel bad taking the majority of it though, Ravn are you sure you only want that much?” Keonhee turned to face Ravn who also held a bag of coins, it being much smaller.  </p><p>“It’s fine! You and your team did most of the work anyway.” He smiled back at Keonhee. “This is enough for me and Hwa- I mean Woongie.”  </p><p>“Come on, I’m starving!” Dongju yelled a few feet down the street, shifting on his heels. </p><p>“At least join us for dinner?” Keonhee inquired. “It feels weird separating like this.” </p><p>“I don’t mind, but what do you think Woongie?” Ravn turned away from the mage to look at the younger blonde. </p><p>Dongmyeong gave him puppy eyes, getting closer as he gave a cute act for him. Woongie was hesitant and slightly disgusted at the other’s display of cuteness. He finally gave up with a sigh, pushing Dongmyeong away. </p><p>“I don’t mind either,” He glanced up at the group, watching as they all lit up at his confirmation. </p><p>“Let’s eat!” Dongmyeong cheered, jumping and swinging his fist eagerly at the darkening sky. The group walked away from the guild in search of a hearty meal in the busy city.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also taking a small break from writing, not sure how long, but not forever!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Goblin's Base</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!! I'm back with a longer chapter, yay! I felt bad not having posted anything in a while, so I'll just drop this here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seoho readied his bow, aiming at the two short goblins at the entrance. The green stumps stood idle as they guarded the ruins of a stone castle. Bits and pieces of stone scattered around but the structure still stood tall. He drew his bowstring back, centering on the unexpecting goblins. The arrow whizzed through the air shortly before piercing one goblin right between their eyes. The other goblin reacted, slowly, but it was too late. Just as it leaned down to inspect its friend, Seoho had already drawn another arrow.</p><p>Seoho hopped down the from the tree branch and motioned over to Geonhak, who hid under a bush earlier.</p><p>Seoho leaned down and pulled his silver arrows from the limp goblins before placing them back into his quiver. Although it was gruesome, he had to retrieve all the arrows he could. An archer without arrows is a dead archer after all.</p><p>Geonhak grimaced as the oddly blue blood pooled from the goblin's wounds. He couldn’t help but stare into their unresponsive eyes. Seoho was ahead of him, already scouting the inside of the base. Inside there were two hallways, one leading right and the other left. Strangely, there were very few goblins despite it being a goblin’s base. </p><p>His shoes clanked on the stone flooring startling the other.</p><p>“Dude, your armor is so annoying,” Seoho complained, whipping his head over to Geonhak.</p><p>“I can’t help it okay?” I’m not built to be stealthy like you,” Geonhak countered as he continued to loudly step his way towards the archer.</p><p>Seoho could feel his eyes widen as the walking siren got closer, “Hush! You’re basically screaming to them that we’re here!” he screamed in a hushed voice.</p><p>“What am I supposed to do? Go naked?” Geonhak complained before realizing that was exactly what Seoho would tell him. He tried to stop the other, but he already uttered the word.</p><p>“Yes,” Seoho said deadpanned.</p><p>Geonhak knew he would say that but still acted surprised. “I’m not getting naked!” He stated maybe too loudly.</p><p>The chatter of the goblins grew louder as the two glanced towards the left side of the hallway. A growing light could be seen from the end of the hallway. Seoho grabbed Geonhak and dashed towards the other end before finding cover at the corner. They both hid with their backs against the wall, their heartbeats pounding in their ears. Fortunately, they didn’t seem to hear them run by, but they did find their friends’ dead bodies.</p><p>The goblins could be heard fussing outside; by the sound of it, there were at least three. Seoho pulled out his dagger to catch the reflection of one goblin wandering closer to their side. Geonhak took in one big gulp of air as he caught sight of its foot rounding the corner. Seoho expertly grabbed and pulled it out of view from the lone goblin’s group. He held its mouth to stifle its screams before ending the sad goblin’s life. It scrambled in his arms before finally falling still and limp.</p><p>He let out a breath he was holding in and slowly dragged the goblin away from the entrance, its blood dripping from the goblin’s neck leaving a small trail.</p><p>Geonhak watched silently as Seoho moved the body out of way, he kept eyeing the blood as it dripped. He couldn’t help it; he’s never really killed anything in his life before, so seeing it firsthand made him feel, well uncomfortable.</p><p>Geonhak had been too busy watching Seoho that he didn’t realize the other two goblins rounding the corner. His back was still against the stone wall when he caught their dark eyes reflecting his surprised face. </p><p>“KEEKE!” it screamed at the sight of him. Seoho dropped the dead goblin’s body at the scream- it hit the ground with a thud.  </p><p>Geonhak drew his sword in time to parry the goblin’s knife coming towards his face. He jumped back landing on his toes to gain some distance before it attacked again.  </p><p>“KEEEE!” the second goblin cried as it ran towards him with its jagged knife raised towards the sky. The goblin jabbed at Geonhak’s armored thigh, causing the impact to echo throughout the hallway.      </p><p>While Geonhak had kept the goblins occupied Seoho readied his bow and took aim. His arm trembled slightly before releasing the arrow at the short goblin in the back. Just like always, the arrow hits its target, the center of the forehead.</p><p>The goblin fell, life draining from its eyes as it dies on the stone-cold floor. Geonhak had kicked the remaining goblin away into the wall with a crash and was going to stab it before stopping.</p><p>“What are you doing?!” Seoho demanded from him. “Kill it! I can hear more coming!”</p><p>Geonhak didn’t reply only staring at the goblin as it growled at him. “It doesn’t feel right...” he whispered eyeing the pathetic weak goblin.</p><p>Seoho tsked his tongue before pushing Geonhak out of way. Seoho quickly grabbed his dagger, stabbing the goblin in one swift movement. It too fell to the floor with a thud.</p><p>“You should have told me you’ve never killed before,” Seoho said glaring at the other. “Come on, we got to get out of here. We attracted to many.”</p><p>Geonhak didn’t say anything as he trailed behind Seoho as they moved further into the ruined fortress. Occasionally, they would run into stray goblins, but Seoho would handle them. The whole place was surprisingly clean, but there was an underlying stench coming from somewhere.</p><p>“That’s because this is only the first level,” Seoho answered seemingly reading Geonhak’s mind. “I’m trying to find our way down lower, plus the demon might be there too.”</p><p>Geonhak looked around the room. There was a large cracked hole in the wall letting the sun bleed through onto the countertops. It was probably a kitchen before it got all destroyed. </p><p>“I can sense it coming from here,” Geonhak informed Seoho as he stared down a peeling wooden door that once led to a wine cellar.</p><p>“Looks like it too,” Seoho responded leaving from inspecting the old cabinets to examine the cellar door.</p><p>Before Seoho opened the door, he pulled out an unlit wooden stick from his magic pouch and turned to Geonhak. “Light this please?”</p><p>Geonhak sighed before setting the tip of his finger aflame, the fire spreading to the torch with ablaze.</p><p>When the door opened, all you could see was the pitch-black darkness, the one thing you could see were the first three steps leading down a spiral stone staircase. Geonhak turned to Seoho gesturing him forward. “You first.”</p><p>“I don’t get scared by this kind of stuff you know,” Seoho said bravely taking the first step down.</p><p>The way down was narrow and dusty, some steps were cracked, broken, or simply missing. The whole way down Geonhak kept messing with Seoho trying to get a reaction from him.</p><p>“Look there’s a spider!” Geonhak shouted hand hovering over his mouth while the other pointed at a non-exciting spider.  </p><p>“Wah! Where?!” Seoho yelled, jumping back a little.</p><p>“Just kidding I lied!” he snickered.</p><p>“Dude, be serious!” Seoho ordered turning around to smack Geonhak.</p><p>When they reached the bottom, they were greeted with a large opening. The cellar that used to be there had been dug out and only complex tunnels and holes were left. A few small rocks scattered around each opening and some were covered with pieces of cloth.</p><p>“You should lead the way,” Seoho suggested. “The goblins are most likely following the demon’s orders, so if we kill the demon first the goblins won’t have a leader and will disperse at its death.”</p><p>Geonhak pondered for a moment as he poked his heads into the tunnels.</p><p>“I’m guessing you’ve never killed a demon either,” Seoho said suddenly behind Geonhak, snapping the other out of his thoughts.</p><p>“Y-yeah...” Geonhak replied. “I guess you could say I’ve lived a sheltered life.” </p><p>“Can’t believe I partied up with a noobie,” Seoho smirked as he teased the other. </p><p>Geonhak turned to face the other, “Okay, Mr. Squirrel.” </p><p>“I literally fell out of a tree once!” Seoho yelled at the sudden new nickname. </p><p>***       </p><p>Geonhak lifted his torch to light up the looming wooden door. It was large and out of place in the dirty cave, with its gold carvings and red paint. Geonhak and Seoho were exhausted, well mostly Geonhak as he had less experience dealing with goblins. Although, most of Seoho’s time was spent trying to protect Geonhak since he had so many openings. </p><p>“Are you sure this is the right place?” Seoho asked a little hesitantly.  </p><p>Geonhak replied, “I’ve never been so sure.” </p><p>“Well, if you say so, open that sucker up!” Seoho commanded throwing his hand out towards the door.  </p><p>Geonhak handed the torch back to Seoho before placing both hands onto the door. He began to push it open slowly as the door was heavy, but it didn’t budge. </p><p>“It won’t open!” Geonhak huffed as he pushed with all his might, his toes digging into the dirt.  </p><p>Seoho took a closer look at the door before realizing there were two handles hanging from it. He took hold of the golden loop opposite to Geonhak and pulled lightly. It swung open all the way.  </p><p>“Pfft!” Seoho laughed as he held the door open for Geonhak to enter. </p><p>Geonhak’s face was red as he entered the room the demon was hiding in, Seoho trailed behind trying to stifle his laughter.  </p><p>“WHO DARES ENTER!” Someone in the shadows interrogated, its glowing red eyes can be seen. </p><p>Seoho wordlessly equipped his bow and arrow, Geonhak doing the same with his sword. </p><p>“INTRUDERS?!” The voice echoed, bouncing off the tall ceilings and wide walls. “THIS IS WHY I SHOULD’VE NEVER WORKED WITH GOBLINS.” </p><p>The figure shifted out of the shadows to reveal itself to the world. Long dark strings of hair fell from its head reaching down to its toes. It stood hunched over, wings spread out, on its hind legs. It was on its way to shifting into a higher ranked demon with a more humanoid figure. </p><p>“I WILL GET RID OF YOU MYSELF!” It yelled dashing towards Seoho as it tried to grab him with its obsidian scaled hands.   </p><p>Seoho jumped out of the way and landed with a roll away from the demon. The demon turned, beginning to charge at Seoho when Geonhak slashed at the demon’s back. With the given time Seoho pulled back the bowstring and shot at the demon’s face, piercing its blood-red eye.  </p><p>“ARGHHHHHH,” the demon screeched and began swinging its claws around, throwing Geonhak away. </p><p>Geonhak landed on his back, sword flying when the demon pulled the arrow out of its eye before throwing it to the ground. </p><p>“YOU!” It ignored Geonhak as it began chanting its dark magic. A dark purple swirl began forming in the center of the demon’s hand. Seoho frantically searched for covering, but ultimately found none in the empty cave.  </p><p>“DARK BALL!” The demon cast aiming at Seoho who was preparing to dodge the large attack. Fortunately, Geonhak recovered in time to tackle the demon. The magic attack landing a hair’s length away from Seoho. </p><p>“Thanks!” Seoho said drawing another arrow, this time piercing through one of its legs.  </p><p>The demon cried out before he began to focus on Geonhak instead. It grabbed Geonhak and threw him at the stone walls, he crashed, his armor breaking, before he fell to the ground. He quickly lifted himself off the floor and reached for his sword. </p><p>“Seoho, stall him for me!” Geonhak shouted channeling the mana inside of him. </p><p>“Not sure how to do that without dying, but sure!” Seoho yelled back shooting another arrow at the demon, drawing its attention. </p><p>Seoho leaped around with his god-like agility dodging its swipes and swings. He even got in a few shots while he was at it. While Seoho occupied the demon, Geonhak held his sword with both hands. He imagined his mana seeping into the sword before it lit up with a spark. </p><p>“Holy Sword!” Geonhak cast, surrounding his sword in a light lemon yellow, its power shining through.  </p><p>“Woah cool!” Seoho said, ducking as the demon spew smaller pellets of magic. </p><p>“IS THAT LIGHT MAGIC!?” The demon questioned its one eye-widening in surprise and fear.  </p><p>“Why don’t we find out!” Geonhak shouted running up to the demon, slashing at its head. Geonhak was sure he was about to kill the demon when they made eye contact. </p><p>“TOO SLOW!” the demon proclaimed slapping Geonhak away. He landed on the hard floor, rolling away till he hit a wall. </p><p>“Geonhak!” Seoho yelled in concern shooting again at the demon. It turned away from Geonhak to Seoho. </p><p>“I’m fine!” Geonhak shouted back lifting himself up by his elbows. “Can you slow him down or something?!” </p><p>“Alright! Just get ready!” Seoho ducked underneath the demon’s arms getting behind him.  </p><p>“Chains!” Seoho cast. Translucent ghost chains appeared from the ground grabbing on to both Seoho and the demon. </p><p>“THIS IS-!” The demon spoke just as Geonhak had charged with his enchanted sword.  </p><p>This time, with the demon’s movements sealed, Geonhak had killed his first demon. Its head had been disconnected from its body, rolling away before stilling. </p><p>“DON’T THINK YOU’LL GET AWAY WITH THI-” its last words were cut off as its body began to disintegrate into pale grey ash.  </p><p>Seoho collapsed to the floor as the demon’s body pooled into a pile of ash. A single dark red gem fell into the pile, causing dust to fly. </p><p>“Hey, you alright!?” Geonhak said rushing over to Seoho. “Hey! Seoho!” </p><p>Seoho’s headrest in Geonhak’s arms, he blinked up at him before whispering a few words, “Used up all my mana...I’ll be fine...”  </p><p>Seoho went limp, Geonhak panicked before realizing the other was still breathing fine. Geonhak sighed in relief as he watched Seoho’s chest rise and fall. He hadn’t known that Seoho could use that spell. It was a spell only demons could use, maybe Seoho was one after all. </p><p>*** </p><p>Seoho eyes fluttered open at the sound of fire crackling. The sky had darkened a navy blue with a few white stars glittered around it. He swore he just saw a comet fly past. He sat up with a chill from the sudden breeze, it rustled the surrounding leaves.  </p><p>“Oh, hey your awake!” Geonhak stated as he caught sight of the other in the corner of his eye. He sat on the other side of the fire tending to his damaged chest plate. </p><p>“Where are we?” Seoho asked rubbing his fatigue away. </p><p>“Were almost back to the city,” Geonhak continued to shine away at the armor piece. “It's still the same day, so don’t worry.”       </p><p>“Dude you carried me all the way here?” Seoho questioned feeling he owed the other something. </p><p>“Well did you want me to leave you there?” He chuckled before finally meeting the other’s eyes. “Plus, we’re teammates now, so...” </p><p>“Wow, who knew you were so cheesy,” Seoho teased getting closer to the warm fire. “Thanks anyway though...” </p><p>A soft quiet atmosphere filled the space as they basked in each other’s presence. Geonhak was about to speak up when Seoho’s stomach had growled. </p><p>“Uh, hehe...” Seoho scratched the back of his head at the sound feeling embarrassed. </p><p>Geonhak laughed with his chest as his cheeks flushed, “Here take this!” he said before tossing a small loaf of bread towards Seoho. </p><p>He caught it with one hand as he tore a piece off and ate it. “Woah where did you get this its good!” </p><p>“It was inside the goblin base,” Geonhak informed the other with a snarky smirk on his lips. </p><p>Seoho spat out the chunk he was chewing on at Geonhak, it, unfortunately, didn’t land on him. “INSIDE WHERE!?” </p><p>“I’m joking! Don’t spit on me!” Geonhak said with a laugh. “I had it with me the whole time.” </p><p>“Now I don’t believe you at all,” Seoho said eyeing the bread before glancing at Geonhak. “I thought you said we were teammates, what happened to trust Geonhak?”  </p><p>“Come on, we make great partners!” Geonhak exclaimed, maybe insincerely. “Just eat the bread.” </p><p>“AH! I don’t know if you’re joking or not!” Seoho yelled in frustration, flopping down on the forest floor.   </p><p>*** </p><p>Seoho opened the big doors to the guild dramatically before waltzing up to a shocked Giwook. Geonhak struggled to trail behind the eccentric dark-haired archer.  </p><p>“Giwook! Is Younghoon in? I got something important to tell him!” Seoho asked leaning over the desk to a frazzled receptionist.  </p><p>“He’s here but he’s in a meeting right no-” Giwook answered before getting cut off by Seoho.  </p><p>“Kay thanks!” Seoho said before grabbing Geonhak’s hand and dashing up the stairs to the guild master’s office. </p><p>“W-wait! Seoho!” Giwook yelled, but Seoho had already left the first floor of the guild.  </p><p>The upstairs of the guild isn’t restricted, but most only come up here if they were invited. The second floor is for small unimportant meetings and rare item appraisals. The third floor is the guild master’s, Younghoon’s, office. Only a few have seen the inside of it, one of them being Seoho himself. </p><p>Seoho didn’t bother to knock and just slammed the door open startling the occupants inside.  </p><p>“Seoho!?” Younghoon asked surprised. “Geonhak?! What are you two doing here!” </p><p>All eyes turned to look at the uninvited pair, coincidently they were all familiar faces to Seoho. There were two sofas facing each other with a glass table in the middle. Younghoon stood behind the table in the middle, but a pair of men sat on one couch and three on the other. </p><p>“We killed a demon!” Seoho exclaimed holding out the rhombus-shaped gem, the color of a blood ruby. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, updates will be more infrequent than before my break, because school’s starting, you know the drill.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Conference Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It’s been too long since I updated! So, I’m dropping this here to feed you UwU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was still at the sudden burst of words that fell from Seoho’s mouth. A demon, they killed a demon, here in the peaceful city.</p><p>What did they look like!?” Dongju stood from his seat to ask. He clenched his fist at his sides, remembering the events that took place to get him here. The purple flames never leaving his sleep. Dongmyeong looked up at him concerned, but also curious. </p><p>Seoho was taken aback, but still answered, “Well, it was a guy, red eyes, pretty ugly.”  </p><p>Dongju sat back down continuing to clench his fist, this time in his lap. He didn’t know if he should be happy or upset by the fact that the demon wasn’t the one he was looking for. All he knew was he still wasn’t strong enough yet.  </p><p>“It was in the middle of shifting to a higher rank demon. It could’ve been dangerous,” Geonhak added in, walking out from behind Seoho.  </p><p>Yonghoon’s eyebrows furrowed in worry from the thought that a demon was so close to town, surely he should've known about its existence. It was his responsibility to keep it safe after all. </p><p>“Let’s sit down first and discuss,” Yonghoon suggested, gesturing to the sofa on the right. “You did interrupt the meeting after all.”  </p><p>Seoho and Geonhak wordlessly found places to sit. Geonhak sat, awkwardly, on the sofa next to Hwanwoong and Youngjo, while Seoho pulled out a chair from somewhere before sitting with the backrest to his chest. They all stared at Yonghoon, waiting for him to restart the meeting.  </p><p>He cleared his throat before beginning again, “Well, congratulations adventurers for your amazing achievement. Killing a unique monster is one of the most challenging but rewarding feats.”  </p><p>Seoho looked around at the others, “Woah, you guys killed a unique monster?” </p><p>Seoho thought back to the day he encountered his first unique monster. He couldn’t even remember the fight, but he did remember the meal he bought after with the reward money. He could still taste the dancing savory meat on his tongue. </p><p>Yonghoon shot him a glare before resuming, “I’m here to rank you all up as well. Ranking up has many benefits, it's like becoming VIP.” </p><p>“I don’t feel like VIP,” Seoho muttered under his breath. </p><p>“If you weren’t, I would’ve kicked you out already,” Yonghoon said, hearing Seoho’s complaints. </p><p>Hwangwoong looked back and forth between the two bickering adults. Although, it was his first time meeting Yonghoon he already knew the power and influence he held as the guild master. What he didn't know was the importance of the mysterious hooded man that appeared out of nowhere. </p><p>“Uh I have a question,” Hwanwoong asked meekly raising his hand. “What rank are you?” </p><p>Keonhee, on the other side of the room, was also intrigued by the laid back attitude Seoho had with Yonghoon. Even before meeting the man, Keonhee was a nervous wreck the morning before. “I’m curious as well,” he added, shifting his thumbs in his hands.</p><p>“Me?” Seoho asked flustered, pointing at himself. “Well, I’m A rank, hehe” </p><p>Geonhak turned towards him, leaning over the armrest, “You’re what?!” Geonhak knew Seoho was good, but he didn't know he was that good. There were a lot of things he still didn't know about the other.</p><p>Yonghoon nodded his head before sitting on the edge of his desk, “Correct, right now he’s the highest-ranked adventurer here.” Yonghoon sighed. “But he’s lazy.” </p><p>“Am not! I just killed a demon!” Seoho refuted showing off the glowing red gem in his hands. </p><p>Geonhak cleared his throat, sinking crossed armed into the sofa, “<em>We</em> killed a demon.”  </p><p>“Anyways, the reason we’re here is not just because of that,” Yonghoon said, lifting his hand to silence Seoho and Geonhak. “I have an important favor to ask you all.” </p><p>Youngjo turned to Yonghoon, “All of a sudden?” he questioned as he leaned forward, his hands intertwined. </p><p>Yonghoon and Yongjo go way back, as their fathers were friends they too naturally become one as well. However, when Yongjo left suddenly for the capital to serve as a knight, they lost contact until one-day Yongjo showed up out of nowhere at his doorstep asking for help.   </p><p>“Come on, you know owe me a favor,” Yonghoon stated, standing up from his seat on the desk. </p><p>“There is no winning against you,” Youngjo sighed, giving up. </p><p>Hwanwoong glanced at the two, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, “So, they really are friends...” he whispered to himself. Hwanwoong found it hard to believe when Yongjo first told him he was friends with the infamous guild master, Yonghoon. He thought Yongjo was just a humble knight his father, the king, gifted him one day on a whim. It's the only thing he would thank his father for.</p><p>“I’m sure you’ve heard of the sudden rise of monsters,” Yonghoon stated. “There’s so many we’re having a hard time getting adventurers to kill them. After all, many new adventurers start here, so they're not that strong.” </p><p>“Don’t tell me what I think you’re going to say,” Seoho commanded, hovering forward out of his chair with his hands covering his ears through his hood. </p><p>"If you would help the guild exterminate the monsters," Yonghoon requested. "Usually, I would be the one getting rid of the higher-ranked monsters, but I've been swamped with reports and politics." He frowned pinching the wrinkles forming on his forehead.</p><p>Hwanwoong perked up to the word politics, knowing it had something to do with him. His mind flashed to the night when he and Youngjo fled through the forest in the muddy rain. They were both in the carriage heading who knows where, when the wheel slip on the wet ground causing them to fall down the cliff below. It was a miracle the two had survived the fall, but Hwanwoong knew it was no accident.</p><p>"Isn't this what I always do?" Seoho asked tucking himself more comfortably in the chair. </p><p>"Yeah, but this time you'll have to work in a group," Yonghoon answered before glancing at Geonhak. He felt kinda happy knowing it was Geonhak Seoho had decided to party with. Yonghoon thought he was a sweet kid.</p><p>"Why a group? Can't we just do our own thing?" Youngjo questioned as he faced Yonghoon. If Youngjo was honest he didn't want to interact with anyone, especially strangers. After all he and Hwanwoong were on the run, he didn't have the luxury to trust people left and right. Unfortunately, he owed Yonghoon, so refusing wasn't an option.</p><p>"It's safer that way, and everyone here is a different class type, so if you team up it'll be like a dream team," Yonghoon informed eyes sparkling at the mention of the ultimate party. "Of course you'll be paid as well, I don't believe in free labor."</p><p>Seoho leaned in interested, "How much exactly?" he questioned curiously, his mind already imagining the mass amounts of gold.</p><p>"Quite the sum, "Yonghoon answered, his eyes flashing with a shining glint.</p><p>Seoho and Yonghoon held eye contact for a short while before Seoho broke away standing up from his chair. The chair fell forward with a small thud as Seoho lifted one foot up to step on it. "I'm in!" he yelled declaring his support with a fist in the air.</p><p>"You'll join me too, right Geonhak?" Seoho whipped his head towards the paladin. </p><p>"I don't-" before Geonhak could finish Seoho gave him a death glare that gleamed through his hood, one he couldn't refuse. "Of course I will, haha"</p><p>Hwanwoong spoke up from his seat, "I'll join too if Mr. A rank is. I feel safer knowing we have someone of his caliber." Youngjo tried not to feel disappointed(or maybe jealous) knowing Hwanwoong thought highly of the mysterious man.</p><p>Yonghoon took a quick scan across the room before noticing Keonhee and the twins' hesitation to join in. Yonghoon was going to speak up saying how they don't have to accept, but Keonhee spoke, beating him to it.</p><p>"I will agree, working in a group can be beneficial to us,” Keonhee stood up, following the mood in the room. He glance over to the twins for their confirmation.</p><p>Dongmyeong wasn’t on board at all. He still didn’t trust humans and being in a party with them was asking to be exposed. Although, Dongju didn’t seem to care, standing up with Keonhee. </p><p>“I’m in!” Dongju shouted.</p><p>Dongmyeong’s jaw dropped, hitting the floor of it could. He froze as he tried processing if his twin brother would actually just boldly throw himself into danger. Dongmyeong turned stiff as he realized he couldn’t abandon his brother.</p><p>“Me too...” Dongmyeong sighed, he looked as if his soul left his body.</p><p>”Then it’s settled!” Yonghoon shouted with a clap, signaling the end of the meeting. “I have somewhere to be so just head down to reception and get everything filed.”</p><p>Before the group could pester Yonghoon about his unprofessionalism, he had already jumped out the window. Dongmyeong had screamed before watching the man disappear into the shadow below.</p><p>”Did you see that right or am I hallucinating!”</p><p>”Ah, yeah he does that.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Updates will still be infrequent, but I’ve started to feel more motivated. Just in case, don’t get your hopes up and thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Introducing Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a very eventful but a necessary chapter. Also, hey! Another update like a week later? I say this is improvement.<br/>Hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The group of seven, as suggested by Yonghoon, all left to the first floor to register as a party. They huddled around the front desk awkwardly, waiting for Giwook to get the papers ready.</p><p>He shuffled over quickly while holding a stack of stiff yellowish papers. It was obvious that today was another busy day for him. Behind him, the other receptionist could be seen running around disorganized in the chaos. He rushingly flung a single sheet from atop the pile over to them.</p><p>”Yonghoon gave me this earlier, so fill that out and I-,” He was interrupted by someone in the back calling for him. “I’ll do the cards after!”</p><p>They could only stare blankly as poor Giwook disappeared into the back, probably drowning in more work.</p><p>Seoho, who was conveniently in front, grabbed a pen behind the counter and the sheet before walking to one of the open tables in the guild lobby.</p><p>It was a round table with seven chairs, fortunately enough for everyone present to sit.</p><p>The sheet was placed in the middle, looking slightly intimidating as it laid there menacingly. It wasn’t much different from the standard party sheets, but it was stamped in gold. Yonghoon, the guild master’s signature stamp.</p><p>Youngjo looked around wondering if he should take the lead, maybe introduce himself more officially. He took note of how Dongmyeong was the most nervous of them all. Seoho, on the other hand, was unreadable under his hood.</p><p>Most of them were already acquaintances with one another except for Seoho and Geonhak. So it shouldn’t be too hard to get more comfortable with everyone. </p><p>Surprisingly, the one to speak up first was Keonhee, who still seemed anxious. “How about we introduce ourselves first? I’m Keonhee and I’m just a simple mage. I can cast offensive spells, but I prefer using movement type magic.” He shyly presented himself, offering a small smile.</p><p>The man was, if described briefly, sweet and soft like a bunny. Hwanwoong found it was easy to get along with him during their dinner get-together. His positive demeanor made him attractive.</p><p>“I’m Yo- I mean Ravn,” He greeted. “I’m just a plain old swordsman from the countryside along with my buddy Woongie." </p><p>"Just call me Woong," Hwanwoong interrupted, feeling enough pent up embarrassment from his nickname to suggest a more simplified version. "I don't have a particular class yet, but I can do just about everything. Oh, I use a dagger if that helps." </p><p>Youngjo was used to being interrupted, mostly by Hwanwoong, so he let it slide this time. Not only that, but he felt humored watching Hwanwoong's ears redden, he just couldn't help but feel pity. He tried hiding his sly smile under his hand, but Hwanwoong noticed, giving Youngjo's shin a kick.</p><p>After giving the two a weird look, with one brow raised, Geonhak began his introduction. "My name’s Geonhak, I'm a paladin, though I don't have a shield yet. I recently teamed up with Seoho, but that's about all my experience working with other people." His voice was deep and velvety, his first impression came off a little cold. Though, with a swing of his arm over Geonhak's shoulder, Seoho distilled the tension.</p><p>"Hey, guys It's me Seoho the A rank, don't be scared of this guy he actually got stuck upside dow-" Seoho was cut off by Geonhak's raging hand covering his mouth. With muffled screams emitting behind his hand, Geonhak gave off a forced smile while his face turned tomato red. "Ahaha this guy's so silly."</p><p>"Wait, you're a Paladin?" Keonhee asked, his eyes shining with curiosity. Keonhee, being a magic prodigy, was compatible with just about every element. Be it space, wind, time, or support, he could use them all. The only one he wasn't granted use of was light magic. Of course, he couldn't use dark magic either, but no human can.</p><p>Paladins are a special and rare class only presented to those blessed with light or holy magic. Paladins are known for their bright shiny and sturdy shield, deflecting any and all attacks. There are multiple epics and myths surrounding them, so it's hard to differentiate fiction from reality. It was only natural for a magic researcher, like his teacher, such as Keonhee to get excited.</p><p>"Yeah, I can use light magic," Geonhak confirmed, releasing Seoho from death by suffocation. Seoho coughed and wheezed to the side, smacking Geonhak angrily while doing so. </p><p>Geonhak didn't feel comfortable telling people he was a Paladin or a light user because most of them would scoff at him. It's an extremely rare ability and he got tired of having to demonstrate for proof. Even when he did, people wouldn't believe him still, crying out his underhanded tricks and methods. </p><p>"WOAH! That's too cool! When did you know you could use light magic? What tier spells can you do? Did you learn from someone or were you self-taught? How much mana do you have? Ah! I have so many questions!" Keonhee rambled out, his words bursting from his mouth as he barely contained his excitement.</p><p>He ended up stopping once he realized how loud he had been, attracting unwanted looks from other adventurers outside of their table.</p><p>"Oh but, no shield?" Keonhee asked again in a quieter tone, he seemed to calm himself on the outside. On the inside, however, he was still brimming with energy.</p><p>"I haven't had the time to get one, I was in a hurry so the opportunity never arose," Geonhak answered matter of factly. He was facing Keonhee, but his eyes seemed to be distant, remembering something from his past. He recalled the striking white uniforms and gold badges, the unhomely smell of new polished books, and the crowded stares and sneers. He hated that place.</p><p>"Well, who knows? After this, you can use the reward money to buy one. I know a great place other than the guild's if you want to know," Seoho chimed in, hand resting on his chin. You couldn't see his face but for some reason, Geonhak knew he was smiling. He was suddenly reminded of the smoke from the campfires, the shining lights from the night's sky, the short but eventful days spent in the forest with Seoho. At that moment, he was freed from all his unpleasant memories, getting replaced with the new and better ones. He wondered when Seoho started having this type of effect on him.</p><p>"There are only two people left," Youngjo brought up, causing all the eyes to turn toward the pair of twins. Dongju seemed a little reluctant, while Dongmeyong was shivering in his seat. "It's alright if you don't want to introduce yourself. We can get to know each other as time passes!" </p><p>Dongmyeong wasn't this scared when he first met them. Everything was fine yesterday when they were celebrating their unique monster kill, he even got a little tipsy. The problem arose the next morning when he woke up and saw that Keonhee's magic had worn off. Dongmyeong had gotten too comfortable. His anxiety shot through the roof, wondering if anyone saw his naked pointed ears. He wanted to run, hide, go anywhere but the meeting. Dongju told him he was overreacting again, but anything could have happened.</p><p>But seeing as Hwanwoong and Youngjo hadn’t brought it up yet, Dongmyeong started feeling more hopeful. “Dongmyeong, I cast buffs and stuff...” He spoke before reclining back into his seat. Why did his ears have to feel so itchy all of a sudden.</p><p>”I’m Dongju. I used to be mainly healer, but I’m hoping to learn more offensive spells,” He greeted. He was a bit disappointed by the lack of mages in the group. Of course, Keonhee was plenty of strong and so far had proved himself a good teacher. But Dongju was greedy, he wanted more. At this rate, he wouldn’t be strong enough.</p><p>He gripped the dull green fabric of his cloak. His frustration crawling out from where he had forgotten it.</p><p>"Since we're all done let's take a look at the sheet," Youngjo suggested, shuffling the single paper towards his side of the table. He flipped it smoothly to lay right side up, the first line reading, "Party Leader..." there was a blank line right after it. </p><p>Everyone's eyes began turning like a spiral around the table, scanning to see who would be the best fit for the position. Geonhak thought Seoho would be an okay fit, he was the most experienced and skilled after all. Geonhak was also already used to following behind him, but he wasn't sure if everyone would be on board. He instinctively thought who was the most friendly.</p><p>Seoho wasn't keen on being the leader, he was still trying to hide his identity, and being in the position where people would be seeking him out wasn't ideal. His eyes stopped at Keonhee, feeling some random urge to look at him. </p><p>Hwanwoong wondered if anyone would suggest him as the leader but soon threw the thought out of his head. He wasn't sure if he was ready to lead anyone yet, though he did know how <em>not </em>to rule. His whole family was seething with snakes after all. Lost in thought, his gaze naturally fell on someone else.</p><p>Youngjo calm, and collected was a great candidate. He held a clear mindset and gave off a kind big brother aura. Though he wanted to see if there was a better fit than him, he stopped to eye one person in particular.  </p><p>Dongju and Dongmyeong were out of the list, they were the youngest and definitely not the most communicative of the group. Though one person managed to slip through their walls before settling in. Naive but somehow more knowledgeable about the world than anyone else, Keonhee.</p><p>"Uh me...?" He asked after the staring made him feel too pressured.</p><p>***</p><p>Geonhak laid in bed, staring up at the pale wooden ceiling. The group meeting took longer than anticipated, the sun already set when they left the building. They all simultaneously agreed to rest at a nearby Inn and deal with everything else the next morning.</p><p>A nice deep light blue seeped through the window. A part of the night illuminating the dark room. Geonhak closed his eyes, willing himself to fall asleep to no avail. He was tired and exhausted, his body still sore from the goblin expedition. He never knew sleeping on forest floors could be so uncomfortable. He wondered how Seoho managed to sleep so soundly leaning against the hard bark of the trees.</p><p>The bed next to him stirred, the frame creaking under the weight. Seoho‘s gray sheets shuffled as he moved around in his sleep. Even though he undressed into lighter clothing he still wore his hood to sleep.</p><p>Although it was just the two of them, Seoho still felt strange showing Geonhak his hair and face. Perhaps over time, he’ll have more courage.</p><p>Geonhak did catch a glimpse of it though. He caught Seoho leaving the baths late at night after he was sure everyone had gone to bed. Seoho cursed him out for scaring him, but Geonhak did catch the other sigh in relief afterward.</p><p>There were 3 total rooms rented out for the party. Hwanwoong and Youngjo in one, with Keonhee and the twins in another. Subsequently, Seoho and Geonhak would room together.</p><p>He wondered if there would be enough time to be roommates with someone else. Though, he wouldn’t mind if it never happens.</p><p>Geonhak raised his hands to cover his eyes, shadowing himself into more darkness. He was nervous.</p><p>Being in a party meant trusting one another and relying on one another. He wondered if he was ready to become vulnerable around strangers.  </p><p>He trusted Seoho, maybe because he knows Seoho’s weakness he could let himself fall into a twisted bush of reassurance. Reassurance that Seoho would think twice before betraying him. </p><p>He wanted to stop wondering, but his brain kept pushing through, connecting dots where they shouldn’t be. Crashing and burning imaginary papers of evidence. Since when did he become so fearful of trust.</p><p>Of course, he already knew the answer. He just wanted to forget it. He did once he left, but now all the intruding thoughts started rising from the grave he buried them in. Again, he was reminded of the school, of the people, of that one person.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Just realized I never had a background story for Geonhak O_O Oops so, the next chapter will be all about that! I left some hints here and there in the chapter but I really wanna flesh it out.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Still a Child Though</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my goodness I wrote so much for this chapter. Its like 5000 words long even though I cut some parts shorter. This whole chapter is just Geonhak's past which really grew so, I hope you like long chapters :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since when did he forget the faces of his parents. No, he wasn't old enough to remember in the first place. Hand in hand they strolled through the stalls spending money on things they would never for him. Oblivious, he walked around with a wide smile, not even noticing how far they had gone from home. They left him at the wide marble steps of the benevolent church when he was just 3 years old. He stood there shortly before getting tired and pulled his knees up to his chest head placed on top of them.</p><p><em>'Wait here, we'll be right back,'</em> They told him, and like a good boy, he waited. Waited as people walked past, giving him strange looks. Waited till the sun had set and the orange street lamps lit up. Waited so long that a nun kneeled down next to him explaining to him that he had been abandoned. He followed her inside the looming building, grabbing her hand he began crying once he finally understood his situation. She briefly asked if he knew his name in which he answered Geonhak. The last and only thing his parents gave him that’ll carry through his life.</p><p>8 years later he was still at the church's orphanage. He never saw his parents after that, but he never cared to go look for them. For now, he was content living with his new family of 20 other parentless children. He grew used to the church's rigid lifestyle, though there was free time, he grew tired of the chores and daily prayers to the non-existent gods.</p><p>When he first arrived he hated being there. He kept telling himself that they'd come back for him and felt no need to get close to anyone. After some time, however, he gave up the thought and finally opened himself up to the other kids.</p><p>One day, when everyone was playing outside the same nun introduced a freshly arrived child. He was found wandering the streets alone.</p><p>The two of them clicked immediately, Geonhak caring for the timid newcomer and soon they were inseparable. It was impossible to find them alone and it became known how attached they were to one another.</p><p>Some people might’ve assumed they were brothers if it weren’t for their strikingly different appearances. Geonhak had dark navy blue hair with even darker brown eyes. On the other hand, the nameless boy had light blonde hair with bright blue eyes.</p><p>The boy didn’t remember his name, he might’ve never even been given one. So, Geonhak informally gave him the name Naoh, after the great paladin hero from the storybooks they’d often read to each other at night.</p><p><em>"Why Naoh? I'll never be as great as him..." </em>Naoh asked under the bedsheets, they were supposed to be asleep at this time. They were both lying on their stomachs, their bodies covered in a cotton blanket. The magic lantern lit up the pages of the book, the light seeping out through the covers of the thin sheets. Geonhak shuffled closer to push a strand of hair from Naoh's face. <em>"Not with that attitude you won't"</em></p><p>Though, Naoh never grew into the person his name suggested. He was still shy and easily nervous around people, there was never the burning image of a hero inside him.</p><p>One day, all the kids were gathered inside the church. <em>"A special guest is coming, and one of you will be adopted,"</em> the nun explained to them. All the children turned to one another smiling with the hope that they'd finally have someone to call mother and father. Geonhak didn't seem to be concerned, he was already one of the oldest kids there, so the chances of him being chosen were slim to none. On the other hand, Naoh was still young and much more well-mannered than Geonhak, if anyone was leaving this place it would be him.</p><p>Geonhak held the other closer from where they were standing. He wished it wouldn't have to come to that, but he promised himself he wouldn't cry if it did. Though he wanted them to be together, he wished for the other's happiness even more.</p><p>When the sound of carriage wheels echoed through the halls all the orphan children gathered around the front windows, trying to catch a peek of the newly arrived guest. The rumored carriage was something none of the children have ever seen before. Contrary to the merchant wagons and carts this carriage was lavish. And if the large crest on the side didn't give it away the man stepping out did.</p><p>Duke Kimostel, a tall middle-aged man with dark brown hair but the brightest blue eyes stood adjusting his tie, his golden framed brooch reflecting the noon sky. He looked different from the illustrations in the newspaper, more old and less fresh. His hair was styled up with a swirl, almost to distract from the bags under his eyes. </p><p>All the kids scurried away from the windows and doors, hiding when they saw him approaching. His loud steps echoed like a ticking bomb ready to explode. When the heavy door swung open, revealing the Duke in all his glory all the little kids gasp in awe at the noble air around him. He took a quick scan around the room, looking at each and every child present. Geonhak tried not to recoil when he saw the duke stop at Naoh for a second longer than the others. </p><p>He smiled so kind and brightly no one could argue how genuine he looked. <em>"Hello everyone, you all look so excited,"</em> He chuckled before beckoning to his butler and whispering something in his ear. <em>"It isn't much but I brought some gifts."</em></p><p>With outstretched hands, huge ribbon tied boxes were carried inside which effectively lured out the curious but cautious children. They all ran up to the gifts as if it was the morning of Christmas, quickly grabbing what they could, whether big or small they would still take with reckless abandonment.</p><p>Just as Geonhak and Naoh were about to open one of the medium-sized boxes the Duke, his grace himself, kneeled down next to them. <em>"Young boy, what is your name?"</em> He asked, ignoring Geonhak completely to speak to Naoh who was cowered behind him. </p><p>Naoh didn't speak, he only gripped the hem of Geonhak's shirt even tighter. <em>"His name is Naoh... your grace,"</em> Geonhak spoke hesitantly on the other's behalf. He wasn't sure how to address the duke correctly, so he hoped the man wouldn't punish him as harshly considering how young he is. The Duke only glanced at Geonhak before turning and speaking again to Naoh. <em>"Naoh is it? Like the great hero,"</em> He smiled again, but this time only directed at Naoh.</p><p>Geonhak could tell where this was going, in fact, the duke made it so apparent who it was he was bringing home. He only wished he wasn't outright ignored, he felt like a wall at that moment an invisible one. It made him want to scream, yell, and drag Naoh away from the man instantly, but he couldn't. He was too scared of what would happen to him if he did. Geonhak tried convincing himself that even when he was ignored, it would still be okay as long as he was looking at Naoh.</p><p>Still kneeling, the Duke pulled out a small white teddy bear with a blue tie out from his coat. He held it out to Naoh, who took it after careful consideration. </p><p>On closer inspection, the gemmed bear’s eyes shimmered with the same shade of blue from both the Duke and Naoh’s eyes. This made Geonhak even more worried. Who exactly was the Duke really looking at?</p><p><em>“Would you like to come home with me, as my son?” </em>the Duke offered, holding his hand out for him to take.</p><p>Naoh stared at the hand unsure. His eyes flickered over to Geonhak’s, asking the older what he should do.</p><p>Geonhak wanted to encourage him, to allow Naoh the luxurious life of a duke’s son. But he could only press his lips together, unsure whether he should trust his child intuition or not.</p><p><em>”No! I won’t go!” </em>Naoh practically yelled into the Duke’s surprised face. <em>“I want to stay with Geonhak!”</em></p><p>Geonhak was shocked as well. Both at the fact that he practically shouted at the man but also how much he wanted to stay with one another.</p><p>The Duke was nervous, sweat pooling on his forehead. He licked his lips as if parched. </p><p>His decision here would change Geonhak’s life for the worst. <em>“Why don’t we adopt the both of you then?”  </em> </p><p>***</p><p>Right away Geonhak knew he wouldn’t be treated fairly by his new parents. After all, he was just useless baggage to get what they really wanted. A replacement. More specifically, a replacement for their dead son.</p><p>He and Naoh were told all about it in the carriage ride back to the duke’s estate. His real son resembled Naoh so much he just knew he had to bring him back no matter what, even if it included Geonhak.</p><p>It all started when Duchess Kimostel’s first son grew ill. She was dearly attached to him that when he passed she grew insane, hysterical even. Her husband couldn’t stand to watch her fall deeper into despair, so he came up with an idea. To bring him back.</p><p><em>”From now on your name will be Eliyas, the only heir to the Kimostel household,” </em>the Duke stated as he gently led Naoh up the grand staircase to the second level.</p><p>Geonhak stared up, suitcase in hand, as Naoh ascended up the red-carpeted steps. He was left to stand at the bottom, watching as Naoh disappeared out of view around the corner. Naoh, he never turned back.</p><p>He was left forgotten, rushed away to an empty dusty room by the avoidant servants. When the door slammed shut he could see the dirt flying. The only furniture in the room was a twin-sized bed, a wooden table, and a wobbly stool that was slightly too tall for him. It was somehow worse than the orphanage.</p><p>He tossed his suitcase to the side, watching as it hit the wall after a short slide. Geonhak dropped himself, with his knees against his chest, at the base of the bed. He stared at the bare floors for a moment, running the scenes through his mind again.</p><p>The bed bounced lightly when he threw his head back, his legs relaxed. He wiped his face, from top to bottom, as if clearing a chalkboard. It was clear and blank, but deep down it was still a shattered powdery mess. Geonhak didn’t cry, he promised he wouldn’t.</p><p>There wasn’t a window in the cramped yet empty room, but Geonhak somehow knew it was already past sunset. His stomach made a loud growling noise, he was hungry. Whilst waiting alone in silence no one had called him for dinner like in the orphanage.</p><p>He got up, almost fed up with the situation, and walked to the door. His hand ghosted around the knob, he had a sudden fear that the door might’ve been locked.</p><p>He turned it, it was stuck. His panic started to rise. There’s no way he’s locked in, that’d be insane. He tugged harder, but it didn’t budge. He even tried turning it the other way to no avail.</p><p>He stuck his foot out on the wall, using it to anchor himself as he pulled against the wooden door for his life. He had to get out. He just had to get out, find Naoh tell him how crazy the whole scheme was, and run away together from this place.</p><p>Geonhak fell onto the floor, his back hitting the ground. The door had opened and for a brief moment, he felt relief.</p><p>On the other side of the door stood a tall old man who looked around his 60s. He wore a monocle on one eye and a black pressed butler’s uniform. </p><p><em>”Come with me now,” </em>The stranger demanded, grabbing young Geonhak by the arm and dragging him out the dark room into the blinding light.</p><p><em>”Where are you taking me!?” </em>Geonhak yelled, struggling against the strong hold against him.</p><p><em>”Young Master Eliyas has called for you,”</em> He replied, loosening his grip slightly as they reached a wine-colored looming door.</p><p>The butler huffed in annoyance before straightening Geonhak’s posture, posing him like a doll. Once, he was satisfied with how every strand of Geonhak’s hair stood did he finally open the double doors.</p><p>Naoh lit up in happiness at the sight of Geonhak. He was seated at a long golden table, the tablecloth a pearly white. He no longer wore his plain cotton shirt, instead, it was replaced with a new navy vest. Seated next to him was a woman he could only assume was the Duchess. At the front and center was the Duke eyeing him with contempt.</p><p>Geonhak felt out of place, understandably so in his rags of clothing.</p><p><em>”How come you’re still wearing that? Where did you go? I was worried you wouldn’t come to eat with us,”</em> Naoh spoke, oblivious to the treatment Geonhak was given.</p><p>He was going to shout, yell, heck even scream, but a gloved hand was placed on his shoulder that made him still. <em>”He got lost looking around, the mansion is quite large after all.”</em></p><p><em>”Oh that makes sense! Come sit down Geonhak,” </em>Naoh exclaimed patting an empty cushioned seat next to him.</p><p>Despite the sweat pooling on his back he quickly dragged his feet over to Naoh, sitting down he still couldn’t calm down. Geonhak wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he was certain if looks could kill he would be dead.</p><p>
  <em>”After dinner let’s sleep together Naoh, I don't think I can get used to sleeping alone.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>***</em>
</p><p>6 years have already passed since Geonhak and Naoh were adopted into the Duke's household. Things never got easier for him though, he was still mistreated just out of Naoh's sight. When they were together the attitude of servants would change drastically, along with the Duke and Duchess themselves. Normally they would ignore him in the halls, or glare at him like dust on the mantel. He grew tired having to put up with two-faced monsters every day.</p><p><em>"Geonhak why are you up there again?" </em>Naoh asked looking up into the tree, blocking his face from the sun that managed to slip through the leaves. </p><p><em>"I'm hiding,"</em> Geonhak replied not looking at him. He continued to look off into the horizon.</p><p>
  <em>"From what?" </em>
</p><p><em>"Eliyas I know you're not blind..."</em>  Geonhak spoke, his legs dangled from the branch his back still facing Naoh. <em>"It'd be more concerning if you really didn't know."</em></p><p>
  <em>"How come you don't call me Naoh anymore?" </em>
</p><p><em>"Cause you are Eliyas! You have been since the moment we got here!" </em>Geonhak turned around, the setting sun bathing his back. <em>"We're how old? And you're still acting as if nothing has changed!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"Stop yelling, you know I don't like it..."</em>
</p><p><em>"ARGH!"</em> Geonhak grunted, clenching a fist against his face. <em>"I don't get why you're acting like the victim here..."</em></p><p>He jumped down from the tree and landed softly on his feet. He dusted off the dirt from his white buttoned-up shirt before walking closer to Naoh, resting his hands on the other's shoulder. <em>"Listen, I'm tired of it, of everyone dancing and prancing around me when you're around but then spit slurs at me when you're gone. They hit me, starve me, and glare at me like I'm trash off the street. The only reason they don't treat you the same is that you're Eliyas!"</em></p><p>
  <em>"You don't mean that!"</em>
</p><p>Geonhak was pushed away by Naoh, who's head refused to lift to face Geonhak. "Think<em> about it, the Duchess is delusional and thinks you're her real son. Everyone plays along under the Duke's orders cause he's in love with her and the only thing that makes her sane is you! To them, I'm just a parasite that managed sink my teeth into the household."</em></p><p>Naoh didn't say anything back and he never lifted his head. Geonhak sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. Maybe he was too harsh on him, truthfully Naoh didn't have a say in how Geonhak was treated. He too was a puppet in the messed-up scheme the Duke made.</p><p><em>"Look, it not your fault but... I'm so tired of it, so don't act like nothing is happening,"</em> Geonhak shuffled the top of Naoh's hair, trying to lighten the mood. <em>"I'm sorry for yelling at you, but it's just so frustrating."</em></p><p>Naoh continued to stay silent, Geonhak never noticed it but his hands were fist at his sides.</p><p>Geonhak didn’t catch the expression Naoh had as he hit Geonhak’s arm away. Naoh turned away marching back to the estate without saying a word to Geonhak.</p><p>Geonhak could only sigh again, pulling his hand back from reaching out to Naoh’s rejecting back.</p><p>***</p><p>From a young age, most noble families educate their children with private tutors and teachers, but as they grow older they’re expected to enroll in an academy. Geonhak never got along with any of his tutors but he forced himself to put up with it. He would be stupid to throw away his only opportunity for a proper education.</p><p>He caught on how much stricter they were him than Naoh, but he was almost thankful for it when he passed the scholarship exam for one of the most prestigious schools in the kingdom.</p><p>He was ecstatic, knowing he could escape his hellish life and live at the dorms of the school. However, Naoh would also be attending the same school as the heir to the Kimostel family. The thing was they still weren’t on speaking terms.</p><p>Even when they arrived at the school Naoh didn’t say a word, much less look at him. They parted ways at the dorm, Geonhak going right, while Naoh left.</p><p>Geonhak got a little too optimistic thinking his school life would be different. He thought he’d meet new people make new friends but what he didn’t know was that no one wanted to be friends with him. The adopted commoner of the Duke household.</p><p>The teachers were friendly, for once, but his livelihood depended on the noble blooded students. Especially the first prince.</p><p>He could be seen surrounded by an entourage of students, most of them were of high status. The strange thing was the prince had taken an interest in Naoh. Though, Geonhak paid it no heed just simply going about his day.</p><p>Randomly, however, Naoh began talking to him again. He was nervous of course but Geonhak still welcomed him, happy to rekindle with his brother again. </p><p>Geonhak placed his textbooks on his sleek white desk. The books were heavy and he didn’t have the privilege to order a servant to hold them. He leaned back into his seat, his white uniform crinkling while doing so. </p><p>Coincidentally he was in the same class as the first prince and his underlings, one of them Naoh. They all sat in the front while he sat in the back to avoid them.</p><p>Though he was close to Naoh again, he knew better than to intrude into their circle. If anything it would’ve made things worse. Naoh already warned him that the first prince didn’t like him for disclosed reasons. </p><p>Geonhak reached into his bag, his hands roaming around for a small case. He found it and pulled it out from underneath. Opening it he found it empty. He flipped it back and forth, side to side. It was still empty, he grabbed his bag shuffling around to see if it fell out. His glasses were gone.</p><p>He could still see without them but it made it much harder to read the board from the back. He slumped his head over his desk. This isn’t the first time his things have gone missing.</p><p>First, it was just lost pencils or pens, but quickly it escalated and his things were found thrown into the fountain in the front entrance.</p><p>One day things got really bad, they stopped being subtle and outright harassed him.</p><p>Eating lunch his food was dumped onto his head. Walking down the hallways he would trip on outstretched legs. Even his dorm was vandalized at one point.</p><p>He knew who the culprits were, he just never knew how many of them there were. </p><p>However he didn’t stay silent, he was sick of it after all, and told any teacher he could. Sadly, he was turned away due to the lack of evidence, which was absurd, but there was nothing else he could do.</p><p>***</p><p>Geonhak was in his single dorm room, he laid awake in his bed. The curtains were closed but the glowing light from the lanterns outside seeped in.</p><p>Tomorrow would be the last day of the first semester and the day the final scores would be posted. Geonhak was nervous, he had barely kept up with his classes due to the constant bullying. In addition, he was also nervous that he could lose his scholarship because of it.</p><p>He sat up, unable to sleep. Just thinking about going back to the estate made his hair thin and whiten.</p><p>He left his bed and slipped on some pale slippers, grabbing a jacket on his way to the door.</p><p>There was only one place he could be going at this time, he could only hope they were still awake.</p><p>Naoh’s door was the same as Geonhak’s the only difference was it lacked the graffiti and scratches that had accumulated over his stay.</p><p>Geonhak knocked gently, loud enough to barely hear, but low enough not to startle anyone awake.</p><p>The door opened with a click and Naoh’s small head peeked out. He was still awake.</p><p>He quickly pulled Geonhak in after checking left and right, checking for any witnesses.</p><p><em>”What are you doing here?! Do you know how much trouble we’d be in if you're caught?” </em>Naoh hissed in a low whisper.</p><p><em>”I needed someone to talk to and my feet carried me here,” </em>Geonhak answered as he plopped himself onto Naoh’s bed. <em>“Plus how many times now have I heard you complain?”</em></p><p>Naoh could only sigh as he sat down into his desk chair, chin in his hand, he waited for Geonhak to start talking.</p><p><em>“Scores are being posted tomorrow...,” </em>Geonhak turned to see if he was listening. <em>“and I have the scholarship, you know?”</em></p><p><em>”Yeah...” </em>Naoh nodded.</p><p>
  <em>”I’m scared I’ll have to go back...”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>”...” </em>
</p><p>The room stood at a standstill. Silence filling the air, there wasn't much more Geonhak wanted to say and he didn't want to overshare.<em>“That’s all I have to say I guess. I’ll go back before I get caught now,” </em>Geonhak stated as he got up from the bed. Naoh was silent as Geonhak began to leave.</p><p>Just as the door was about to shut Geonhak swore he heard Naoh say something, but he never ended up knowing what was said.</p><p>***</p><p>Geonhak stood in front of the wide boards just outside the administration office. The names were listed from the highest to the lowest scores. To keep his scholarship he needed to rank at least the top 20, any other rank was useless to him.</p><p>He began at the bottom, eyeing the 20th rank first. As he scanned up his name wasn't showing up. Not him. Not him. Not him.</p><p>Geonhak started to grow afraid of the results but he had resolved himself to keep going. He pushed his eyes forward every time the written name wasn’t his. 3rd, not him. 2nd, not him. There’s no way he’s first.</p><p><em>‘1st Geonhak Kimostel, 3000’ </em>was written at the very top of the board. He had done it, he made it he could escape going back just a little longer.</p><p>***</p><p>In class, Geonhak kept sprouting a smile. He tried to contain himself, but he was just really proud. He had leaped far and beyond the expectations he had placed for himself, it was hard to keep it in.</p><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of the first class. Naoh stood up abruptly from his desk, not bothering to push his chair in, and briskly walked over to Geonhak's. Something he has never done before, always preferring to keep away from one another during the day. Geonhak was pleasantly surprised but not suspicious. Being in a good mood he didn't have the mind space to pick up on these things.</p><p><em>"Can I borrow your textbook?" </em>Naoh asked, speaking quickly and almost frantically. "<em>I left mine in the dorms and it'd be too late to go get it..."</em></p><p>
  <em>"Just explain it to your teacher I'm sure they'd understand if yo-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"No! I uh, the teacher is really strict so..."</em>
</p><p>Geonhak was reluctant to give his hard-earned textbook to Naoh, though the school paid for all of his expenses it didn't feel right just handing it over. Unfortunately, Geonhak was in a generous mood, reaching out of his bag he held the book out for Naoh to take.</p><p>
  <em>"Give it right back after class alright?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, thanks a bunch!"</em>
</p><p>The next class went by without any problems, most of his assailants seemed indifferent for the day. They only glanced at him before turning away, almost ignoring him. Geonhak didn't mind nor did he find it strange. He simply thought that just for the day lady luck has decided to grace him with her favor. </p><p>He bumped into Naoh in the hallways as he began walking to his next class. As usual, he was with the first prince and their 'friend' group. They all leered at him and Naoh from the left side of the hall, faking looking out the window. </p><p><em>"Here's your textbook back!" </em>Naoh thanked, holding the book out for Geonhak to take and place back into his bag. Geonhak took it but searched for any damages, flipping it back and forth, before putting it away once he was satisfied with the condition of it. </p><p><em>"No problem...," </em>Geonhak started before quickly glancing behind Naoh. <em>"...Eliyas."</em></p><p>He tried avoiding direct eye contact with any one of them but still locked eyes with the prince, who seemed to smirk evilly before turning away. They began to leave, each one following behind the other like a herd of sheep. Naoh quickly left Geonhak's side, rushing to catch up with them. He didn't even stop to wave goodbye.</p><p>In the middle of his last class, one he shared with both Naoh and the prince, the teacher was hushed outside after receiving a serious whisper. He excused himself from the class for a short while, only to return with a stern face. </p><p>Geonhak had no clue what was going on, becoming more utterly confused the closer he got to his desk. It intimidated him as he was stared down from above, but he knew he had done nothing wrong to receive this sort of treatment from his teacher.</p><p><em>"Is there something wrong"? </em> Geonhak carefully asked, feeling a lump form in his throat as the tension began to rise in the room. Eyes watched, ready to watch the bomb explode.</p><p><em>"There's nothing wrong I just need to check your bag," </em>The authoritarian figure asked, gesturing toward the limp bag that laid pathetically on the ground next to Geonhak's chair leg. <em>"There's been a report that you have-," </em>he cleared his throat. <em>"-cheated on the exams."</em></p><p>Now that was just absurd, Geonhak worked long and hard for his grades. He could slowly feel his rage rise at the ridiculous statement but suppressed it for the better good. In the end, it must've been a fabricated rumor by his bullies that grew out of hand.</p><p><em>"I don't get why you have to check my bag," </em> Geonhak asked, keeping his voice without venom, he was curious as to why his bag had to be specifically checked. </p><p><em>"Let me check and if I find there's nothing wrong I will apologize," </em>The teacher explained, pulling a smile from wherever he stored them. <em>"However, I hope you know that cheating is a serious offense."</em></p><p>Geonhak couldn't will himself to stop frowning, but grabbed his bag from the floor and threw it on his desk, standing he folded his arms as he waited for the teacher to get this whole scenario over with.</p><p>The man searched meticulously, pulling apart workbooks and flinging his pens around. He seemed just about ready to flip the bag upside down to spill out all its contents but stopped as he thumbed a specific textbook.</p><p>The teacher leered at Geonhak before opening the book, slowly flipping the pages as he searched.</p><p>Surely there wouldn’t be anything hiding between the pages, especially anything incriminating. Surely Naoh hadn’t forgotten anything when he last borrowed Geonhak’s book. Surely, right?</p><p><em>”What is this?”</em> He held out a thin folded stack of papers, neatly creased into a smaller square. </p><p>Geonhak has never seen, not less placed that inside his textbook. He grew deadly cold and only continued to grow colder as sweat pooled on the back of his neck.</p><p>
  <em>”I have no clue.”</em>
</p><p>Geonhak did know though, he knew right away when the textbook was pulled out. The only textbook he ever let someone else borrow, the book he let Naoh borrow.</p><p>He began unfolding it so painfully slow that Geonhak wanted to scream at him to just get it over with. Finally flattened and in full view, it was obvious what it was. Stolen and copied test answers.</p><p>Even though the papers were thrown against his chest, with a loud slapping noise, he couldn’t even hear it. Without even having a chance to explain himself he was being thrown around yet again.</p><p>But that’s not what truly shattered him,  it was the fact that he pulled when locking eyes with Geonhak from the front of the class. Naoh didn’t turn away unable to face him nor did he look sorry in the least bit. Eliyas, he was smiling.</p><p>***</p><p>Geonhak shot up from his bed, eyes wide and pupils shaking. He had an unbreakable grip on his blanket, half of it touching the floor from the constant movements he made in his sleep. He couldn’t even register Seoho standing next to his bed, nor the sunlight creeping out of the window.</p><p>”Are you alright?” Seoho asked backing away from the bed. “You were breathing hard I was worried you were hurt somewhere.”</p><p>”I- I’m fine...” Geonhak answered, hanging his head low, unable to look up. “I just had a nightmare. Yeah, a nightmare.”</p><p>Seoho nudged Geonhak over so he could sit on the bed, his hands ghosting over Geonhak’s clenched fists. He held them up slowly, and Geonhak wasn’t quite sure what he was doing. His mind was too hazy, he felt like he was spinning around lost in a tornado, unsure what to do. There was nothing to grab hold of to stable himself. </p><p>”Try to relax,” Seoho suggested, rubbing his thumbs over the back of Geonhak’s overheated hands. “Focus on me for a second. Breathe.”</p><p>Geonhak did, he had to, Seoho’s voice was too soothing it did nothing good to resist. It pierced past the fog, making way with its light. It was strange, but at that moment it was the only thing he could hold on too.</p><p>He took a deep breath, in sync with Seoho, and breathed out when Seoho did. They continued till Geonhak’s mind ran clear and empty. In the midst of calming down, he instinctively closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against Seoho’s comforting shoulder. His breathing had evened and his hands released themselves, this time now holding Seoho’s hands back.</p><p>“Are you okay now?” Seoho asked, gently pushing Geonhak back so they could face each other. Only then could Geonhak finally notice the absence of his hood, revealing Seoho's beauty in it's fullest. </p><p>Geonhak jumped back embarrassed, shielding his blushing face with his arms, "Woah! Your hood is..."</p><p>"Oh sorry does it bother you?" Seoho got up while touching the back of his neck, he knew he should've kept it on.</p><p>"No! That's not it, I was just surprised, so.... don't go." Geonhak grabbed Seoho's wrist, stopping him from leaving. He stared hard at Seoho, trying to capture every detail of his face. He felt like he wouldn't get another chance to do so.</p><p>Seoho flicked him on the forehead causing Geonhak to stop his gaze and let go of Seoho's arm. "Stop staring so hard, it's making me cringe with how much you like me." </p><p>"Wha- I don't like you!" Geonhak lied.</p><p>"Yeah yeah, that's what they all say," Seoho sighed with a huff before turning away to gather his things on his side of the room. "We should get ready soon. It's almost time to meet up with everyone."</p><p>Geonhak swore he could see Seoho's face tint redder than usual, hiding behind his back under the guise of getting ready. Geonhak smirked leaning his chin against his hand as he kept his eyes on Seoho. His black hair sticking out randomly from his head. </p><p>Seoho clenched his fist, already knowing full well that Geohak hadn't stop watching him. "I said stop staring!" Seoho demanded as he threw his stuffy pillow at Geonhak's face, and as expected he didn't miss.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Managed to sneak in some fluff into the end of the chapter for a pleasant surprise. Also, all my writing juice was used up writing this so I have no clue what the next chapter should be about. Thanks for reading btw :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Cold Fires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hwanwoong and Youngjo were downstairs, already ready for the morning, waiting for their other party members to show up. The sun had just about risen and the two were growing impatient the longer they waited. Youngjo woke up first, as usual, and had to wrestle Hwanwoong out of bed to get them both ready. Unfortunately for him, Hwanwoong put up a good fight.</p><p>Unable to hold it in, Hwanwoong yawned. His mouth opened like a lion ready to roar. Hwanwoong was upset but was too utterly tired to even process it. </p><p>He yawned again, dropping his body over the flat wooden table. The innkeeper had left for the market right when they got downstairs, so it was just Youngjo and him in the main area. The rest of the chairs and tables void of any other residents.</p><p>“Should we go bang on their doors?” Hwanwoong pondered out loudly. “They’re taking to long and if I have to wake up so do they...”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Youngjo replied leaning forward to play with Hwanwoong’s hair. “I’m sure they’d come down soon. It hasn’t been that long, right?”</p><p>Youngjo wasn't angry that his new party members were late, in fact, he was glad to have some more alone time with Hwanwoong. Though he wouldn't admit it, he found the other cute as he complained, remembering back to the days when they were younger and Hwanwoong looked up to him like an older brother. He almost laughed out loud at how much Hwanwoong was a brat back then.</p><p>”We’ve been waiting for like 30 minutes...” Hwanwoong mumbled into the table, his voice becoming quieter as he slowly began drifting back to sleep. Just as Hwanwoong closed his eyes he was jolted awake by the sound of creaking footsteps going down the stairs.</p><p>”Sorry, we’re late! I didn’t mean to oversleep!” Keonhee apologized rushingly as he bowed for forgiveness. Not a great start as the leader he thought to himself, feeling embarrassed. Despite not expecting to be elected party leader, Keonhee still wanted to try his best.</p><p>Behind him Dongju and Dongmyeong also bowed sheepishly, their bed hair still untamed. They too seemed out of it, not used to waking so early.</p><p>”It’s alright but what about the other two, Seoho and Geonhak?” Youngjo asked, tapping Hwanwoong to try and keep him awake. His eyes dropping the longer he laid still.</p><p>”I knocked on their door, so they should be coming down soon,” Keonhee answered glancing back over to the top of the steps. "It sounded like they were fighting though..."</p><p>"Fighting?" Hwanwoong asked in disbelief. He lifted his head from the table to get a better look at Keonhee's face, trying to decipher whether he was telling the truth or not. "This early in the morning? What's wrong with them?" </p><p>Wordlessly, Dongju and Dongmyeong seated themselves next to Hwanwoong. Dongmyeong was slapping himself awake, while Dongju just gave up and facepalmed the table. Just before they left their shared room, Dongmyeong made sure Keonhee disguised their ears, he didn't want to repeat the same mistake as before.</p><p>Hwanwoong was ready to bust down Seoho's and Geonhak's door when the infamous pair finally arrived, pushing one another as they walked down the stairs. They looked just as tired but more disheveled than everyone else. Even under the hood, Seoho's hair could be seen distorting the cloth and Geonhak's armor was barely put on. It looked ready to fall off.</p><p>"What were you guys doing?" Keonhee asked slightly concerned but more curious. "Not only are you guys late but you look like a mess."</p><p>Seoho gave Geonhak a side glare, folding his arms upset that Geonhak got him in trouble. </p><p>"Why are you looking at me like that? You started it!" Geonhak defended himself as he adjusted his chest plate, tightening it in place.</p><p>"You're the one who kept staring! What are you a pervert?!"</p><p>"It's not like you were changing or anything!"</p><p>"So you did stare!"</p><p>The other five were already out the door, leaving the two bickering men behind. The door closing with a ring from the bell. It was the start of a long day ahead of them.</p><p>***</p><p>Getting along with the party was easier than any of them had thought. First off, everyone was nice, even the more cautious and shy members, like Geonhak who kept to himself most of the time, reluctant to chime into conversations. Nonetheless, he was always the first to volunteer for night watch or offer to scout ahead.</p><p>Keonhee proved himself as a capable and reliable leader, seemingly the strongest out of all of them. Though there were times he was caught off guard only to be saved by the more experienced Seoho, who laughed it off with a smile.</p><p>Fighting the monsters everyday was tiring and not even Dongju’s healing could ease their fatigue. They had been camping outside, hunting the listed threats Yonghoon gave them. There was only one creature left before they could head back to town and rest. None of them have encountered it before and weren't sure how to find it, so they decided to leave it for last.</p><p>The sun was still in the sky but it threatened to set soon, shading the sky a peachy orange. The forest at night grew cold easily, freezing any unprepared passerby.</p><p>Keonhee was setting up the fire, lighting the little sticks they had while Dongju and Dongmyeong searched for more firewood.</p><p>Youngjo was sitting nearby, his legs crisscrossed as he worked on sewing Keonhee’s torn cloak back together. While they were fighting a hoard of orcs, the monsters managed to ambush him from behind. Luckily, the only thing stabbed was his cape. Seoho suggested just buying a new one but Keonhee insisted on keeping it, so to Keonhee's delight Youngjo offered to fix it. </p><p>Seoho was setting up the tents, despite not having used them much as he’d rather just lean against a tree for a night. Geonhak was helping him or at least nitpicking the way Seoho struggled to pull the flaps of cloth together.</p><p>Hwanwoong could be found sitting on a log, scanning a map of the forest. Since everyone else was busy setting up camp he decided to make himself useful and gather information on the monster they’re looking for. There wasn’t much to go off but from what was written it shouldn’t be too hard. He hoped.</p><p>Shadow Snake, he rolled his eyes at the cringe-worthy name written in ink. </p><p>Essentially it was a snake, but what made it special was the fact that it could camouflage itself, making itself invisible. Unlike regular snakes, this one was also bigger, big enough to swallow a grown man. Out of all the monsters, this one was sure to be the trickiest.</p><p>Hwanwoong sighed as he threw his head back, trying to come up with some sort of strategic plan to take down the stupid snake. During the other battles, the monsters were rare but more common than the Shadow snake. Seoho proved helpful by informing the members about the creatures' weaknesses and such.</p><p>Out of everyone here, Hwanwoong felt the least battle orientated. It didn't help that he felt like a sheltered child having to be protected by those around him. Of course, Youngjo and the others haven't mentioned it, Hwanwoong still felt like a burden to the team. He didn't even have a class yet and he wasn't sure what exactly he wanted to be either. He tried using magic, but his mana pool couldn't keep up. He even tried using the bow, but his aim was always off and he couldn't pull the bowstring back far enough.</p><p>While Hwanwoong contemplated his contribution to the team, he didn't notice the creeping figure behind him.</p><p>"WHA-" He yelled out after being pulled into a back hug from Youngjo. He turned around to find the man smiling with a goofy grin.</p><p>"You know you'll get wrinkles like that right?" Youngjo asked as he settled himself on top of Hwanwoong, his chin resting on Hwanwoong's shoulder. </p><p>He peeked at the map in the smaller's hands, series of red marks, and lines inked the surface of the sheet. All the areas they've been to were scratched out, only a few open parts were left.  </p><p>"Oh! Are you trying to figure out where the snake is?" Youngjo asked again, already certain he was right.</p><p>Hwanwoong was going to hit Youngjo for startling him but reluctantly decided against it and answered his question with a huff. "Yeah, I've narrowed it down to two places but I'm clueless which one."</p><p>“Well since we have more information than last time now...,” Youngjo said as he pulled away to sit next to him. "How about taking a break? It hasn’t been long since the last fight. I know you're tired.” Youngjo nagged, poking the wrinkles between Hwanwoong’s eyebrows. </p><p>Hwanwoong was tired, but he didn’t know Youngjo would notice so fast. He thought he kept it well hidden, he should've known better after all the years Youngjo’s been watching over him.</p><p>”I’ll sleep when I figure out where this dumb snake is first,” Hwanwoong reasoned, flicking his hand to gesture the man away.</p><p>”Why are you being so stubborn? We can just check out both places,” Youngjo asked, pushing the map down with one finger.</p><p>“I’m not stubborn! I’m just being efficient.” He said proudly.</p><p>”Right...”</p><p>Thinking he had won, Hwanwoong let down his guard and continued looking at the map. Youngjo took the opportunity and swiped the paper away from him, jumping off the log.</p><p>”Hey!” Hwanwoong shouted, standing up. “What are you doing?! Give it back!”</p><p>He jumped up to reach the map which Youngjo raised out of reach above his head. He cursed the other for being taller than him.</p><p>“I’ll give it back in the morning!” Youngjo yelled back turning to face Keonhee who finished setting up the campfire. “Keonhee help me out here!”</p><p>Keonhee sighed, dusting off his pants before casting a spell, the map swirling around in the air before landing in his hand.</p><p>“Woongie it’s true that you’ve been overworking yourself...” Keonhee stated, rolling the paper up before putting it into his inventory. “Just for the night take it easy.”</p><p>”But I-,” Hwanwoong couldn’t finish, he knew he was pushing himself a bit, but nothing too extreme. “Alright... I’ll take a break or whatever.”</p><p>“Good!” Keonhee exclaimed, showing off his award-winning smile. It was quite blinding, but it quickly disappeared when Dongju snuck up on him, causing him to scream. "D-Dongju! How long have you been there?!?"</p><p>"I've been here the whole time!" Dongju complained throwing the sticks he found in the forest at Keonhee, who jumped away again with a yelp. "Do you know how heavy that was?" </p><p>"Where's Dongmyeong? I thought I asked you guys to go together," Keonhee questioned, slowly bending down and gathering all the fallen dry branches.</p><p>"Well, we played rock, paper, scissors and I lost..." Dongju pouted, folding his arms and tapping his foot in annoyance. "Now, he's sitting over there eating snacks!"</p><p>Dongmyeong looked up from where he was hiding behind one of the trees near the camp. His head peeking out to reveal he had stuffed his cheeks with some of Dongju's crackers. "You're the one who lost!"</p><p>Youngjo chuckled heartily at the display, before turning to see Hwanwoong walk towards the other bickering pair.</p><p>As Hwanwoong got closer the arguing only got louder and he was contemplating just turning around again.</p><p>“Geonhak! Can you <em>please</em> stop complaining and actually help me?!?” He shouted, enunciating the word please as he threw down the hammer and pegs.</p><p>”I am helping but <em>you</em>just start complaining saying I’m just making it worse!” Geonhak glared at the other, standing a few feet away from the crouching archer.</p><p>When Hwanwoong finally reached speaking distance to them he was astonished they hadn’t pitched and single tent, “Have you guys seriously not have one tent done?”</p><p>They both flipped their heads towards Hwanwoong like deer caught in headlights. Soon, they turned away with shame.</p><p>“It’s not my fault I’ve never used a tent before...” Seoho sighed, poking and fiddling with the mallet, which rolled around in the dirt.</p><p>”Well that’s what Geonhak’s for,” Hwanwoong stayed reaching for one of the discarded poles.</p><p>”Well turns out this guy has no clue either,” Seoho remarked, jutting his thumb at an increasingly embarrassed Geonhak.</p><p>“He was too shy to say anything,” Seoho whispered to Hwanwoong, Seoho’s hand blocked Geonhak’s view but not his hearing.</p><p>Geonhak cleared his throat but made no attempt to refute what Seoho said, he was right anyway.</p><p>“Look, just watch me do it,” Hwanwoong instructed as he began picking up the jumbled mess they somehow managed to make and formed them into a recognizable shape.</p><p>”Woah how did you do that!” Seoho said amazed at how quickly Hwanwoong erected the tent.</p><p>“I read it in a book...” He spoke after careful thinking. He did read it in a book though. Back in the palace reading was one of the only things he could enjoy. The vast library was a good hiding spot and a great way to pass the time. It’s a shame he couldn’t bring any books with him now. They’d probably build up dust since no one but him visited them.</p><p>”Anyway, since I showed you guys I’m going to sleep okay?” Hwanwoong affirmed, yawning as he crawled into the tent before the two could say anything.</p><p>Before he flopped down he had to take off his rough tunic, it’d be impossible to sleep with them on anyway. As he threw the clothing away, which was discarded in a distant corner. Youngjo poked his head inside not realizing Hwanwoong had undressed.</p><p>“Oh- Sorry!” He apologized as he quickly retreated out of the tent. “I didn’t know you were...”</p><p>Hwanwoong hadn’t expected that Youngjo would barge in, but then again they would usually share a tent. It was just that all of Hwanwoong’s sleeping shirts were too dirty to sleep in, so without realizing it he undressed.</p><p>He only blushed slightly before wrapping the blanket around him. He was completely covered and looked like a seal. “You can come in now.”</p><p>Youngjo opened the flap first, almost as of peeking in to make sure Hwanwoong was <em>really</em> covered up, before crawling in next to him.</p><p>”What are you doing here?” Hwanwoong asked, scooting over to give Youngjo more room.</p><p>“To sleep, and because it got too rowdy out there,” As if on cue Keonhee’s screamed echoed followed by hysterical laughing from Dongju.</p><p>“I wonder what happened?” Hwanwoong asked sarcastically before laughing at the image of Keonhee’s startled face flashing through his mind.</p><p>Youngjo smiled softly at that, leaning back on his arms as he stretched his legs out. </p><p>Hwanwoong laid back onto his pillow. adjusting the blanket to still cover his torso. The sounds of chatter floated from outside their tent, filling the enclosed area with a connected but distant mood.</p><p>They sat in comfortable silence. Only the sound of the crackling fire and light breathing could be heard as Hwanwoong rested his hand on his forehead, losing himself in thoughts.</p><p>”You think...," Hwanwoong whispered into the still air suddenly. "...We’ll have to part ways one day?” </p><p>The mood shifted, all of a sudden it felt like it was just them again. Suffocating in a stuffy castle, just the two of them.</p><p>Youngjo pondered for a moment before answering shortly, “Yeah, the longer we stay with them the more danger we put them in.”</p><p>”H-How long till we leave?” Hwanwoong asked hesitantly, not actually wanting an answer but still asked.</p><p>”The sooner the better.” Youngjo stated, his voice steady.</p><p>Hwanwoong closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it anymore. Though he tried, sleep wouldn’t come easy to him. The heavy thoughts would weigh on his mind, like the heaviness on his eyes. He tried counting sheep, but only the wet drops from the rainy night met him. He never wanted to feel as hopeless as he did that day.</p><p>Despite Youngjo laying next to him, he felt cold.</p><p>***</p><p>Hwanwoong looked around, trying to find the floating splotches of bright red stains. He caught it in the corner of his eyes slithering at the base of a tree. He lunged for it, dagger in hand, ready to stab.  </p><p>This morning he found some berries outside of camp and came up with a brilliant idea. With the simple ingredients of mashed berries, water, and slime one could create vast amounts of paint so, that's exactly what he did. He pounded the berries into mush with a thick stick, the bottom of the bowl forever stained in red. Seoho wasn't too pleased once he realized it was, in fact, his bowl. </p><p>Still slightly sulking, Seoho perched himself in a tree, some leaves hiding his place. His bow was drawn, the tip of the arrows dipped in Hwanwoong's homemade red paste. The snake was invisible, but the dots and splashes of red still moved around, allowing Seoho to locate it.</p><p>When they first encountered the snake, it was extremely aggressive and launched a series of offensive attacks. As soon as the snake lost the upper hand, it turned defensive and finally activated its invisibility. However, just as predicted, their red covered weapons marked where the snake was. </p><p>Youngjo and Dongju retreated away from the battle. Youngjo’s arm sat limp at his side, the poison making him numb. Luckily, it was nothing Dongju couldn’t handle. Soon, he’ll be prim and prep for the rest of the day.</p><p>Geonhak and Keonhee were in the frontlines. Their goal was to distract the snake to keep it’s attention away from Hwanwoong who would deal the final blow. Just in case he failed, Seoho would take the shot.</p><p>The Shadow Snake’s mouth unhinged, revealing its blood-stained teeth. Geonhak blocked it’s bite with his sword, the heels of his feet digging into the ground.</p><p>"Woong! Hurry up!” Geonhak shouted, pushing back against the monster. Dongmyeong cast a strength buff, allowing Geonhak to hold on just a little longer.</p><p>Behind him, Keonhee began preparing an ice spell as his staff flashed a snowy blue. “Icicle!”</p><p>Three spikes of packed ice pierced the snake not killing it but capturing it in place. Its scales flashing abnormally between invisibility and visibility.</p><p>”Now!” Geonhak yelled as he pulled free from the snake's jaw.</p><p>Hwanwoong came up from behind it, using it’s back as a stepping stool to its head. He held his dagger with both hands, the blade facing down. He stabbed through its skull, the reptile flinching and thrashing before becoming still. It’s dead body completely revealed itself, the obsidian like scales reflecting the green forest. It laid still, with is thin tongue sliding out.</p><p>"Hwaaa- that was so stressful..." Hwanwoong sighed, getting off of the snake's corpse to collapse back on his hands. </p><p>"Hey, good job though!" Seoho cheered as he patted Hwanwoong's back, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. "I didn't even have to do much today!"</p><p>Seoho offered his clean gloved hands for Hwanwoong to take, which he gratefully took. Once Hwanwoong was fully steady on his feet did Seoho realize what just happened. He flipped his hands back and forth glaring at his palms. His favorite pair of gloves were forever stained in sticky red paint. </p><p>Behind him, he heard the obnoxious noise of Geonhak laughing. The noise barely muffled behind his metal-covered hand.</p><p>”Why you!” Seoho yelled, chasing Geonhak in circles. His arms were outstretched to better grab the younger man. Before they both knew it, they ended up more stained and messy than before.</p><p>”It’d be impossible to go back to town like this...” Keonhee sighed, wishing he never got himself involved with the group of children before him. Thinking of the possibilities, it made him wonder how his master was faring alone in the tower without him. He tried not to dwell on it still bitter on how he was literally kicked out.</p><p>“Pfft” Dongju sputtered after getting a good look at every one. Since he was situated in the rear, there wasn’t a single drop of red on him. He was as clean as when they arrived. “Guess I’ll be the only one allowed back.” </p><p>Everyone made eye contact, all of them sharing the same idea as their eyes flashed back to a clueless Dongju. He took a step back, getting ready to run at any sign of movement. The red paint in their hands shining menacingly. </p><p>”Get him!” Dongmyeong exclaimed as the group made a beeline to the defenseless healer.</p><p>”Noooo!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I woke up early for school, so I'm not really awake yet. However, I really wanted to get this chapter out today. Hope you like it! Thank you :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Season of Fall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I actually wanted to include much more in the chapter, but I think it would be better to include it in the next. I guess you could say I'm reaching a climax??? I hope you look forward to it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dongmyeong walked out of the baths with his hair still dripping wet. He was the first one done washing off the paint and stood idle outside in the changing room, drying his hair with a towel. He pulled the woven basket out from the shelf, grabbing his clean shirt out.</p><p>They had just arrived back to town, receiving strange looks still covered in the cherry red paint. Besides, they haven't bathed in forever. So without any debate, they all silently agreed to do so at the inn. However, Seoho didn't join them, excusing himself to his rented room. Everyone already decided amongst themselves to not mention why Seoho was so hard bent protecting his appearance. After all, half of them were hiding something as well. It was a mutual understanding.</p><p>Dongmyeong looked down at his forearm; a faint splash of red still marked his skin. Pulling the pine-colored shirt over his head: the stain disappeared under his long sleeves. He hoped it would go away with time, or Dongju's hair would be dyed red forever. He would say they went overboard, but Dongju totally deserved it.</p><p>The door slammed opened, startling Dongmyeong as the basket slipped out of his hands and onto the floor. Dongju marched into the room with his wet red hair flying everywhere.</p><p>"Dongmyeong, I'm gonna kill you!" Dongju yelled, pointing at his messily dyed hair. Some areas were more saturated than the other, creating a weird splotchy effect.</p><p>"I know your grimy hands were the only ones that touched my hair!"</p><p>"It looks good on you," Dongmyeong snickered, putting the basket back into its place. "you should thank me." </p><p>Before Dongmyeong could face the devil of his brother, he escaped out the door leaving a half-naked Dongju to wrestle with his clothes. Dongmyeong'll have a little time to run before he gets chased down the halls. </p><p>Not wanting to wait for his twin to kill him, he decided to sneak out into town. It was his first time going out alone but was feeling more confident in himself and more comfortable around humans. Besides, he was curious about how busier the town seemed the last time he had seen it. He was a little nervous but thought nothing bad would happen. Right?</p><p>The weather was getting colder, and the mornings shorter. Feeling it in the air, Dongmyeong knew fall was coming. He regretted not grabbing a coat before leaving: the wind was digging through his shirt into his skin. He shivered, rubbing his arms to gather some heat.</p><p>Walking down the street, he noticed how much more crowded it was. Usually, only the town residents would be strolling about, but now there were foreign merchants and unfamiliar adventurers. There were more stalls crammed into the market area, and warm decorations littered the street lanterns and walls.</p><p>When he arrived at the town square, children were running around with crowns of leaves on their heads. There were also adults shopping at the stalls that seemed to be selling food and clay masks. Dongmyeong's mouth watered before realizing he hadn't brought any money with him either.</p><p>'Is there a festival going on?' he thought to himself, sitting down at the edge of the fountain. He hadn't realized he spoke out loud.</p><p>"Don't you know? Tonight's the harvest moon," A dark-haired man told him, coming out of nowhere and blocking the sun with his head.</p><p>"W-Where did you come from?!" Dongmyeong yelped, jumping back and almost falling into the fountain. Luckily, the man caught him. His large hands wrapping around Dongmyeong's waist, spinning him away like a professional ballroom dancer. </p><p>"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He apologized as he let go of a dazed Dongmyeong. "Are you alright?"</p><p>"Y-YeAh!" Dongmyeong cursed himself for not being able to talk properly. His heart was beating in his ears, and he wasn't sure if it was from adrenaline or the stupidly dreamy man in front of him.</p><p>"Are you not from here?" He asked suddenly before Dongmeyong could pull himself together.</p><p>"Wh-wHat?" </p><p>"If you were from here there's no way you wouldn't know about the festival right? It's very popular after all, everyone knows about it!" He smiled, his eyes crinkling into stars, and Dongmyeong swore he could feel his heart do a somersault. He never thought he'd be the type to fall at first sight, but there were a lot of things he didn't know about himself.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm not from here..." Dongmyeong took a step back, feeling overwhelmed being too close to the other.</p><p>"Tell me more about the festival though. I'm curious." He wasn't lying, he was curious but also wanted to keep hearing the man's deep yet soothing voice. What is this, is he being charmed?  </p><p>"Well, it's an ancient story really, but apparently this is where the moon was created. It all started with a farmer, who tilled his fields both day and even in the darkness of the night. One day a blind yet powerful wizard stumbled upon the village and fell in love with the farmer. Soon enough the farmer fell for the wizard and they ended up living together. The farmer was, as always, still dedicated to his fields and the wizard grew worried he would hurt himself during the night.”</p><p>The man spoke with his hands moving like a magician pulling tricks. It was entrancing the way Dongmyeong could almost see the story itself coming to life. The sun shone brightly, so Dongmyeong wasn’t sure if he was seeing clearly, or if his words were just that vivid. “Are you listening?”</p><p>”Ah, yes! I was just a little distracted by your hands...”</p><p>”Oh sorry about that,” He waved his hands before placing behind his back. “Sometimes I subconsciously use it.”</p><p>”Use what?” Dongmyeong asked, maybe what he saw wasn’t just his hallucination. “Is it magic?”</p><p>”It’s a secret,” He winked deviously, placing a finger delicately to his lips. “Now where was I?”</p><p>“The wizard came up with a solution, to create a new spell. The blind wizard worked in secret in their attic, drawing and devising a magic circle. Although the wizard was blind they could still see the mana that resided in the world, so they were still able to see to an extent. Due to a mistake, when the wizard activated the spell instead of a small bubble of light a heavy bright ball sprang forth. It grew and grew, flying through the roof into the night sky. The farmer rushed over to see what was happening only to be met with his lover disappearing into dust.”</p><p>”That’s so sad!” Dongmyeong exclaimed. Compared to the bright faces of the townspeople surrounding him the myth was much sadder. “What happened to the farmer!? Did the wizard really die!? It can’t just end there!”</p><p>”Haha, don’t worry there’s more to it,” The man spoke before smiling fondly.</p><p>“The farmer stopped working and mourned over the wizard for a long time. He didn’t go outside and didn’t open the door to anyone. He spent days grieving and staring up at the moon his lover left him. Soon, a long year past and the farmer heard a special knock on his door. The knock was unique to the wizard’s and the farmer knew he finally grew crazy. The knocking grew persistent and the farmer finally opened the door.”</p><p>Dongmyeong leaned forward as excitement filled him up. His fist unconsciously swinging forth. “The wizard! Mr. Farmer, it’s the wizard!”</p><p>”Yep! The wizard was at the door, a pale mist surrounding them. The farmer was shocked and bewildered but happy at the same time. The wizard explained that their body couldn’t handle the lack of mana and dissolved. Needing a new body, the wizard instinctively moved into the next best host, the moon. The reason the wizard was able to meet the farmer again was that with his restored mana the wizard could create his old body for a day.”</p><p>“Ah I’m glad there’s a happy ending,” Dongmyeong sighed in relief. He hadn’t realized he sat back down; the man hovered above him again. </p><p>Dongmyeong was for sure imagining it. A rainbow formed over the man’s head like an angel’s halo. “It’s a long story, though, I hope I didn’t bore you,”</p><p>”N-No! No, I really enjoyed it! It’s been a while since I’ve heard a tale like this,” Dongmyeong assured, waving his hands to dismiss the bad energy.</p><p>“Is that so? Then, would you like to hear more?” The man asked reaching into his coat.</p><p>”Yes of course!” Dongmyeong swung his feet back and forth. He was curious about what more the man could tell him.</p><p>”I’m a bit busy the rest of the day, but tonight...” He held out a sleek shiny red ticket.</p><p>Dongmyeong’s first thought was the man was asking him out on a date, and he wondered if he captivated the man as much as he did him.</p><p>Before Dongmyeong could scream out his attraction he took a quick look at the ticket. The letters were glazed gold, which surrounded a drawing of a clown. At the bottom was a signature written in cursive that Dongmyeong couldn’t quite make out.</p><p>”It starts at the same time as the lantern lighting. I’ll be performing, so wait for me after the show ends.” He tapped the ticket still in Dongmyeong’s hands. “It’s a secret show so only go with people you trust.”</p><p>”Wait, what do you mean?” Dongmyeong looked up from the ticket slightly prepared to see the man had disappeared, but surprisingly he was still there.</p><p>”I know you're an elf, but don’t worry I am too,” He whispered close to Dongmyeong’s ear, sending a chill down his spine. “I guess you could call it a gathering for Demi-humans?”</p><p>Dongmyeong backed away, covering his tingling ear. “How did you know, and how am I supposed to trust you?”</p><p>”I’d stop touching my ears so much,” He gestured, flicking his now revealed and pointed ears.</p><p>Dongmyeong jumped forward almost stumbling as he cupped the man’s ears. “Are you insane!? What are you doing!?”</p><p>”Don’t worry only you can see them.” He chuckled, pulling Dongmyeong’s nervous hands down lightly. “But I’ll see you there?”</p><p>”I'll have to think about it," Dongmyeong lied through the blush on his cheeks. Even if God struck him down he would still go.</p><p>"See you then," The man let go of Dongmyeong's hands and took a quick step back. His heel clinking against the stone-paved ground.</p><p>"Wait!"</p><p>The man stuck out his finger, tapping the tip of Dongmyeong's nose. Instinctively Dongmyeong blinked his eyes closed, and when he opened them again the man was gone.</p><p>"I didn't even get your name..." He muttered, his breath foggy in the autumn air.</p><p>***</p><p>Dongju opened the door to their shared room only to find Dongmyeong had gathered all the blankets and covered himself in them. He was making weird noises and moved around erratically. "What are you doing?"</p><p>Dongju was no longer angry and after a second look in the mirror decided he liked the new look. It made him look rougher, angrier, a complete 180° from his first soft fairy impression. He would no longer be meek and sorry, so the change felt good to him. In a way it made him feel progress he thought he wasn't getting.</p><p>A muffled scream echoed underneath the sheets before Dongmyeong's messy tuff of hair peeked out. "Something insane just happened!"</p><p>"Stop screaming and tell me about it!" Dongju demanded, giving a smack to Dongmyeong's back. The layer of blankets should have protected him from any damage. "Honestly, you sneak out into town without telling anyone and now you've gone crazy."</p><p>"Okay, just- I need to get myself together," Dongmyeong shuffled out from his mound and sat back, patting the bed as he made room for Dongju to sit down on the bed as well. He avoided making eye contact, but Dongju wasn't having it.</p><p>"Cmon don't keep me waiting! Tell me!!" Dongju shouted, trying to shake the information out of him.</p><p>"I-I fell in love," Dongmyeong blurted out. He didn't mean to say that exact line, but it was close to the truth.</p><p>"WHAT!" Dongju's eyes popped out of his head. He had stopped shaking and instead only gripped his twin's shoulders.</p><p>"You really have gone crazy..." Dongju spoke with a whisper under his tongue. The words flying out with an unimaginable certainty.</p><p>"Wha- No, it's just that he was really cute, like really cute..." Dongmyeong defended, curling in on himself once he realized how embarrassing he sounded. "I couldn't help it! He was really...enchanting. But omg I was so awkward."</p><p>"I'm going to get Keonhee! There's something wrong with you!" Dongju shouted before he sprang up from the bed, making a dash towards the door. Not even giving Dongmyeong a wink of time to protest. </p><p>"Wait don't!" Dongmyeong demanded, tripping on his multiple sheets and face-palming the floor. He reached out his pathetic hand, but it was too late. Dongju had already left, probably bringing Keonhee back with him to humiliate Dongmyeong and his lovestruck self.  </p><p>All three were now back on the bed, sitting in a triangle formation. This time, the room door was locked to prevent any more quick escapes. Dongmyeong sat on his knees, the others' eyes staring intensely through him, and he couldn't help but build up a sweat. </p><p>"Well, his status isn't saying anything strange..." Keonhee muttered softly: mostly to confirm it with himself. "There's nothing wrong here, Dongju. I think he really did just fell in love."</p><p>"That's impossible, he literally met them today!" Dongju yelled almost with a laugh, baffled at the absurdity.</p><p>"Okay! Okay! Yeah, I get it. I'm crazy, but that's not what's important right now!" Dongmyeong exclaimed, standing up as the bed creaked underneath his feet. "He invited me out tonight!" </p><p>The ticket shone despite the lack of sunlight in the room, the gold letters glimmering and shimmering like it was some holy artifact from ancient times. The smooth red only exemplified its significance.   </p><p>Dongju jumped up and swiped it from Dongmyeong's unassuming hands. "This looks...suspicious."</p><p>Keonhee leaned over Dongju's shoulder, his chin just barely touching. "A circus? For DEMI-HUMANS?" He turned back to Dongmyeong, who was over the initial shock and now trying to attack Dongju.</p><p>"This is a trap no matter how you look at it!" Dongju shouted, holding the ticket out of Dongmyeong's reach. "There's no way you're going to this!"</p><p>"As shady as it seems it's legit! He's an elf I saw it with my own eyes!" Dongmyeong cried out finally grabbing back his ticket. The piece of paper was barely wrinkled. "He even told me to bring people I trust."</p><p>“That just means he’s trying to get more slaves!” Dongju cried out. “What happened with you and being the wariest about this type of stuff?”</p><p>”Th-Then Keonhee can come with me! If anything bad happens he can zap us out of there!” Dongmyeong tried to reason. He knew it sounded like a suspicious ploy, but he knew he could trust that man. Even if he didn’t know his name, it felt if he didn’t go he’d regret it for the rest of his life.</p><p>Dongju glared back at Keonhee, signaling the mage to not agree with the whims of his stupid twin. However, Keonhee avoided Dongju’s death stare, looking at the more interesting wall.</p><p>Keonhee was reluctant to follow along but was more curious about the circus than anything else. He couldn’t let the chance to meet other Demi-humans in the flesh slip from his very hands. He was a researcher at heart after all.</p><p>”Haah, I can’t believe this...” Dongju sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose. “If you two are going <em>I </em>have to go as well.”</p><p>Just as Dongmyeong began celebrating by throwing the pillows around, which effectively annoyed Dongju even more, a knock echoed from the door.</p><p>”Hey! Ravn said come downstairs he has something to discuss,” Seoho spoke from behind the door. Cautiously, the trio wondered if he managed to catch any part of their conversation.</p><p>”Kay, we’ll be down in a bit!” Keonhee yelled, his voice quivering slightly.</p><p>The glances at each other, confirming that they were in the clear.</p><p>As they walked down the stairs they noticed how much crowded it was compared to the morning they left. The tables were almost filled with people eating and or drinking. The innkeeper skated around on their feet taking orders left and right. Finding their party members were easier as Seoho’s dark hood contrasted with Geonhak’s platinum armor, making them stand out.</p><p>Youngjo sat distracted in his seat before his face lit up at the sight of the trio. He waved them towards their table, Hwanwoong sat next to him slurping down a bowl of soup.</p><p>“Glad to see you guys found Dongmyeong!” Youngjo exclaimed as they pulled out their chairs to sit. </p><p>“Next time we should never let him leave,” Dongju suggested before receiving a kick to his shin by the person in subject.</p><p>“Oh yeah Ravn, what happened at the guild, was Yonghoon there?“ Keonhee asked. His hands intertwined under his chin.</p><p>”He was, but he wasn’t taking visitors. Not even me! Can you believe that?” </p><p>“I guess things got busier when we left,” Seoho chimed in, his plate already cleared from any food. He probably started eating before everyone else. “I’m sure he’s probably drowning in work right now.”</p><p>“Didn’t you have something to talk to us about?” Geonhak brought up.</p><p>Youngjo stilled and Hwanwoong flinched by his side. They made up their mind to finally leave the party. It was better to cut them off early on before they got even more attached. It’s a shame they had to destroy what could potentially be a worthwhile friendship, but it had to be done. They’ve stayed too long at one location, it wouldn’t be a surprise if they showed up at their doorstep right now.</p><p>”Well, after we get things done with Yonghoon and the reward, we were thinking of leaving... the party,” Youngjo spoke carefully, making sure he didn’t expose what he truly felt. Everyone was shocked as their eyes widen at the sudden news.</p><p>”I-I guess-Uh it was nice. The time we spent together,” Geonhak barely coughed out, stumbling on his words as he had yet to fully process what he heard.</p><p>”Man already? I thought we could squeeze in at least another week...” Seoho complained, leaning back in his chair. He somehow picked up the situation early on, noting their slight change in behavior.</p><p>“We’ll still be in town for a day or two, we’re not leaving right away. Plus, tonight’s the lantern lighting, so I was thinking of seeing that at least.” Hwanwoong stated, picking at whatever was left in his bowl.</p><p>“Of course you have to see it!” Seoho exclaimed, slapping the table with his fist. “It’s the only cool thing in this town, and it only comes once a year!”</p><p>“I don’t know what could be so great about lanterns...” Geonhak nagged, nudging Seoho in the side.</p><p>While the group discussed their plans for tonight, Dongmyeong wondered how and if he could bring up the circus. He couldn’t say they couldn’t go. After all, Ravn and Woong were leaving forever, but he also had to go see that mysterious man again. The only solution he could come up with was to knock them all unconscious. However, there was no way any of them were capable of pulling that off.</p><p>Dongmyeong tried sending telepathic cries for help to Dongju, which he totally received but chose to ignore. In the first place, Dongju didn't even want to go. This would be a perfect opportunity to keep Dongmyeong from going.</p><p>”Dongmyeong are you alright? You’re spacing out,” Youngjo asked concerned,  waving a hand in front of Dongmyeong’s face.</p><p>”I-I’m fine...” He’s screwed.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, can you guess who the mystery man is? I will give you a kiss if you guess correctly. ^3^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Bigger Moons mean Longer Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is the long-awaited chapter! Oh goodness, it took me forever to finish this, but it's here now and that's all that matters! It was meant to be a long chapter and I didn't want to split it up into two, so forgive me. Also, to all the people waiting patiently for me to update, thank you! It really motivates me and keeps me going, knowing people like what I do. So, have fun reading :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun had fully set, leaving only scattered fragments of its light in the black sky. Centered in the middle like the focus of the world floated the bright blue moon. The pale white bounced off the darkness surrounding it, spraying its magic and power down to the anticipating city below. There were little to no glittering little dots in the sky, for tonight the moon was the star of the show.</p><p>The streets were crowded to the brim as people bumped and rushed by, racing to the town square where the event would be held. The planted trees lining the road were sparkled in glowing lights, almost like fairies had rested in them their whole lives.</p><p>The pale morning couldn't compare to the vibrant dancing of the night. People pranced around with bright smiles, clapping away to distant yet looming music. Dark and light conflicted with each other resulting in a golden harmony. This was only just the beginning of tonight's festival.</p><p>On their way to the center of the city, Seoho had sported a white mask he found fancy. The gold paint waved its way across the surface in a delicate and certain way that the seller boasted it was the original. Seoho was certain a mask that cost 10 copper would never live up to the mask of the moon creator but bought it anyway.</p><p>"That's such a waste of money," Geonhak immediately complained, despite not putting in any effort to stop him. The seven of them crowded closely around the stall, trying not to still the flowing traffic. Dongmyeong hovered near the back, his eyes flickering back and forth as if he was trying to find something. </p><p>Leading the way through the sea of people, Seoho put the overpriced mask on, which covered his whole face and up to his forehead. His steps were chirpy in the way he bounced up and down on the stone paving: boots clicking as he walked.</p><p>"I don't get how you're so grouchy when there's a festival going on. Like, hello!" Seoho yelled, turning his back to wave his arms up and down to highlight the joyful and ecstatic atmosphere.    </p><p>"Even I'm getting affected by the mood!" Hwanwoong strongly cheered, throwing his arm around Seoho as they began to do a little dance. If this was going to be their goodbye party it might as well be an explosive one, Hwanwoong deemed.</p><p>Youngjo stood back, trying to watch with indifference, but was also equally filled with the itching urge to join in. After a short second of debating, he decided he couldn't resist and hopped into line with them.    </p><p>Geonhak could only scoff at the betrayal before he turned to ask Dongju, "Can you believe thi-" He stopped, confused but concerned about where the healer disappeared to. He whipped his head around to search for the firey ball of hair through the swirling crowd, only to narrowly catch sight of him slipping into a dark corner. The others caught on, realizing Keonhee and Dongmyeong disappeared as well.</p><p>"Where are they going?" Geonhak asked out loud, dropping whatever he was doing and went against the current to trail them. He assumed they had gotten lost and went over to catch them before they went too far. </p><p>"Wait! What about the lanterns?!" Seoho questioned, sulking as Geonhak charged through not even hearing him over the loud chatter and music. Hwanwoong and Youngjo, now alone side-by-side, glanced at one another before shrugging and chasing after the increasingly distancing group.</p><p>Finally squeezing themselves through the hoard of festival-doers, they managed to shuffle their sore feet into the alleyway. Geonhak didn't stop though, as he quickly ran after the dark cloth of Dongju's cloak; not sparing any time for the others to catch up.</p><p>He turned left, straight, left again, and a right. It was like he was maneuvering through a maze, except he was getting further and further away from the exit. The bustling center of the city was left behind and only an out-of-place silence took its place. The alley grew darker and the glittering decorations slowly diminished. Soon, he was left with only the sound of his rushed footsteps.</p><p>Rounding the last corner, Geonhak halted as he was left facing a blank brick wall. The mages were nowhere to be seen almost as if they vanished in thin air, leaving Geonhak to pant into the cold night. His breath forming small smokey clouds that rose to the blooming moon, the only light in the dusty alley.</p><p>Just as Geonhak started to grow anxious, the other three caught up visibly out of breath. First Seoho, then Hwanwoong, and lastly Youngjo. </p><p>"Oh my gOD!" Seoho exclaimed, leaning his hands against his knees, which formed some form of a triangle. "How-" He took a breath. "How are you so fast?" </p><p>"That's not important. They're gone, I might’ve lost them." Geonhak curtly replied before turning away. In return, Seoho made a face that clearly stated his annoyance with the other.</p><p>Geonhak began looking around for any clues to where they might’ve gone. Although, there weren’t many places to search through in the first place. </p><p>"Hey, this door is unlocked..." Youngjo slowly stated as he pointed at the slightly ajar door. It would've barely noticeable if the wind inside hadn't pushed it open.</p><p>The door was old and almost rotting as if no one has touched it till now. The windows outside the building were boarded up: the nails rusted, causing the boards to hang off. If you managed to look past the broken glass, you would be met with an empty dingy room.</p><p>"We should go in right?" Hwanwoong hesitantly asked, ready to get this over with but reluctant to go in. "It's clearly abandoned, so we won't get in trouble."</p><p>"Would they go in there?" Seoho asked simply. "I mean look at it. No one would go in there."</p><p>Hwanwoong took a peek inside before quickly pulling his head back out, "Yeah, I don't think Keonhee would go in there unless he was being threatened.”</p><p>”There’s nowhere else they could’ve gone. We have to check it.” Geonhak stated firmly, concerned whether the party’s three mages got themselves caught up in something dangerous.</p><p>”How about you go in by yourself, and tell us if you find anything,” Seoho suggested, backing as far away as he could from the door.</p><p>”What, are you scared? You didn’t do this back in the goblin’s base,” Geonhak taunted, folding his arms with fake confidence.</p><p>”You-!” Seoho exclaimed through the grind of his teeth.</p><p>”Guys, guys calm down we’re wasting time,” Youngjo interfered, stepping in between them with both his hands out. “We can all go in together. At the same time of course.”</p><p>As Youngjo suggested they all went in together. Though, Seoho and Geonhak pushed and kicked as they entered the haunting place. Hwanwoong wondered how exactly they got along before they joined the party.</p><p>Inside, it was a lot darker now that they were hidden away from any source of light. However, some slithering shadows managed to slip inside from the broken windows, causing the floor to move sluggishly.</p><p>With each step they took the splintering floors would creak. Littering the bare floorboards were broken furniture and glass shards. In the corners of the room swung looming cobwebs, now void of any living things.</p><p>Youngjo sneezed from the overflowing dust, causing the air to swirl. He paused, looking down at the mess of the floor before noticing something. Light imprints of Keonhee’s strange yet unique shoe soles stamped the floor. Some parts were cut off by the splitting floor, but most of it was still distinguishable.</p><p>Youngjo trailed it as the others began looking around the rest of the room. It began from the front door and disappeared after a large yet almost unnoticeable ashy rug. Before Youngjo could call the others to lift the dusty thing, Hwanwoong thoughtlessly walked by not realizing the thick rug was by his feet.</p><p>"Hwanwoong, watch out!" Youngjo cried out, but it was too late; he had caught his shoe on the rug and fell forward, digging into the heels of his hand. "Are you alright?" Youngjo hurriedly asked once he leaped to his side not realizing the slip of his tongue. He was more concerned about whether Hwanwoong had injured himself in such a dirty place. It wouldn't be surprising if any cuts got infected.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine..." He was sat leaning on his legs as Youngjo examined Hwanwoong's palms for any injuries. "I didn't get cut."</p><p>Running his thumb across his palm, Youngjo was relieved to find Hwanwoong had told the truth. But he was slightly shocked at how rough they’ve gotten. They used to be so soft and smooth, now they were calloused from the constant wear on them. Strangely, he began to reminisce about the first day in the palace: the same day he met Hwanwoong.</p><p>"Is your hand good?" Seoho asked concerned, snapping Youngjo out of his flashback. "I knew this would be a bad idea."</p><p>It seemed no one caught Youngjo’s mistake, everyone was more concerned about if Hwanwoong injured himself.</p><p>"Guys I'm fine!" Hwanwoong squawked as he tried shooing them away so he could stand up. "More importantly, I'm pretty sure I found out where they went!”</p><p>He brushed off his now dusty pants and threw the rug aside, revealing an iron latch door beneath. It was slightly cracked open, and if you hover your hand over it you could feel the air blowing. There was a small magic circle, probably used to move the rug back over it. </p><p>Even though Youngjo discovered it first, he made no move to tell discredit Hwanwoong.</p><p>“Oh great, a basement.” Seoho curtly complained.</p><p>Geonhak, who had awkwardly stood about, positioned his legs between the hatch as he tugged on the rusty handle. He strugglingly had to pull twice, the door not opening the first try.</p><p>Once opened, they unenthusiastically crawled down the dark creaking steps. It wasn’t long before they reached solid ground. Though, it was hard to tell in the pitch darkness.</p><p>”Geonhak can’t you light this place up?” Youngjo asked, blindly waving his hands to grab on to the paladin.</p><p>“Ah- who just touched me!” Seoho screamed, his voice echoing in the closed space.</p><p>”Sorry that would be me,” Hwanwoong replied, removing his hands from the archer.</p><p>”Wait who am I touching then?!” Youngjo yelped, ripping his hands away from whatever he was holding.</p><p>Before things got more creepy and hectic Geonhak finally cast his magic. “Light!” At his word, a small orb illuminated the area. It floated just above his palm as he waved it around the room. In a corner, it revealed a clothed mannequin, which Youngjo had startled away from.</p><p>The basement looked more like an abandoned storage room. Boxes and crates lined the walls, some lying idle in the middle of the room. The dust managed to seep down from above, covering everything in a line of dirt. However, it also left evidence of people traveling through. At the end of the room shone an opened wooden door that led to an even darker and longer tunnel.</p><p>”I don’t know if I should laugh or not...” Geonhak thought out loud at Youngjo’s terrified face.</p><p>”Don’t laugh.” Youngjo commanded before collecting himself and dragging his body away from the mannequin. “We should get going before I decided I would rather watch floating lanterns with Seoho...”</p><p>“I- do I even take offense to that?” Seoho stuttered, making his way to the tunnel in the wall, peering through before looking back in disbelief.</p><p>“You should. I mean watching lanterns does sound...boring.” Hwanwoong answered politely as he waltzed past Seoho, minding his business as if he didn't just crush his esteem.</p><p>"You haven’t even seen them yet!" Seoho protested as each of them followed Hwanwoong, leaving Seoho disgruntled and in the dark. He cried out before running after them."Don't just say nothing and leave me here!"</p><p>***</p><p>The sound of their footsteps clicked and echoed down the cave. The light from Geonhak’s palm cast dark shadows like the two opposite sides of the moon. Previously, they were tracing the marks from Keonhee's shoes, but they soon vanished. Bluntly cut off without notice.</p><p>“Don’t any of you find this strange?” Seoho questioned.</p><p>“Like how we’re walking down a dark tunnel that could lead to our immediate doom?” Hwanwoong answered sarcastically, not even looking back.</p><p>“Yes, but also what’s their reason for going down this immediate doom tunnel?” Seoho pondered. “You don’t think they’re drug dealers right!?”</p><p>”Seoho, most times your hunches are right, other times they are completely wrong,” Geonhak stated matter of factly. “It’s like that one time you thought Cya was a vampire.”</p><p>”Have you ever seen him sleep or eat though!?”</p><p>Youngjo cleared his throat, drawing the attention to him. “Whether they are drug dealers or not, we are still their party members. It’s our job to make sure they’re not getting into trouble. So, I hope that answers your question.” </p><p>“We're not gonna be party members for long...” Seoho muttered, hanging his head while he said it.</p><p>”You’re not wrong...” Youngjo said as he managed to pick up on his whisper. “I wish we could tell you why, but it’s nothing you need to know.”</p><p>This time it was Geonhak who asked. “Does it have anything to do with the prince?” He had halted in his tracks, startling both Seoho and the pair in front of him.</p><p>”You- how do you kno-“ Youngjo asked surprised. Had they been traveling with one of the first prince's spies? However, that just wouldn't have made sense. Geonhak would've sent word already and they would've caught the moment they met. And, Youngjo would like to believe Geonhak wasn't that type of person.</p><p>”You said it earlier when he fell. Even though I’ve only been in high society for a short while I would still know the name of the crown prince. Plus, it’s a pretty uncommon name.” Geonhak spoke loud and clear. “You’re brother’s an ass by the way.”</p><p>”He tried to kill me! You think I wouldn’t know?” Hwanwoong exclaimed, finally turning around to face Geonhak. “And how do you even know him?”</p><p>”So we’ve been found out...” Youngjo stated, trying to process what the next best move would be.</p><p>”Wait, you’re royalty?” Seoho asked, clearly not caught up with the political world of the kingdom he lives in.</p><p>”Half-royalty, my mother was a maid.” Hwanwoong revealed as if it was common knowledge.</p><p>”Woongie-“ Youngjo was cut off.</p><p>”It’s fine, we’re already exposed. To be honest I’m surprised it took this long.” Hwanwoong sighed, folding his arms and slouching to the side. “Also please stop calling me that now.”</p><p>“Geonhak, you were in high society?” Seoho questioned, clearly the only one out of the loop. “How come you never told me?”</p><p>”It’s...” He paused. “complicated.”</p><p>It grew quiet. Geonhak had lowered his hand, the light now only illuminating their legs. Their faces veiled in an artificial darkness. The atmosphere slowly grew heavy and suffocating, and it became harder to move on.</p><p>The air was stiff and still, more so than just awhile ago. The small light grew foggy with a thick mist that surrounded their feet. It swirled out from the cracks in the floor, ones that had been barely visible.</p><p>”Uh! Guys, call me crazy, but is that smoke?!” Seoho exclaimed, jumping back not realizing it had surrounded all around them.</p><p>”Cover your face!” Youngjo spun towards Hwanwoong, fruitlessly using his sleeve to try and filter the fumes. “We have to move forward!” </p><p>“It’s too thick-“ Geonhak collapsed first, almost falling forward if Seoho hadn’t caught him from behind. His mind grew hazy like static before his brain was turned off.</p><p>Youngjo stood strong, Hwanwoong’s arm slung around his shoulders, as he held his breath. Hwanwoong was limp as Youngjo tried to drag them past the gas to no avail. Before he knew it all four of them laid limp on the ground.</p><p>Seoho’s mask managed to block out some of the gas, the cheap thing proving itself worthwhile. Unfortunately, it didn’t last long before he slipped to the floor, bringing Geonhak with him. He laughed out loud, his last thought being that they really were drug dealers. He would laugh again but the smoke ran down his throat, sending him off into a deep sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>“Ticket please!” the masked person asked cheerily yet also politely. The white bunny mask reflected the flashing lights from the enormous red tent behind them. Colors of the rainbow danced into the night, sometimes dashing past with a surprise that made it hard to believe they were well hidden. The jester-like bunny had their hands out, waiting to feel the sleek material land on the soft layer of their gloves.</p><p>Dongmyeong rushingly shoved his hands into his pockets, shuffling around as he hoped he hadn't dropped it on their way here. Before he could start panicking Dongju waved the ticket in front of his face after he took it from Keonhee, who had stashed it in his inventory.</p><p>"Thank you!" the masked person exclaimed before closely examining it for its authenticity. "Woah! A VIP ticket? Right this way please!"</p><p>They halted on their feet, turning around, "Ah, but before I forget you should put these on!" They put on the simple white masks, concealing their faces as told.</p><p>The three followed, slightly bewildered at the thought of it all as they entered into the loud booming tent. Inside it was nothing they'd ever seen before. The seats were filled with all sorts of people, be it elves, dwarves, or beastmen: some furry eared others scaled or feathered. They sat attentively and suspensefully, eager to experience the magic of the circus again. All of them were masked, some with more decorated and intricate masks, perhaps from being long-time customers.</p><p>The ceiling hung high, and the whole place was fully lit up by hanging chain lanterns; considering their size they seemed blinding, but they shone with a delicacy. </p><p>"Here we are! Please take a seat and the show will start shortly!" Just as they were about to leave, they did a quick sharp 180. "If you like you can transform back too." With that said the masked bunny hopped away, probably back to attend to the people waiting in line. </p><p>The three sat down silently, slowly processing the new information gained. Certainly, this didn't seem to be a complex scheme to hook in demihumans, but the show hadn't started yet; there was more to uncover. </p><p>"Woah, the seats are so comfortable!" Dongmyeong beamed excitedly, lifting himself up and down on the cushion. "Everything's so pretty from up here!" </p><p>They were seated on an elevated stage, isolated away from the rest of the audience. It was truly a VIP seat as they even had heavy curtains to hide with.</p><p>"I hate to say it but this seems..." Dongju paused, struggling to say the last word. "...legit."</p><p>On their way here, Dongju was certain what they were doing was stupid. The magical instructions on the ticket were clear, but actually doing them was absurd.</p><p>First, they had to go to an abandoned building in a secluded alley. Then enter, said building, and go into the basement, which is a clear screaming red flag in Dongju's opinion. Walk down an incredible long dark tunnel so long they got fed up and had to ride on Keonhee's staff. Finally, emerge from the cave and follow the blue fireflies through yet another dark forest and arrive at their location. </p><p>Despite the howling fear and screams Keonhee emitted during their journey, he still found it in him to gawk in awe at the people sitting below him. It felt like Dongju was sitting between two children and he was their tired mother: ready to smack them on the head.</p><p>"Oh right!" Keonhee exclaimed, turning to cup Dongju's head.</p><p>"What are you doing?!" Dongju shouted, unable to push the other away as he got closer. His brown eyes piercing through the mask.</p><p>Before Dongju knew, it was over and his pointed ears were revealed, twitching in the air. "You know you could tell me before you do that!" </p><p>The three sat down, calmer after Dongju went into a violent fit and tired himself out. It wouldn't be a surprise if they woke up the next morning filled with bruises, from his punching. How could a healer do so much damage?</p><p>Suddenly, the lanterns fizzled out one by one in succession and enveloped them in complete darkness. The crowd cheered as the show began to start.</p><p>The ceiling opened up like an observatory, the moon blossoming in full view above the spectators.</p><p>Now covered in a spotlight, the center revealed a standing figure dressed in a top hat, tailcoat, and a metal cane. At one glance Dongmyeong knew exactly who it was.</p><p>”It’s him! Dongju, it’s him!” He shouted, shaking an already explosively annoyed Dongju.</p><p>The man, perhaps noticing the commotion, turned and waved a wink in his direction. In turn, the audience screamed with joy, clapping, and jumping from their seats. It felt like fireworks shot up from the ground, the crowd was growing crazy.</p><p>It only took one clap from him to still the noise as everyone shifted on their feet. “Ladies and gentlemen! Beasts to elves! Welcome, to the Circus!” He announced, his arms spread to embrace the stage.</p><p>“I’m sure you’re all itching in your seats! So, let’s get started right away!” He shouted mysteriously, reaching the furthest of ears. "I'll be your host for tonight! Strangers call me The Showman, while friends simply call me Harin!"</p><p>The crowd cheered yet again, roaring a jumbled mix of his two names. Dongmyeong pondered in his seat, fidgeting as he waited for the spectacular of the circus. "Harin, so that's his name..."</p><p>As promised, it wasn't long before the show truly began. With a snap of his fingers, Harin disappeared before reappearing again above the crowd. He floated with imaginary weight, his footsteps echoing with light that left an imprint in the air. He created a delicate stairway towards a decorative woman balancing on a single string. It already seemed impossible to keep still, but nonetheless, she stood holding a variety of curvey knives.</p><p>She danced and twirled on the tightrope as if she was born on it, not once did she slip or flinch. The blades swirled with such precision and accuracy it lulled people into a trance. With their focus on her, it was no wonder you would jump back at sudden roaring flames. Like a dragon perched at the base of a mountain, a man stood blowing out of his mouth like a torch.</p><p>The circus went on unexpectedly, with the twins startling out of their seats and Keonhee screaming when the performers got to close. There were parts with people clinging to their seats in anticipation, but also parts making them want to jump into the ring itself.</p><p>Keonhee never knew there could be something so fun outside the tower. With all the monsters lurking around it, he only assumed danger was at every corner. All the books and stories he was told were always about monsters and evil people. Despite always being curious, he never truly let his guard down. When using his magic, he felt like it was made to destroy and kill. Even though he knew it could protect, he was scared he would grow out of control into a monster like those he dreaded.</p><p>Keonhee snapped out of his trance when the little light left on the stage disappeared. The showman, Harin, stood alone as the rest of the performers retreated backstage into another tent. He had tuned out the announcement for the next act, so he had no clue what was coming.</p><p>Suddenly, fairy-like creatures sculpted from light danced around Harin like a parade of animals. They resembled the spirits of nature but were only slightly different.</p><p>”Woah...” Dongju whispered in awe at the sight.</p><p>Keonhee was overwhelmed with a sense of déjà vu. It dawned on him like a rain cloud as he flashed back to the night they met.</p><p>They were only strangers then, but when he saw how small and fragile Dongju’s back looked he couldn’t find it in himself to walk away. If he was honest, the moonlight made him look like he met the fairy of the lake.</p><p>Keonhee wasn’t even paying attention anymore, rather he was more content watching Dongju’s face light up just as it did back then. He hoped he could keep watching him smile, but Keonhee still wasn't sure what was bothering him that night. Heck, he doesn't even know why the two were stranded in the forest in the first place. He could only hope they'll trust and tell him one day.</p><p>”What are you staring at?” Dongju asked, noticing the mage’s stare.</p><p>Keonhee laughed awkwardly, not expecting to be caught. He wasn’t quite sure how to act, so he turned away and pretended to cough. Dongju gave him a confused glare before focusing back on the show.</p><p>Keonhee was sure his face was red, considering the fact that his cheeks were burning up. He wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline from being caught or the way Dongju’s eyes sparkled at him, but still, his heart shook.</p><p>There was nothing to allude to what would happen next. It just happened so quickly and unexpectedly. There were no aforementioned shouts, no suspicious behavior. The ground just rumbled accompanied by a loud booming, while dust and crumbles flew. The tent wavered and the wind ripped through its fabric, exposing the outside fields. </p><p>Dongju was knocked back into his chair from the impact, almost falling backward as he tried to block out the ringing in his ears. His vision blurred and from what he could make out heard the panic screaming, and yelling of the audience. </p><p>Despite being dizzy, Keonhee got up from the ground and tried to steady himself on his chair. He was sat on the far left and could just make out who set the bomb off. They were clad in shiny metals, sturdy swords, and a crest on their chests, which he couldn't quite see. Leading them was a young knight, one with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.</p><p>***</p><p>Seoho's eyes shot opened quickly, trying to gather his surroundings. He struggled in the thick ropes tied around his arms and legs, the material digging into his skin. It was sure to leave marks, and he cursed himself for not being more prepared. Lately, he had been too relaxed, too comfortable around his party members that he didn't bother to carry his usual secret knife up his sleeve. </p><p>Geonhak was tied and propped up against a wooden crate, similar to the ones in the basement. He was stripped of his armor, and his sword was nowhere to be found. Seoho just realized his hood was missing. That was messed up of them to just expose him like that, but there were other things to worry about. If anything, it reassured him knowing Geonhak would still side with him.</p><p>Youngjo and Hwanwoong were sprawled across the hay covering the ground. Both of them still unconscious, weapons also vacant from their sides. </p><p>Despite his worries, Seoho sighed a breath of relief, knowing they were at least alright. They didn't seem to have any wounds, so he felt a little at ease. He was so occupied that he didn't even bother to notice the monster resting in front of him. Its black fur moved with each breath it took, and it sat barely touching the top of the tent they were in. </p><p>Seoho immediately quieted his breathing and began watching the sleeping lion carefully. It had a collar looped around its neck with a bell, which had an engraving he couldn't see.</p><p>Seoho began to crawl towards Geonhak, the closest one to him, but just as he barely inched forward, the lion let out a sharp huff. The jingle of its bell accompanied it. Seoho turned, horrified as the lion was watching with one eye opened. He gulped the spit in his mouth and stilled immediately. </p><p>It growled at him and bared its teeth in warning. If he moved again it would eat him, or at least that's what he thought it meant. Just as he began looking around, trying to find clues on how to escape, someone waltzed in.</p><p>"Oh, finally, one of them woke up." They stated, walking up to the lion and stroking it. In return, the lion let at a low deep purr.</p><p>The man had pale hair that softly hung from his face and pastel eyes that stood fierce and calm. Seoho could tell he was strong, hell maybe even stronger than he was. If the big lion by his side didn't give him away, then the whip on his hip would. This man was a Monster Tamer, and a good one to the boot.   </p><p>Seoho has never met a Tamer before, but he does remember Yonghoon mentioning it before. Monster Tamers are few in number and difficult to become. They subjugate monsters and turn them into, essentially, what you would call their <em>pets</em>. The reason they're so rare is that monsters are difficult to control. Even if you have a taming spell on them, there's a chance they can break free, resulting in a potential death.</p><p>"What are you staring at?" The man spoke up, turning away from his lion. "Scared?"</p><p>Seoho kept quiet, and the man crouched down in front of him, gently pulling his chin up so they could face one another. "I didn't get a closer look before, but they're real, huh? Red eyes and black hair, but no horns, no wings, no tail."</p><p>Seoho's face went stern, and he was ready to headbutt the guy, if only he wasn't tied up. He tugged just for good measure, but it only ended up scratching up his skin.</p><p>"Look, I don't particularly care what you are. Whether you're a demon or a human, I hate them all the same. The thing is, you and your friends were somewhere they shouldn't be, and I need to know <em>why</em> you were there, <em>how</em> you were there, and <em>what</em> you were doing there. Do you understand?" The man's grip on his chin tightened, his fingers digging into Seoho's jaw painfully. </p><p>"I- I can't talk if you're g-grabbing me like this!" Seoho managed to exclaim, feeling the muscles in his face cramp up.</p><p>"My bad," He dropped him and instead rested his hands on his knees. "Now talk."</p><p>Seoho's head was downcasted, but suddenly he started wiggling like a worm in water. "Like I'm gonna tell you anything, you stupid kidnapper! You drug dealer! Where did you take the rest of my friends! You bad person! Y-you gangster! If a single hair is missing from the tops of their heads, I'll kill you!"</p><p>"Huh?" He breathed dumbfounded, his face contorted with rage. "Are you stupid?!" </p><p>He reached forward, grabbing a tuff of Seoho's black hair. "If anybody is a kidnapper, it would be you guys!"</p><p>"Ah!" Seoho glared back at him. "Why you...!" Seoho gasped before straining his neck to bite the man's arm, not letting go.</p><p>"Let go!" The man yelled out, shocked and mortified. "What are you, some dog?!"  </p><p>The two danced to a weird performance, the rhythm and beat non-existent. They were basically failing around, like a fisherman with a fish on his hook.</p><p>Seoho felt his teeth drawing blood from the other but didn't care to let go. With every yank and pull, Seoho bit down harder. If he weren't tied up, he would've resorted to using his fist instead. </p><p>"Vix!" The man shouted, commanding his lion, and it leaping towards Geonhak. </p><p>Seoho eyes widened in horror as the lion's jaw caged around Geonhak's neck. With Seoho's guard down, the man was able to shove Seoho off with a thud that punched the air from his lungs. </p><p>"Hey! Don't even think of hurting him!" Seoho commanded a little breathless. </p><p>"I might have to if you bite me again...!" The man stood holding his wrist, carefully inspecting the raw wound. "Jeez, you drew blood..."</p><p>Seoho kept nervously glancing between the man and his lion, who still held Geonhak in between its teeth. Seoho wanted to bite the man again for endangering Geonhak and threatening him. But knew it was a bad idea, even if it was tempting.  </p><p>There wasn't much Seoho could do but comply if it meant ensuring his friends' safety. Though, it didn't feel great submitting to someone he thought was a kidnapper.</p><p>"I'll answer your questions... just let him go," Seoho asked as politely as he could, a slight quiver between his words.</p><p>"Hmph...! You should've just done this in the first place." The man huffed with annoyance, almost fed up with the job. He turned, ruffling his hair frustratingly, cursing under his breath. </p><p>He snapped his gloved fingers, signaling to his lion, who trekked away, eyeing Seoho with irritation. "If I knew how tiring this was going to be, I wouldn't have even volunteered..." The man muttered to himself, sighing afterward.</p><p>Seoho swallowed nervously at the man's silence, waiting for him to start interrogating him again.</p><p>"How did you find the tunnel?" The man asked after starting to bandage the bite Seoho gave him. "I thought we kept it well hidden..." He tsked under his breath.</p><p>"We were just trying to find our friends..." Seoho spoke after carefully running it through his head. Anything he says could anger the man, and he absolutely couldn't have that.</p><p>"Friends? Think of a better excuse." He laughed, leaning back on one of the crates.</p><p>"Wha- that is the truth, we're even party members!" Seoho tired not recalling the fact he was hiding his true identity from them. Even if Geonhak were to persist Seoho's humanity, it didn't feel right hiding it from them. Demons are no laughing matter, and as much Seoho hates them too, he can't deny the resemblance he has with them.</p><p>Even though he recently learned about Youngjo and Hwanwoong's secret, it didn't hold the same weight as his own. Geonhak's too, sure he felt upset about it, but it was his secret to tell (despite already being exposed).   </p><p>"It didn't seem like it when you were following so close... like you were hunting them!" The man yelled, anger filling him up again.</p><p>"We were all in a group when they got separated. It's only natural we'd go after them!" Seoho refuted, his words not coming through to the other.</p><p>"Stop lying! I know you're demi-human hunters, so stop it before your <em>friend</em> becomes pet food."    </p><p>"I'm not lying! None of us are even demi-humans!" Seoho was confused now. He had no idea what the other was talking about. Demi-humans? No one on their team remotely resembled the mysterious demi-humans. In fact, Seoho has never met one before. </p><p>An intense flare snapped across his face. "Vix!" The lion rising from its sitting position, leaping yet again towards an unconscious Geonhak.</p><p>"No! You can't! Everything I said was the truth!" Seoho yelled, ready to muster his small amount of mana, and cast the first spell that came to mind.</p><p>Before a flurry of feline teeth could fall onto Geonhak, someone stormed into the tent, out of breath. "Kanghyun-!" he crouched over, resting his hands on his knees. </p><p>Kanghyun whipped around, halting his Lion just before its teeth could sink into Geonhak. Seoho let out a breath he was holding onto, turning to face the newcomer and Geonhak's Savior. And just like Kanghyun, Seoho's widened in surprise.</p><p>"Yonghoon?!" Seoho gasped, erratically moving his pupils left and right. </p><p>"Seoho? What are you doing here?" Yonghoon questioned with confusion. "And is that Youngjo!?"</p><p>"Wait just a minute! Yonghoon, you know these criminals?!" Kanghyun yelled, a small streak of betrayal smeared across his brows. </p><p>Yonghoon quickly replied, kneeling next to Seoho and undoing his ties. "Of course I do. And they're not criminals, they're that party I told you about. You know the one getting rid of the recent spike in monsters." At first, Kanghyun looked at him like he just read a strange article in the newspaper. Then, quickly recalled that yes, he was indeed told about them. Yet, he was still somehow unconvinced.</p><p>"This doesn't excuse why they were in the tunnel, Yonghoon. No matter how much you know about them, but there's only one reason why they would be in there." Kanghyun looked on, as Yonghoon undid the last knot.</p><p>Seoho got up on his knees, rubbing his bruised wrists unable to make eye contact with Yonghoon. Since when did Yonghoon know? There was no way he could've recognized Seoho without his hood. It's plausible he recognized Seoho's voice, but then why did he accept it so quickly? </p><p>"What's with that look?" Yonghoon asked, flashing a knowing smile Seoho's way.</p><p>Seoho turned, trying to find any hint of malice from him. But instead, found an amused smirk on his lips.</p><p>Yonghoon laughed, a chuckle he couldn't suppress. "You have no idea how bad you are at hiding this~"</p><p>He poked Seoho's forehead, parting his black bangs and revealing his hidden red eyes. "I didn't want to say anything, cause I knew it would hurt your feelings. Haha, I even had to spread a rumor around that it was some sort of intimidation skill you had." </p><p>"I was that bad?" Seoho asked, skeptical. </p><p>"Yep!" Yonghoon answered with another smile, one that didn't quite reach his eyes. He was most likely recalling all those times Seoho used to get into scuffles with the other adventures. Or maybe that one time he got into a bar fight with Geonhak, noticing that his gaze lingered for a second longer than it should've.</p><p>"Ahem!" Kanghyun cleared his throat, drawing the attention back to him. "That was a nice tear-jerking moment, but what did you come here for Yonghoon?"</p><p>Seoho crawled away and finished untieing the rest of his party members. They were still unconscious, so they laid limp on top of one another.</p><p>Yonghoon's face contorted with dread. "Holy shit! I totally forgot! The knights! Oh my god, they're here!" Yonghoon exclaimed, gripping his hair and jolting up from his knees. </p><p>Kanghyun looked at him like he just met the stupidest man alive (which arguable is true). "You should've told me that right away!" </p><p>"Well, I didn't expect the people being interrogated by you were actually my dumb friends!" Yonghoon screamed. </p><p>"We don't have time for this where are they right now-" </p><p>Before Kanghyun could finish, a loud boom was heard a short distance away. The ground trembled slightly causing everyone to stumble on their feet. The tent quivered and a sharp wind blew its way in.</p><p>”Tha- That came from the audience!” Kanghyun shouted after getting his balance back. “They’re in danger!”</p><p>Seoho wasn't sure what that meant, but it was highly likely that was where Dongju and the rest of them were, but before Seoho could ask Yonghoon swirled around and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Seoho! I don’t have time to explain, but you need to get out here. If they catch you, you’re basically dead.”</p><p>”Wait! What about Keonhee, Dongmyeong? They’re here, right? We have to get them first!” Seoho gasped out in one breath, his hands wrapped around Yonghoon’s wrists.</p><p>Yonghoon, still holding Seoho, noticed the three on the ground hadn't woken up yet. “Kanghyun help him out.” He requested, glancing between the tamer and his lion.</p><p>”Tsk, you’re lucky I have other monsters.” With that the lion grabbed Geonhak’s collar, tossing him on his back and doing the same with Youngjo. </p><p>”Wait, but wha-“ Seoho couldn’t finish as Yonghoon draped Hwanwoong on his back. Kanghyun was already conjuring a magic circle to summon his other familiars. Probably thinking in the back of his head how much Yonghoon owes him.</p><p>”Quick! We don’t have all day!” Yonghoon urgently pushed him forward. “The poison will wear off soon, so just get out of here!” </p><p>After a brief farewell, Yonghoon and Kanghyun turned, running fast towards the sound of the explosion, disappearing into the darkness and smoke. </p><p>Seoho was still frozen, standing there. Things were just happening so quickly and frequently. He didn’t even know where he was, there was no time for anything to be explained to him. Half of the party is gone, while the other half is unconscious. His black hair flew from the draft mocking him, exposed and ready for everyone to see.</p><p>He felt pressure on his shoulders. It was a weight not actually coming from Hwanwoong, but the responsibility of keeping them safe. Never in his whole life did he think he’d be protecting people other than himself. He was taught a very long time ago to not trust anyone, but here he is now, trusting people.</p><p>A low rumble that sounded more like a growl came from behind him.</p><p>His mouth made an ‘o’ as he realized he left Vix waiting. “Y-you’re right let’s go.” He wasn’t quite sure if the lion could understand him, but he said it anyway.</p><p>With a quick jostle to better position Hwanwoong, he spun on his heels, running in the direction opposite of all the commotion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey! You reached the end of the chapter. It might be a while before I write up the next chapter unless you're reading this later, of course. I don't really want to give any hints about what'll happen next, but you're free to guess! Yet again, thanks for reading :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Warm Sun</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Woah! A new chapter? Those are rare these days. Plus, there's a new character we might never see again :/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"Wake up."</em>
</p><p>Youngjo could hear someone say, their voice distant and weak, urgent yet calm, stern but soft. It slowly grew closer, louder, and steadily pierced through his subconscious.</p><p>
  <em>"Wake up."</em>
</p><p>There it was again. It stood right next to him at his sleeping side, waiting impatiently. He tried to move, tried to reach out to it before it could have a chance to disappear. His hands reached out into nothing but air. It floated past grey mist and fluffy clouds. Despite how comfortable he felt, he knew he had to leave.</p><p>"Wake up!" </p><p>Youngjo's eyes shot open to his familiar bedroom ceiling, an unlit magic lantern hanging from it. He groaned loudly, shielding his eyes from his open curtains, the light bleeding through. He tried pulling his sheets up and over his head if his mother hadn't pulled them off.</p><p>"Goodness Youngjo! Breakfast has been done and gone, yet look at you..." She sighed, wrapping his blankets up to wash for the day. </p><p>He groaned again, rolling away from the blinding sun. "The window... close the window."</p><p>"Wake up already! It hasn't been long since we moved to the capital, but you should go out! Make some new friends!" His mom nagged. "You can go see Yonghoon and them every now and then, but at least look around. Who knows, maybe you'll find a girl you like."</p><p>This time Youngjo made an indecipherable noise into his pillow, something on the lines of a gurgle and a moan. Ever since they arrived, Youngjo had been lethargic, sleep all day tired. His family, at first, was understanding. They knew he was against the idea. He even suggested they let him live by himself, or even house with Yonghoon's family for a while. He was that desperate and didn't want to leave, at least not till he could tell Yonghoon how he felt.</p><p>They were neighbors, acquaintances, then quickly best friends. Yonghoon was the son of the guild master, so many flocked to him, adults trying to gain connections through their children. Youngjo's father was no different, but Youngjo himself wouldn't even bat an eye.</p><p>They first met just outside the guild, young Youngjo crouched outside, drawing in the dirt with a stick he found on the way. He began dragging the stick around mindlessly, waiting for his father to finish business inside. Contrary to belief, it was Yonghoon who approached him first, curiously eyeing Youngjo's drawing.</p><p>"Is that a dragon? It looks cool,” Yonghoon asked, crouched down in front of him. His eyes trained onto Youngjo’s nimble fingers.</p><p>"Yeah, I saw it in a book once," Youngjo answered, not bothering to look up. "I’m practicing for when I become an artist."</p><p>"Oh, like painting portraits?" This time Yonghoon tried making eye contact, but Youngjo eyes were glued to his drawing. </p><p>"No, I want to travel the world.” He finished, dropping the stick and resting his hands on his bent knees. “I want to meet all sorts of people and creatures, then paint them in my book.”</p><p>He smiled with a twinkle, finally meeting Yonghoon’s eyes. “I’ll be known throughout the world for my discoveries!”</p><p>”That’s...” Yonghoon took a second to think about it. If he were anyone else he would’ve laughed in Youngjo’s face. Would’ve told him his dream was stupid, and that he’ll end up dead before leaving the country. But Yonghoon wasn’t just anybody, he was a magic prodigy who thought Youngjo’s idea was fantastic, different. “Awesome!”</p><p>”Mmhmm!” Youngjo hummed, enthusiastically nodding his head softly.</p><p>“But, do you have a guard yet?” Yonghoon asked.</p><p>”What for?” Youngjo titled his head to the side.</p><p>”There are monsters and demons, you know! What if you get killed?”</p><p>”Hmmm, you’re right. What should I do then?”</p><p>“I’ll be your guard then, I’m the strongest kid I know!” He exclaimed, flexing his arms.</p><p>“Alright, it’s a promise then!”</p><p>”Pinky promise?”</p><p>“Pinky promise!” They hooked hands, their small pinky fingers hugging one another, shouting together, a determined look in both their eyes.</p><p>Youngjo sat dazed in the wide capital park, sitting next to the fountain in his folded chair. His easel stood propped up, a blank canvas in its arms. The brush that dangled in his limp hands was bare and dry, and the paints that sat on his palette slowly shriveled up. Some city-dwellers walked by, weirded out by the strange block-faced artist.</p><p>His mother basically kicked him out of the house, urging him to get something done. So, this is where he ended up. Staring blankly at a canvas, Yonghoon’s face popping up whenever he tried to focus.</p><p>What is there, exactly, to be done? He thought back at his mother’s words. Youngjo could drown himself in work, but all the art workshops didn’t care for his area of expertise. Most of them focused on religious sculptures and gaining a patron from a noble family.</p><p>He could assist his father in his merchant works, but it always ends with him having a relentless headache.</p><p><em>’Maybe the pain will distract me.’</em> He mused. </p><p>Youngjo was a sentimental person, easily attached to every and anyone and sad if they were to leave. One time, he cried when the bird he nursed back to life flew away back into the wild. Of course, he was happy for it but wondered how things would’ve been if they didn’t. Wonders if he didn’t leave his hometown, would he work up the courage to finally tell him, would Yonghoon have accepted him.</p><p>He remembered it with great detail, the day he fell in love with his best friend. Yonghoon had nagged, requesting Youngjo to paint him at least once. Giving in to his puppy eyes, Youngjo regretfully agreed. They chose a nice simple background, a window in one of the empty storage rooms. He still wonders how Yonghoon managed to keep so still.</p><p>Youngjo prided himself for the amount of detailing he does in his pieces, and Yonghoon was no exception. Everywhere he looked he discovered the smallest of quirks. He realized how he would scrunch his nose before he eventually sneezed, and what hand he liked to rest on the other. Realized how the corner of his lips would twitch when Youngjo stopped to better take him in. Realized Yonghoon looked better smiling. Realized the sunlight made his hair look gold. He realized so many things that it rushed to his head, making him dizzy.</p><p>It overwhelmed him so much he couldn’t focus on painting. Yet he was able to finish the portrait without a single mistake. It was no doubt one of his best artworks.</p><p>It was strange back then when he grew hesitant, avoidant, and no longer able to look Yonghoon in the eyes anymore. Yet, he found himself unable to stay away. Wanting to stay together as friends at the very least. How he regrets it to this moment.</p><p>He sagged like a ballon, sighing out the stale air. He didn’t even notice the woman standing right in front of him, trying to get his attention. </p><p>She waved her hands back and forth, growing concerned as Youngjo didn’t respond. “Hello? Um, hello!” </p><p>Youngjo paid her no mind as his mind wandered back to the hot summer days spent lazing around Yonghoon's room. Ah, he wonders if Yonghoon noticed how he suddenly grew nervous despite spending hours there, how he would shy away from touches, even though he used to initiate them first. It made his ears turn red after realizing how obvious he had been. </p><p>"Excuse me!" The woman yelled this time, pulling Youngjo out of a pool of his embarrassing memories.</p><p>Youngjo was startled in his seat, his clean brush falling to the floor. "Uh, yes?" He asked, leaning down to pick up his dropped supplies.</p><p>The woman, or rather a young lady, cleared her throat and straightened her back. She stared down at Youngjo, but her eyes were filled with determination, a hint of hope, and a small dash of optimism. She smiled at him like she was giving him a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, puffing her chest out with pride.</p><p>"I want you to paint me!" She instructed, the smile not fading from her face.</p><p>Youngjo stared at her for a moment, dumbfounded. He had forgotten he was no longer in his hometown, where people knew he only liked to paint what he wanted. He didn't take requests nor commissions, but people were always welcomed to watch him. Though, Yonghoon was a special exception. "I'm sorry, but I don't- I'm just here to paint..."</p><p>"What?" She dropped the hands from her hips. "I'll pay you, would that be good?"</p><p>"No, money isn't the problem. I just don't paint other people?" Youngjo answered, hoping he won't have to further explain himself. </p><p>"I just want to see you paint!" She stilled after raising her voice. "Ahem, it's just because you weren't doing anything so, I thought you were having trouble choosing what to draw."</p><p>"Ah..." Youngjo turned to look back at his blank canvas. He was planning on painting the park's landscape, but no inspiration or motivation came to him. "Actually, I don't think I'll be painting anytime soon." He scratched his head, still looking at the canvas.</p><p>The lady looked shocked, her mouth hanging open. "Wh-what! bu-but." </p><p>Youngjo began packing up, but the lady grabbed his arm, stopping him. “You can’t leave!”</p><p>Her long straight hair fell over her face and the determination grew in her eyes. “Just one thing, anything! I just have to see you paint!”</p><p>”What are you doing!” Youngjo tried to shake her off but was surprised when he couldn’t. At first glance, she looked dainty and thin, but it felt like she could snap his wrist in two.</p><p>They struggled, Youngjo barely able to keep upright, swaying back and forth like a rope. She wrapped herself around his waist, basically dragging them to the floor. It felt like two snakes had decided to fight to the death with Youngjo’s waist between them.</p><p>“Get off of me!” Youngjo yelled, the air slowly draining from him. </p><p>”Just once! Please! I’ll leave you alone after this!” She pleaded with him, her voice pleading yet unaware of the pain she was putting Youngjo in.</p><p>“Guards! Help, there’s a maniac attacking me!” Youngjo yelped,  frantically searching for anyone at this point to get this lady off of him. This wasn’t exactly how he thought his day would go.</p><p>Since he wasn’t allowed to sulk around the house, he thought no one would be nosy enough to bother him here. He should’ve realized no matter where, even the capital, there were crazy people everywhere.</p><p>”Ah! Don’t call the guards, if they catch  me I’m screwed!” She slapped a hand over his mouth, which only made him panic more. Was she a wanted criminal? Even worse, was he going to get dragged away and murdered?</p><p>”Hey! What are you doing let go of that man!” Youngjo wasn’t sure when they arrived, but soon he was pried from her death grip and was left sitting to the side, heavily panting. It was a short scuffle, yet his shirt somehow got unbuttoned. </p><p>“Miss Kei, this is the 5th time this week.” One of them sighed, their arms holding her up by her shoulders. </p><p>“Fancy seeing you guys here.” She laughed shakingly. “Like I said last time I’m looking for someone who’ll be able to inherit my art!” She had her palms up and out, robotically performing the gesture.</p><p>”Yes but that doesn’t mean you can attack people!” He spun her around, cuffing her hands with a stone lock that lit up when it clicked together.</p><p>“By the way, sir are you alright?” The other guard asked, offering a hand to help him on his feet.</p><p>“Y-yes.” Youngjo was still a little dazed, so it took him a second to register his hand. </p><p>”We are sorry for the inconvenience, uh-” He turned to look back at his partner dragging the lady away. “Miss Kei, she’s been looking for a disciple recently, and- Well anyway, she’s the captain of the palace’s 2nd knights so we’ve been lenient on her, but this won’t happen again! We apologize!” The guard bowed quickly before, running after the pair, gesturing a small wave and some more short bows.</p><p>Youngjo stood, his hair disheveled and face smudged with dirt. He had yet to rebutton his shirt, and some paint from his palette smeared across his pants. It was a long second before Youngjo turned away from the scene. </p><p>What just happened, he asked himself? He had to quickly recall the events or it might just run off like that woman. Out of nowhere, as he was reminiscing, he was attacked by a woman, then as quickly as she came she was dragged away. He came to a single conclusion, and that was to never meet her again.</p><p>***</p><p>He met her again. The very next day, in fact. </p><p>He was simply browsing through the marketplace, buying groceries for his mother after she grew fed up with him mopping around the house, again. When he came home yesterday afternoon, she wasn’t too happy to see his clothes all dusty and stained. So, to make up for it, he did as he was told and went into town the next morning. </p><p>He stopped at one of the stalls, examining a ripe red apple that shone in the light. Tasty wouldn’t be enough to describe it, mouthwatering might. It’s a shame he dropped it when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder, scaring the shit out of him. “You.”</p><p>He recognized the voice immediately, a steady yet high-toned pitch. It was the lady from yesterday! He swiveled around on his heels, preparing for an attack as his grocery-filled bags slapped across his hips.</p><p>”I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, clapping her hands together and groveling on the ground. The action stunned Youngjo, whose eyes had to flicker down to the kneeling woman.</p><p>“Wha-“ Youngjo muttered before realizing the multiple stares he began receiving. Clearly, the scene wouldn’t look pretty. What would people think of him, if they saw a young daisy-like maiden basically crawling at his feet with a regretful, shameful look in her eyes?</p><p>Whispers filled the crowded street, the atmosphere turning grey. Quickly, people gave him deathly glares, and Youngjo knew he had to get out of there fast before rumors started to spread. If they reached his mother’s ears it would be the death of him.</p><p>”I’m sorry about yesterday! Please, please forgive me! I-“ Her words cut short as Youngjo gathered her up and pulled her wrist, dragging them to a less populated area.</p><p>***</p><p>“So, do you accept my proposal?” She asked, immediately sipping on her cold drink. She didn’t even bother to move the straw over, simply leaning toward her elbows.</p><p>“No.” Youngjo leaned back into the booth’s chair, squinting at the light filtering through the big window to his right. </p><p>After finding a more isolated area, which took a while considering how vast and populated the capital was, it left him out of breath. He turned to look over his shoulder to see how the lady was faring. It made him uncharacteristically annoyed seeing her with a dopey smile pasted on her lips. She offered they rest at a nearby cafe, though it didn’t look like she needed any.</p><p>”Why not?! You know it’s not every day they just let anyone into the palace!” She huffed after gulping down her lemonade.</p><p>”I don’t know what you think of me, but I’ve never even held a sword.” He spun his own drink around, letting the ice clink against each other. “Plus, I’m not so sure learning-“ He cleared his throat. “-from you.”</p><p>She opened her mouth to refute, but her face recoiled after remembering their previous encounter. "Just what can I offer to make you say yes?" She asked instead, her eyes bugging out as if the answer would magically appear on Youngjo's face.</p><p>There were lots of things Youngjo wanted, like a PlayStation 5, but he couldn't think of them. In fact, the first thing that popped up in his head was Yonghoon's face, grinning in a way that made his eyes crinkle. Maybe he could go back and see him, but then he remembered that short strand of white hair. In the past, he wouldn't have noticed it, but it was strange. Of the little people Yonghoon had let in his room, none of them had such pale hair. It could've been a dog, but Yonghoon was deathly scared of them. Was it a cat, but who's? </p><p>She snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Hello? You're lost in thought again."</p><p>A string split in his mind, and his train of thoughts was lost. "There's not much I want." He settled with instead.</p><p>"You don't make things easy do you?" She sighed, sagging over the table like a limp cloth.</p><p>Now he started to feel bad, but it wasn't enough to sway him. Sure, working at the palace would pay well, but then he'd be restricted to stay there. He was still planning to travel around the world, with or without Yonghoon at this point, so training as a knight for who knows how long wasn't exactly ideal. As much as he wanted to help her there were still things he wanted to do.</p><p>"Oh my, what's this?" An unsettling familiar voice perked up.</p><p>Youngjo turned, eyes widening, as he immediately recognized the voice. "M-mom! What are you doing here?"</p><p>She cleared her throat and crossed her eyes. She looked ready to scold him but quickly glanced at Miss Kei, softening her expression. "I went to look for you since you weren't home with the groceries... but I see you were busy." She chuckled behind her hand, with the corners of her eyes crinkled in happiness. </p><p>"Mom-Mom, I am not on a date!" Youngjo quickly denied, standing from his seat.</p><p>Across from him, Miss Kei came up with a brilliant idea. "Actually I was offering him a job!" She stated enthusiastically, smiling sweetly at his mother.</p><p>"Oh?" She turned her attention away from Youngjo. "Thank goodness! I swear that boy was about to spend the rest of his life at home. When does he start?"</p><p>"Actually, he hasn't accepted yet. I was hoping maybe you could convince him?" She pleaded, fluttering her eyelashes as she clasped her hands together in front of her.</p><p>His mother's head twisted around like a bug-eyed owl, facing a fearful Youngjo. It was that threatening glare she gave him that would freeze him on the spot as a child. From his many past experiences dealing with his mother, he knew exactly what she wanted.  </p><p>"Ahaha! What are you talking about? Of course, I accepted!" Youngjo's dreams were put on pause that day, but at least he wasn't homeless.</p><p> ***</p><p>"Everday just gets worse and worse..." Youngjo sighed into the strangely empty foreboding hallways.</p><p>Earlier he had arrived at the palace and was ultimately led to the training grounds. There were a few soldiers there that he was introduced to before being swept away to the living quarters where he would be staying. Miss Kei, happy finally having the upper hand, dragged him around, talking his ear off.  </p><p>For some reason, she thought it’d be a good idea to tour him around the garden, which has a maze. Surprisingly, they managed to reach the center without any problems, but it’s what came after that would trouble Youngjo.</p><p>”Hey, wanna see who can get back the fastest?” Miss Kei questioned with a slight kick of mischief.</p><p>Youngjo simply peered at the clouds. “Like a race?”</p><p>“Yeah, like a race!” She smiled, searching for whatever Youngjo was looking at. “If you win, I’ll give you a prize! Doesn’t that sound fun?”</p><p>It, in fact, didn’t sound fun, but the thought of finally gaining a break from her continuous rambles was music to his ears. He was getting tired of hearing about the inner palace’s gossip. “Yeah sure.”</p><p>“Don’t you want to know what the prize is?” She asked pouty Youngjo wasn’t giving her the reaction she wanted.</p><p>Quickly, he started without her. If he stayed a second longer, he’d start thinking his mother’s wrath wasn’t as bad as it seemed. Slowly, Miss Kei’s voice faded the longer he continued.</p><p>Swimmingly smooth, he managed to get back without any trouble. It surprised him that he actually finished first. After all, from the little time he spent with her, Youngjo quickly learned Miss Kei only fought winning battles, so it prided him a little. Befitting of him, he thought he’d be a gentleman and wait for her.</p><p>Soon, however, the sun began setting, shrouding the sky in a golden hue. Youngjo had stood patiently, tapping his foot away to the seconds. If he had a watch, he’d probably be tapping that as well. It was something to keep him preoccupied while also easing away from his anxiety.</p><p>Now, he began worrying. “Did she really finish before me?” He senselessly spoke out loud. He felt like a fool if that were the case, but he's been waiting for so long and she sounded so confident before. Eventually, it came down to two choices, go back and act as nothing happened or wait like an idiot till the sun fully sets. </p><p>He swallowed his pride and tried making his way back to the dorms through the marble-paved building. He made careful mental notes of which ways to turn earlier. It'd be more embarrassing if he got lost on his first day right?</p><p>Apparently, Youngjo has lost his sense of detail, because the next thing he knew he was lost in the ever-repeating hallways. It was the last thing he wanted to happen, yet lady luck seemed to turn her cheek from him. This has never happened to him before, though, he hasn't really felt like himself ever since he moved here. However, it was strange. In such a building, he has yet to encounter any maids or workers, almost as if the place were abandoned.</p><p>His footsteps echoed on the tinted tiles, ricocheting down the hall into the emptiness. Mindlessly wandering around, he noticed how dusty it was. He thought royals liked to keep everything clean, was he wrong? Despite the evening sun shining through smudged windows, the dust looked like dancing mist. It was elegant in a way, perhaps due to the surrounding decorations, neglected as they were.</p><p>All the passing doors were either locked or simply empty. Some were furnished if you don’t count the white sheets draped over them. Youngjo slowly concluded that this building was used for storage or at least unoccupied till further use. There was no other reason to keep such a fine building in the poor, sad state it was at currently. Tracing his fingers along the walls, he wonders if he climbs the ranks enough he’ll be able to restore it. Otherwise, it’ll be a shame, he thought.</p><p>His eyes flickered from the clear marks, left by his fingers, to the dim light seeping through a cracked open door. Strange, all the other room’s windows were covered, leaving them dark with no light.</p><p>He took a step closer, but for some reason, he was hesitant, slower to approach. Cautious, maybe. He wasn’t scared, wasn’t really expecting it to be the exit, wasn’t sure why it was alluring.</p><p>He was by the door now. If he wanted to he could simply peer in then leave, but his hand hovered over the doorknob. His breath caught in his throat, the sunlight making his eyes squint.</p><p>The wind was blowing, waving the long pale curtains around the room, a library. There were books stacked onto the table, some opened, others closed, more sitting worn on the shelves. </p><p>Their eyes met. Brown, or was it hazel? No, it looked gold for a moment, just like his hair. He sat up surprised, not expecting the company.</p><p>”Who-who are you?” The boy asked.</p><p>Youngjo opened his mouth, the words not coming out. “I’m...”</p><p>“Youngjo, wake up!” The words boomed around him like thunder and drums, shaking heavy books off their shelves, shaking Youngjo where he stood.</p><p>The dreamy scenario washed away right before his eyes. Hwanwoong’s golden warmth was drowned out by a blackened turquoise. His field of vision shrunk as everything turned black with a flash. It pulled him back to the blank night sky, the moon bright as ever, bigger than ever. It looked ready to pop out of the sky.</p><p>He gasped, sucking in as much air as he could. His lungs hurt, and his ribs ached with every breath. Where was he? A forest, he quickly presumed, considering the trees and frigid outside wind. The last thing he remembered was walking down that dark tunnel, and then there was gas, and then Hwanwoong fainted, he fainted—Hwanwoong! Where’s Hwanwoong!?</p><p>”Youngjo...!” Hwanwoong cried, voice quivering. There were tears in his eyes that he didn’t even bother to hide.</p><p>”Hwanwoong!” He shot up from the brittle ground, crawling over to him as his hands reached to cup the other’s face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I couldn’t do anything! Even though I told myself to never—“ He hiccuped, fist balled up on Youngjo’s sleeves. His brows furrowed, teeth clenched, as he tried to catch his breath. “Even though I told myself not to be helpless again!”</p><p>Youngjo waited patiently for him like he always does. Through all the tough times they’ve been through together. It was the only thing he could do really. He had no power, his strength was mediocre at best, and it only intensified when he met all these other talented people. The only thing he could do was tell—show—Hwanwoong that he will always stay by his side.</p><p>From poisonings, attempted murders, assassins, to the carriage falling off the cliff, Youngjo was there for all of it. Even when his brother, the first prince, would sneer at him in disgust, Youngjo was there. It's not like he could've done anything, but knowing Hwanwoong would be alone without him, he stayed. He wouldn't call it pity. If it was, he wouldn't have lasted this long. Hwanwoong was special, a force he couldn't stay away from. He didn't know what to call it. </p><p>Hwanwoong shut his eyes, as if not ready to hear it from himself. “Seoho...” He held himself back, swallowing a gulp. “They took him!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey, you made it to the end! To be honest, I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to put in these endnotes or the beginning notes anymore. Should I just leave them empty? Do people even read these? Who knows? ¯\_ (ツ)_/¯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>